


Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears

by RakuraiDensetsu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantasy, Multi, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuraiDensetsu/pseuds/RakuraiDensetsu
Summary: As the only Princess of the Medizin Kingdom, Maki has everything that anyone could ever wish for. In exchange for that, she has to devote all she has to her father, the King, including her freedom! But on the destined night after the ball her father provided for her, Maki had decided to do something about her life. What will happen to Maki and her friends?





	1. The Princess of Medizin

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~!
> 
> This is my very first fanfic ever and I'm truly glad to have devoted it to Maki-chan and Nico-chan. Also, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.  
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:
> 
> -Medizin: For those who are German, you'd probably know what this means. But for those who aren't, it means Medicine. If this offend those who are German because it's wrong, I'm truly sorry. My sources for naming special things in this story come from Google Trans. Unfortunately, I do not know any trans site, but I'd be grateful if anyone would suggest a reliable one.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"The ball is going to take place right here in this castle. It's on your behalf so I hope you will consider your behaviors in the most appropriate ways possible."

The King of Medizin Kingdom said as his daughter now stood before him. A handsome, middle-age man with a rough rectangle face, hazel hooded eyes and a straight-edged nose. He was one of the most powerful kings to have taken over the throne at an early age. This Kingdom's prosperity mainly came from how invested the King was into the field of Medicine and Herbalism. That and combine it with a quick-witted mind who knows how to expand his army well have bring about the expansion of this mighty kingdom. All in all, he was well-known throughout all the holds for his unparalleled strength and cunning mind.

Nishikino Maki didn't say anything. She never wanted to be a part of this ball anyways, much less be there as the guest of honor. Taking Maki's silence as cue, the King continued.

"Maki, I hope you won't disappoint me. You're my only daughter and the only inheritor of this kingdom. If you keep denying every marriage arrangements like this, the aristocrats will start thinking you don't want to succeed me."

"..." Maki said nothing as she continue to keep a blank expression.

"This ball's purpose is for you to find a suitor to rule the kingdom with you. There is no way the Court is going to accept a Queen. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father." Maki's expression was still the same as before.

The king sighed as he said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to force you into things you don't want to do. But, as the situation persists, there's nothing I can do about this."

"..." Maki continued her silence.

Upon seeing her reaction, the King turned his back to her.

"You can dismiss yourself now."

"Thank you, Your Highness."

Maki bowed as she left the King's Study.

 

* * *

 

 

"So... you're force to find a suitor in this upcoming ball, nya?"

Hoshizora Rin asked as she tended to the horses in the stable. She was a member of the Medizin's Knights – the most renown order of Knights in the Kingdom of Medizin. However, due to her good-nature personality, most Knights don't give her much respect. Thus resulted in her being appointed as a stable attendant. Not like she dislikes the job though, she loves animals.

Maki nodded without looking at Rin. Apparently, she's too preoccupied with an invisible spot on the stack of straw in the stable. Maki has always hated her status. The one and only Princess of the Medizin Kingdom. The soon-to-be successor of the Nishikino Royals. Her family had always been the Kings and Queens of this kingdom for so many generations. Her father, the current king, expected her to inherit the throne like he had, like her grandfather and great grandfather before her had. However, Maki herself never _like_ that throne to begin with.

"I thought you said you want to become a Knight instead, nya?"

Rin turned around to grab the bucket of water which Maki passed to her.

"Yeah, I did but... with my status, I don't think that's even possible anymore. Especially when you're born a Nishikino."

Rin poured the water into the trough. As she did so, the horses started drinking from the trough, letting out delighted snorts as thanks to the cat-like stable attendant.

"There, there... have as much as you like, nya."

Rin stroked a white horse's mane. He is a white stallion with skin as beautiful as the winter's snow. The horse whined happily, leaning into her touch. Maki smiled as she watched the exchanges between her friend and the horse. Witnessing her best friend having fun with animals has always been a favorite hobby of hers. Maki never actually know why, but she just feel joyful everytime she witnessed it.

"Well, I think you should talk to Kayo-chin, nya. I don't think I can give you any advices since I wouldn't know what to do if I was in your shoes, Maki-chan."

Rin said, still stroking the horse mane.

"I know. Just wanted to let you know."

Maki was already half way through the yard when Rin suddenly called after her.

"Are you really gonna attend that ball tomorrow evening, nya?"

Maki stopped in her tracks. Was she going to attend? Yes, for her father's sake. But one thing's for sure though, she's not gonna attend it on her own will.

"Who knows?"

Rin stared at Maki's figure quizzically as she retreated towards the east wing where the kitchen is to find her brown haired friend.

 

* * *

 

"As expected of Hanayo-san! The rice you cooked are always delicious!"

Sakaki – the Head Chef of the castle, squealed with sheer bliss as she tasted the freshly cooked rice.

She has been here since childhood, ever since her father was chosen as the Head Chef of the castle because of his flawless culinary skills. She grew up as an amazing chef under her father's training. When she took the annual Culinary Competition established by the King himself to choose the Head Chef for the Royals, she blown all the judges away with her secret recipe that was passed down by her father.

Hanayo shivered as she recalled the first time she met this brilliantly talented Chef. She looked so scary back then, Hanayo could hardly believe they're the same person...

 

**_...FLASH BACKS..._ **

_"Do you get it now, Koizumi-san?"_

_The Head Servant asked with a stern voice, causing Hanayo to flinch inadvertently. Hanayo barely able to get a word out as she tried to look at the Head Servant with as much courage as she could muster. The Head Servant was a middle-age woman, but wrinkles had already appeared on her features, along with those grey locks falling behind her ears. Perhaps that was due to the amount of work that she has to cover everyday in the castle. Life here inside the castle is a very hectic, tiring one. To the nobles, it maybe a leisured one but to the servants there is not even a moment's p_ _eace. Just the thought of it had made Hanayo felt for the Head Servant and the fear from before had vanished from her mind completely._

_"Yes, Miss Head Servant."_

_The Head Servant nodded and turned around to leave, not forgetting to give her one last order for the day._

_"Good. You know what to do for the rest of the day."_

_"Yes, Miss Head Servant. Have a good day, Miss."_

_She stopped as Hanayo's wishes reached her. Without turning around, she wished the same thing to her and left. Hanayo smiled to herself, knowing that at least the Head Servant has finally shown her soft spots to her._

_"Now that was impressive! Not everyone could get on old Goldy's soft side like that!"_

_Hanayo flinched again upon hearing an unexpected voice coming out of no where. She whipped her head around to find the Head Chef stared down at her with fierce eyes as if inspecting her every move. Sakaki's gaze was intense, her mouth drew into a tight line, her brows furrowed. For a while, Hanayo thought she couldn't breath under her frightening gaze. When she was about to pass out, Sakaki patted her on the shoulders,_ hard _and laughed out loud. Her booming voice scared Hanayo even more._

_"Who the blazes are you and where did you learn how to make people go soft like that, huh? I couldn't even sense any malice or pretence from you. I'm deeply impressed!"_

_Hanayo started whimpering, utterly shocked to the point of unable to form audible words. However, Sakaki did not notice that. She continued in her booming voice._

_"Well, I always welcome people like you into my kitchen. I don't like the usual riff-raff that always complain about every damn thing I tell them to do. Who's supposed to be the Head Chef here, huh? They don't get to tell_ me _how to do_ my _job! Always gettin' on my nerves, those I'm-high-class-servant girls..."_

_Tears sprang out from the corner of Hanayo's eyes as the Head Chef rattled on about the kind of people that she doesn't want in her kitchen. When the Head Chef finished, she turned around to find a Hanayo that was shaking uncontrollably like a sheep cornered by a wolf. Sakaki scratched the back of her head, smiling sheepishly at Hanayo while trying to reassure her._

_"Relax, I'm not gonna do anything to you. You sure are one timid kid, aren't you?"_

_"U-Um, I'm sorry i-if I did s-something to d-displease you, Miss H-Head Chef."_

_Only when Sakaki try to lowered her voice down while trying to calm Hanayo's nerve did she managed to form audible words without falling to her knees. Sakaki smiled reassuringly at her as she put her hands on Hanayo's shoulders again, but with less force this time._

_"Just call me Sakaki. No need to be so formal. I'm just impressed by how pure and shy you are. We don't get that kind of people much in here considering this is the castle. Most servants here are unbearable by how vicious they can be."_

_Hanayo blinked at her. "But everyone around me are nice to me. They help me when I need assistance."_

_"True, but you don't know if they're actually being considerate or are they just trying to get on your good side." Sakaki shrugged._

_Now that silence has befallen them, each minutes ticking by caused Hanayo to become more uneasy. If she has to be honest, the Head Chef – who calls herself Sakaki, frightens Hanayo a lot more than what the other servants have told her. Her unexpected entrance aside though, just her appearance was enough to make Hanayo quivered in fear. Not like her appearance bore any malevolence. She just happened to have quite a fiery look to her with her long crimson hair, straight nose, rough-looking chin and those ambers orbs that could burn you whole. Well, if looks could kill then she's the definition of it. Not to mention Sakaki was way too tall for someone like Hanayo. But then again, it's just Hanayo being her easy-to-get-scared self._

_"By the way, the Head Servant name is Goldia. Also, if you're wondering why I called her Goldy is because we've known each others since we were kids. I figured that since you're already on her good side, might as well give you a few tips on avoiding things that could tip her off. Just don't call her by her name though, she doesn't let people call her like that unless they're really close to her. Oh, and one more thing..."_

_Unfortunately for Hanayo, Sakaki started rambling again. Hanayo has to listen very carefully so as to not miss any details that the latter is laying out for her. As if she was afraid of Sakaki being mad if she didn't pay attention._

_"U-Um..." After what felt like forever, Hanayo had to call out to her, hoping that the Head Chef would stop somehow._

_"Oh, I didn't quite catch your name though. What was your name again? Hozumi?"_

_"I-It's Koizumi Hanayo, Miss Head Chef."_

_Sakaki apologized to her for misspelling her name, laughing lightly for her mistake._

_"Oh, sorry 'bout that. Do you know anything about cooking or helping out in the kitchen at all, Koizumi-san?"_

_Hanayo blushed lightly while looking away._

_"Um, I know how to cook rice properly if that's okay with you, Miss Head Chef."_

_With that answer, Sakaki raised one eyebrow questioningly, inspecting the brown-hair servant who was new to everything here. Then, with one final 'Yosh!', she patted Hanayo's shoulder again._

_"It's decided then. Tomorrow afternoon, come to my kitchen and show me what you've got."_

_"Y-Yes, Maam."_

_Hearing Hanayo's stuttering 'Maam' caused her to laugh even louder. When her laughter died down, one of the biggest grins Hanayo had ever seen (aside from Rin's, of course) adorned Sakaki's face._

_"No need to be so formal! Just call me Sakaki and from today onwards, I'll call you Hanayo-san! Well, I better let you get back to your job before Goldy finds out I'm hindering one of her servants' work again. See ya tomorrow!"_

_She waved to her and walked away. Hanayo can still heard her laughter echoed down the hall as her figure disappeared along the corridor._

**_...END OF FLASH BACKS..._ **

 

"Thanks for stopping me, Hanayo-san. If you haven't, God knows if I'll survive had all the rice for dinner was gone!"

Sakaki exclaims with enthusiastic excitement, pulling Hanayo back to reality. Hanayo smiles warmly at her overactive Head Chef as she looks for the lid to cover the rice. Right at that moment, Maki walks in. Upon Maki's unannounced arrival, the Head Chef looks stunned for a moment. But she soon recovered and bowed immediately to the Nishikino Princess. In contrast to Sakaki's formality, Hanayo just smiles at Maki, knowing full well that the red head is not gonna be pleased with one of her friends acting too formal.

"Good evening, your Highness! What brings you here to my humble little kitchen?"

"Please raise your head, Sakaki-san. I already asked you over and over to stop being so formal to me. We're all human being, aren't we?"

Despite her protests, Maki knows that no matter how many times she asks the Head Chef to regard her as freely as she wanted to, she can't. Sakaki's over-friendly attitude can get her in trouble if she were to be caught calling a royal by their first name. Some nobles can be quite touchy too. Throwing people into jail just because servants weren't respectful to them. What a joke...

"If that's what you wish, your Highness. Then I shall comply."

"Sakaki-san!"

To start off with, that _overly_ formal answer is embarrassing her. Maki can already feels her cheeks reddening up as Sakaki slowly raise her head.

"It's only natural, Maki-chan. Given that you're born a high class, not to mention a Princess."

At the gentle sound of her friend's voice, Maki turns to Hanayo who is now smiling at her. Maki was about to asks Hanayo for a moment when she noticed the steamy pots and pans around them along with that delicious smell wafting about in the air. Maki raises an eyebrow curiously.

"You're making dinner, Hanayo, Sakaki-san?"

"Yes, but we're almost done. Is there something you need, Maki-chan?"

Hanayo closes the rice pot with the lid she found, wiping her hands into a clean cloth and turns around to face Maki. As for Sakaki, she went about checking a kettle. Maki has no idea what they're cooking though.

"Yeah, I do. I wanted to talk to you, Hanayo and I was wondering if that's okay with Sakaki-san?"

As soon as she heard her name, Sakaki looks up from her kettle to find Maki looking at her, waiting for her response. Then, Sakaki smiles at both the royal red head and the brown-hair servant.

"Of course you can, your Highness. We're about done here anyway, take all the time you need."

With that, Sakaki resumes on stirring soup in the kettle. Hanayo thanked her for her hard work, gathers her own stuff and follows Maki outside into the hallway. Walking side by side, Hanayo is bothered by the fact that Maki is so quiet today. It is one of Maki's quirks for being reserved but normally she wasn't this quiet. Particularly right now. The silence between the two of them is so thick Hanayo feels like she's suffocating. In according to the situation, she tries to lighten the mood in the best ways she could.

"Um... it must have been really important for you to come straight to the kitchen to find me, huh? Me and Rin-chan have known you long enough to know that you prefer not to interfere with everyone's job unless it's really important. Right, Maki-chan?"

Maki glances at her best friend for a moment, then back again to the hall in front of her. The both of them still walking at a slightly fast pace.

"Yeah, it is. I already told Rin about it though."

"You did, Maki-chan?" Hanayo was clearly surprised.

"Yeah, which is why you're with me right now. Rin told me to find you because she couldn't help with my case. Not like I expected her to, I only wanted to tell her about it. So even without her telling me to, I was already planning to find you anyway."

"Oh. I see." Was all Hanayo said.

The rest of their walk to the stable was enveloped in a quiet understanding.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of footsteps catches Rin's attention as she was tending to the horses. When she turned around, she smiles broadly as her two best friends approach her.

"Hey, Rin."

"Hi, Rin-chan."

Maki and Hanayo greeted Rin with smiles on their faces. After Rin greeted them back, she immediately turns to Maki with concern. However, different from what she had expected was a small smile played on Maki's lips. Reliefs flood through Rin as she confirmed her friend is okay.

"Kayo-chin! Maki-chan! You two came for me too, nya?"

Hanayo laughs at how quickly Rin's face light up with joy when they came.

"That's right, Rin-chan. Maki-chan said that she had told you all about it already but she still wanted to come here with me."

Touched by her friend's consideration for her, Rin turns to Maki with almost tearful eyes. Maki on the other hand, flinched involuntarily when Rin looks at her with happiness in her eyes. She started twirling her hair out of embarrassment.

"Maki-chan..."

"D-Don't get me wrong! You know how you usually whine about me and Hanayo always leaving you out of our conversations all the time. I-I just didn't want to be bothered by you again."

"It's okay! Rin knows how much Maki-chan loves her even though Maki-chan never admits it, nya."

Rin exclaims vigorously. The hair twirling habit only intensified after that passionate statement Rin makes. But that's not the only thing that had intensified, the deep shade of red on Maki's face was also the same. Witnessing the rare emotional interaction between the two makes Hanayo smiles even more affectionately. After Maki has regained her composure, the serious subject has finally been brought up by the trio.

"Eh!? You're force to find a groom at tomorrow's ball?"

Hanayo gasps. She didn't want to believe that her friend's precious freedom is about to be taken from her. Not this soon.

"I thought the King would at least let you have your life until you're eighteen, right? Why...?"

A solemn look appears on Maki's features.

"I have no idea why it's this soon. But one thing for sure, Father had already planned this a long time ago..."

Confusing looks were directed at Maki as she answered.

"What do you mean? You're only sixteen! He can't do this!"

Rin becomes furious as she thinks about what the King has said before. He had promised Maki... No, he had promised the three of them. **How can he not see that the kingdom is just fine with a Queen? Plus, Maki-chan is smart, serious and determined. She can do anything if she put her mind to it.** The thought only fuels Rin's anger more as she thinks about how selfish the King can be. About how he broke his promise to them, to his own daughter.

"What are you going to do, Maki-chan? You're going to attend the ball tomorrow evening, right?"

Hanayo asks but she already knows the answer to that question.

"Yeah, I am. Who knows what Father will do if the guest of honor doesn't show up at her own ball? I don't think 'furious' is enough to describe it."

"But... are you really going to just marry someone you barely know at that ball? No matter how I look at it, it's just not you to do that, Maki-chan!"

That came out more like a plea than a question. Hanayo searches Maki for any kind of emotions but an unreadable expression clouded her face.

"Maki-chan! Think about yourself for once, nya! Your father never considered you much so why should you do the same, nya?"

Unable to contain her anger any longer, Rin lashes out at the now silent, immobile Maki. Both Hanayo and Rin waited for an answer, a rejection, anything at all. But at last, nothing came. Rin was about to say something again when Maki suddenly speaks up.

"Hanayo, Rin, if I ask you whether or not you're with me no matter what happens; will you say yes?"

"Eh...?" Both of them were confused. They tries to understand what Maki had meant but fails to do so.

"I've thought about it long enough. I've also made my decision. But now... it's up to you two to help me decide the final answer."

Still not following what Maki is trying to say, they look at each other with quirked eyebrow and then back to Maki. Finally, when Maki decided to look up, what they've seen caught them completely off guard. Adorning Maki's features is a very distant look. A look that tells them what they're about to decide is either Maki accepting whomever it is that her father has chosen for her _or_ Maki fighting for her dreams, her fate and most of all _her freedom._

"Maki-chan..." Hanayo, as speechless as she is, couldn't help but sympathize with Maki.

On the other hand, Rin seems to have catch on and is looking at Maki with a determined look. Nodding at her, Maki continues.

"I'm sure you both know of the ancient secret passageway beneath the castle, yes?"

"Yes." Hanayo answers.

"What passageway, nya?" Rin looks quizzically at both of her friends.

"R-Rin-chan..." Hanayo was shocked that Rin didn't know of that. In spite of the fact that they used to go through those long, narrow corridors underground all the time just to play with Maki when they were kids. Maki just sighs heavily and presses her temples with her fingers.

"Rin-chan, we used to go through them so we could play with Maki-chan when we were kids. Don't you remember those tunnels, Rin-chan?"

"Ooh! Ooooohhhhh! You mean...! It's those tunnels that we've used before, nya?"

"Rin-chan! Not so loud! People might hear us!"

Hanayo has to cover Rin's mouth before she let slip more secrets. Still rubbing her temples, Maki huffs.

"Now that you've remembered, Rin." Maki stares her down hard while she just grins sheepishly, "...My plan was to attend the ball like a well-behave daughter that I am, dealing with all the nobles like I'm supposed to. Meanwhile, you two get all the preparations done and wait for me at the old rendezvous point. When the ball is over, I'll be sneaking down the passageway while everyone's asleep to meet you."

When Maki finished, there was a deadly silence in the air. After what felt like a century passed by, both Rin and Hanayo looked like someone just dropped a bomb on them.

"Y-You're going to leave the castle!?"

The first to lose it was Hanayo, as what her red hair friend had just said started to sink in. In a different manner to Hanayo's reaction, Rin just pretty much gapes at Maki like she wouldn't even think that her normally so reserved friend would be so _daring_.

"I thought you were the one who told Rin to keep her mouth closed, Hanayo."

"S-Sorry... but I mean, do you even know what you're talking about? You're talking about leaving the castle! Why would you even think of something like that? And what are you planning to do once we're out of castle grounds?"

She tries her best to contain it within a whisper but the shock still make it sounds like a half shout, half whisper. Maki really have to thank the Gods that the stable is a place not many people would visit often or she would be so sure that both of them are gonna get a piece of her.

"Which brings us back to my previous question, Hanayo. Are you both ready for what's to come beyond these walls?"

"Maki-chan... It's risky grounds you're treading on. There are also many things to consider..."

Anyone can tell Hanayo is shaking right now. Not because she's afraid of the world outside of the castle. Well... partly. But that's not the main reason. Oh, it's not just one reason but thousands of them. So, so many essential things to think about.

First and foremost, Maki is the main problem. She's a princess, she's pampered in riches and wealth her whole life. How in the world would she even manage to survive the harshness of the world beyond castle's walls? Sure, she's well-trained in melee combat regarding swordsmanship but does she knows anything about survival skills? The answer is already there for Hanayo. Even someone like Rin can see it clearly too!

Secondly, although Rin was supposed to have the required skills to survive out there. Sadly, she wasn't exactly trained with said skills frequently. All because she was a kind-hearted person that lacks _'the intent to kill'_ someone. So, like our pampered Princess, Rin maybe exceptional at joust and can handle herself well with a spear. Nevertheless, she was still just a caring knight who's specialty is looking after animals, except cats.

Lastly, we have Hanayo. An almost-always whimpering, scaredy-cat that is quite good at cooking. She knows better than anyone that even with her cooking skill, there is almost zero percent that they could survive. Why? It's simple. She's good at cooking ingredients that has been through _preparatory process_ for culinary purpose, _not_ some raw fresh meat that come from rabbits or deers in the woods. In addition to that, she can't even bear watching animals get killed; much less butcher them apart for meals. For God's sake, her specialty is none other than cook rice... where would she ever hoped to find wheat? She would never, in her wildest dream, imagine that she'll be able to thresh rice from wheat. _One_ , she has no such strength. _And two_ , she doesn't have the required tool for it.

Three girls, two of them not _entirely_ Knights while the other is but a servant. What could they hope to gain from this doomed-to-be trip outside the castle?

"Kayo-chin? Kayo-chin!"

"Ah!" Startled by Rin's sudden shout. Hanayo feels like her heart could bust out of her chest.

"I didn't know you have that many things to consider about that would send you flying through cloud Nine, Hanayo."

Maki pointed out sarcastically. Rin starts pouting at her.

"That's not nice, Maki-chan!" Maki only shrugs.

"Um... Maki-chan? Would you tell us why you would think of something like this even though you know how dangerous it is?"

"..." Maki turns her attention back to Hanayo, "...I know. It's not like me to suggest something out of the blue like that. And doing it means putting all of our lives into danger. But..."

Then, she fell silent. Hanayo can only be sympathizing with her because of how she had lived all these years in the castle. If it's just some other princesses, they'd probably prefer being protected and nurtured all the while enjoying a wealthy life without a care in the world. But Maki. Maki was different. So different, no one would think she's a princess when she's not donning a dress. Moreover, Maki also wanted to taste life in a almost too-ordinary way of approaching it. She craves for adventures, discovering another world, battles and so on. Most of which are things that a Princess should never do.

But that's not the most important thing that made Maki chose to execute this crazy plan of hers. It's all about **_freedom_**.

"Hanayo, Rin, you both know how much I listen to my parents. To me, their words are absolute. I obey not because I'm afraid of them but because of how much it means to this kingdom. Everything they ask me to do, all of which benefit this kingdom. None of them, however, benefit me. It only takes my freedom away."

What best friends are for when their friend is in pain or sorrow? That thought crosses Rin and Hanayo's mind after Maki had said all that needed to be said. With a renewed strength, Rin and Hanayo turns to Maki.

"All right, Maki-chan! Rin will follow you to the end of the earth if that's where you're planning to go, nya. No matter where you go, I'll always be right behind you, nya!" Rin pumped her fist into the sky.

"Even though I might become more of a hindrance than actually being helpful, I hope you're okay with me coming too, Maki-chan!" Hanayo smiles at Maki.

"Thank you, both of you. I'm truly grateful." She had meant it. From the bottom of her heart.

"Now that it's decided. Here's how we're going to carry out the plan..." Maki explains the plan as Rin and Hanayo listen intently...


	2. The Kriegsheld of UTX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I had no idea how much I suck at this until chapter 2. No matter how many times I read it, I just feel like it's not good enough!! I'm definitely having a crisis here... Plus, it's 1 a.m in the morning...
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -Medizin: Medicine  
> -Megumi: Blessing. I had meant to make Megumi-san as a 'Blessing' in Maki's life. I know I left the MakiNico tag. Relax, before you guys started pointing a knife at my throat, Megumi-san will play a big role. However, the one to truly affect Maki will be Nico-chan.  
> -Kriegsheld: War hero in German.  
> -Alistair: I know Alistair has a meaning but I've always wanted to make the guy name Alistair play a villain role. Which is the reason why I chose this name.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Focus... I need to focus... Inhale... Then exhale...**

_“You can only be great at archery when you focus on the target and let your feelings go, Nishikino.”_

Sensei’s words rang in my head as I drew the string on my bow back. I let go but the arrow has failed to find its mark. **Tsk! I missed by a few centimeters.**

“Well, well. It seems like you still suck at finding the mark, Nishikino.”

A calloused hand patted my shoulder. An all too familiar hand that I’ve known so well. Megumi-sensei laughed from behind me, making me even more embarrassed than before. Just because I didn’t manage to hit the mark for the umpteenth time that day and only get as close as a few more millimeters doesn’t mean she was supposed to laugh like that. Seeing how flustered I’ve become, Sensei only snorted.

“Calm down now, Nishikino. I’ve told you over and over that in order to find the mark you need to let your feelings go. Archery aren’t like Swordsmanship. Sure, you can go berserk with a sword and walk out from a battle with a few deep cuts here and there but Archery is a different thing. Once you’ve missed, you’re dead. There’s no second shot.”

I only look away when Megumi-sensei was done with her lecturing. She sighed, completely defeated.

“Listen, Nishikino. I _don’t_ take students. Surely, you’ve known that by now given how many years you’ve trained with me. I had to take so many risks when I took you under my wings. What do you think the King is going to do to me when he finds out his only daughter is out in the woods practicing Archery and Swordsmanship?”

Megumi-sensei accusatory question was like daggers to me. I know all of this is me being selfish, but what can I do about it? She was right. Sensei was always right.

Wiping my sweat, I took a water container and relieved myself of my thirst. Then, I laid my bow against the tree and sat down next to Sensei.

“Have you ever wondered why I accepted you even though I turned you down at first, Nishikino?”

Sensei’s face was an amused one when she looks at me expectantly. That made me ponder. I’ve never really know why she accepted me either. Even though she outright denied me when I first asked her to.

“I have. A few times. It always bothered me why you accepted although you’ve so rudely shot me down initially.”

A chuckle resonated from her. Megumi-sensei glanced up at the clear blue sky, with a contemplative look in her eyes. The woods around us suddenly became still, bird’s tweeting and the gentle rustle sound of leaves were intensified. All time seems like it had came to a halt. All of it made me become uneasy. Not everything that comes out under the form of a story was actually pleasant from Sensei. Most of Sensei’s stories were of her and they’re all consist of some kind of pain that I have yet to comprehend. Even so, I’ve never stop her when she was in Storytelling-mode. I wanted to know. To know more about Sensei’s past.

“When I first met you, you struck me just like how the other Princesses were like. Wealthy. Cold. Arrogant. A little bit reserved if you asked me. Servants were always squirming around you too. Not to mention you have a cat and a glutton as your pets...”

“Hey! They’re not my pets!” I shot back as soon as she finished her sentence.

“Don’t blame me for misunderstanding that! Who wouldn’t think they’re your pets when all they do is mostly following you around?”

“...! They do not!” I can feel heat slowly creeping up my face.

“They were also one of the reasons why I didn’t feel like associating with you at first, you know!”

“Wha...!” I don’t think I could even be more flustered than I was right now. Sensei’s still calmly explaining as temperature was rising around me.

“I mean, as long as you wear a dress and you have a pet sidekick then you’re the definition of a _princess_.”

“...” I only stare blankly at her. **The heck is with that kind of reason?**

“Anyway, that was back when I was like the others. Judging you. I know it wasn’t right but I’ve no longer see you in that light anymore now, isn’t it Nishikino?”

I look down to the ground, staying silent as I waited for her to continue after that insult she just made about Hanayo and Rin.

“It took me a while to realize what you were really like. How you’re not just an average princess at all. When you came to me asking to become my apprentice, I didn’t believe what I was hearing for the first time. I even remembered I was laughing my head off back then.”

A smile crept its way onto Sensei’s face. Though it seems more like a snicker than a smile to me.

“For the longest time, I thought you were joking and that the Princess of Medizin Kingdom actually has a sense of humor. But when you started coming to every single one of my training to observe me, facing me head on with that same kind of proposal, I was stunned.”

I look back to Sensei only to find her eyes downcast, her lips drew into a tight line. It was as if she’s admitting her mistake for something so grave that she couldn’t find forgiveness for herself. Perhaps this was also one of the reasons why she accepted me. Who knows?

“I thought to myself every time you came to me with that determined look in your eyes. _Just who is this girl? Why is she so fixated on convincing me to accept her? Isn’t she supposed to be a Princess whose job is to wave at Royals during dinner and kiss babies head when there’s a festival for the people?_ You made me question myself so many times.”

Megumi-sensei wasn’t doing all of this for herself. Even I can tell. She’s doing all of this because I’ve defeated her at her own game. Sensei is a very stubborn person. She doesn’t let it shows but those who are close to her can tell just how stubborn she is. I sighed when I remembered she fought with her subordinate the other time when they were debating who would have the last piece of blueberry pie. That summarizes how stubborn and stupidly _childish_ she can be.

“I was beaten at my own game when that night you suddenly appeared at my door asking for a spar. That I have to decide whether or not I should take you under my wing. You straight out stated how tired you are tailing me around. That you wanted a resolution to this, once and for all. I don’t know why but I…”

“… accepted the challenge.” I finished for her. Megumi-sensei only glanced at me, seemingly surprised.

“Truth be told, I wouldn’t know what to do if you hadn’t accepted my challenge, Sensei.”

Silence descends upon us. Sensei resumes her sky-sighting activity while I stare down at the ground again. None of us said anything when Sensei speaks up again.

“I was an arse. I’ll admit that. I didn’t know how much potential you have until I’ve sparred with you. I was blinded, like how people perceive you.”

“Oh, really now… I wouldn’t blame you. I _am_ born a Nishikino, after all.”

“I guess all of this…” She gestured to everything around us, “…is me trying to make up for my mistake of misjudging you.”

Then, a rustling sound came from our right. Both me and Sensei whipped our heads around to see a deer sniffing the ground close to its feet. Megumi-sensei wordlessly nodded at me and I held up my bow, drawing the string. Nothing else needed to be said between us. We’ve came to understand each other better than anyone ever would. After all, it has been six years since she accepted me.

Somehow, I actually didn’t miss this time. I just breathed a sigh of relief while butchering the now lifeless deer. Sensei laughs at me.

“What? Don’t tell me that sigh is proof of you still unable to butcher animals, _Princess_ Nishikino.”

My brow twitches as Megumi-sensei emphasizes the ‘Princess’ word. Raising my knife threateningly, I sneer at her.

“What? Don’t tell me you want some scars from your beloved pupil, _Sensei_.”

We continued our bickering for another minute when Sensei suddenly went silent. Perplexed by her silence, I was about to raise a question when she caught me off guard.

“How did your friends know what you’re really like, Nishikino?”

I stare at her and she held my gaze. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until I feel like unable to keep staring at her without burning up. I answers her question while I look away.

“We’ve been together since childhood so it’s only natural they would know what I’m like.”

“Hm~” Megumi-sensei only hummed at my answer.

“What?” I snapped. She only laughed lightly.

“Nothing. I just thought that you really are cute, Nishikino.”

“Wha…!” I stutters, unable to say a thing as Sensei stands up and dusts herself off, tossing me a sword.

“Alright, we’ll work on your archery again tomorrow. Now, it’s time for the real fun. If you can make me drop my sword then you’re done for the day, Nishikino. Prepare yourself!”

Calmly, I pick up my sword and get into my stance. Readying myself for the last training of the day.

* * *

 

Bright rays of sunlight shine through the grand window, creeping slowly up Maki’s face. She blinked several times as the light temporarily blinded her. As soon as she adjusted to the light, she heaves a heavy sigh.

“It’s that dream again…”

The sound of the wooden door opened drew Maki back to reality. Two servants came in to get her ready for the big day. Judging by their bright smiles, Maki can tell how excited they are for tonight. She laughed inwardly, not at them but at herself. Even though, the ball is a-soon-to-be hell for her. It’s going to be one of those rare moments where servants could at least slack off for a while. All because she asked for it herself. Really now, who’s going to thanked her for being considerate about the servants even though none of them are about her. Partially, it’s all for Hanayo. Part of the plan is for her to sneak off into the passageway. So if she’s caught where she’s not supposed to be, it’s not going to bode well for her.

“Are you ready for the new day yet, your Highness?”

One of the servants asks excitedly. Maki sighs again. **Well, here goes nothing…** She got up to get herself prepare for the day to come.

* * *

 

“Good morning, Rin-chan.”

Hanayo greets the cat-like stable attendant as she sat down next to her in dining area for servants. Chatter reverberates throughout the entire hall as servants flooded in from the kitchen, serving themselves breakfast. Rin, having spotted Hanayo before she got here, greeted her back enthusiastically.

“Morning, Kayo-chin! How was your sleep last night, nya? Was it good, nya?”

“You’re my roommate, Rin-chan. I believe you don’t need me to answer that now, do I?” Hanayo giggled at Rin’s hyped up behavior.

“Of course I need to know, nya! After all, Kayo-chin, you’re my…” Rin suddenly stop speaking and it made Hanayo questioned Rin’s unusual depression.

“Rin-chan? What’s wrong?”

“Kayo-chin, you’re my…” Brows knitted together, Rin tried her best to search for the right word but nothing suited what she finds came up at all.

“Rin-chan, I’m your friend.” Hanayo drops her fork and clasps Rin’s hand in hers.

“…!” Rin was astounded when Hanayo stated it so strongly.

“I’m your best friend, Rin-chan. So, it’s okay to tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Kayo-chin! That’s not what I’m trying to say, nya! What I’m trying to say is …!” Rin retorted, clearly unhappy of what Hanayo just said.

“Then what were you trying to say, Rin-chan?”

Putting on her most gracious smile, Hanayo looked at her expectantly. Hoping that her friend would open up to her and able to rid herself of the sudden sour in her mood.

“You’re my…!”

Rin was about to finished her sentence when Maki walked in between them. She can only look at Maki with disturbed face, as if Maki has done something really rude. Though, technically, she did.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you two. What took you so long?”

“Oh, good morning, Maki-chan. Rin-chan and I were about done with our breakfast. Though, Rin-chan has something important to say so I need to listen to her first. Don’t worry, we’ll be with you soon.”

Completely oblivious to the dagger looks that Rin is giving her, Maki nodded to Hanayo and walk out into the hall. Hanayo turns her attention back to Rin expectantly. However, she couldn’t keep this conversation up anymore as she just stood up and said good bye to Hanayo, leaving her behind with a confused look.

After breakfast, the trio meet up at the stable to review their plan for tonight. Though, the only one doing the talking is Hanayo and Maki while Rin mostly sulked. Apparently, something was bothering her and both Maki and Hanayo seem to have absolutely no clue what was bothering Rin. However, the only one not completely oblivious to the situation is Maki. As dense as she is, even she can tell Rin has something special for the brown-hair servant. While she has no idea what’s bothering her cat-like friend, she does know that if she asks Hanayo to spend the entire day working with Rin, her friend will definitely light up like fireworks on a festival day. Agreeing with herself, Maki turns to Hanayo.

“Hanayo, why don’t you work with Rin for the day?”

“Eh?” Hanayo cocked her head to one side, gesturing Maki to explain.

“Well, I mean Rin could use the help, right?”

Clearly, Maki isn’t the best at persuading people. Luckily for her, Hanayo is very considerate and will accept whatever Maki asks of her.

“Okay, I will. Let’s work together for today, okay Rin-chan?”

“Okay, nya!” As Maki expected, Rin lit up like a little kid opening her present. The sulking expression from before was nowhere to be found.

“We’ll take our leave for today’s work, Maki-chan. See you tonight.”

Dragging Hanayo excitedly behind her, Rin ran off to the direction of the stable. Leaving only Maki alone, the smile on her face slowly disappeared and in its place is a painful expression Maki had felt from this morning. Maki began scowling, clutching her chest, she cursed herself for remembering the memories from 2 years ago. She wasn’t supposed to remember it. Actually, she didn’t mean to at all. Her heart, however, betrayed her when she saw how Rin and Hanayo were so close.

Maki gasps. **Was she jealous of them…?**

Mentally slapping herself, she pushed that thought aside. How can she be jealous of her own best friends? She should be happy for them. Despite the fact that Hanayo is still oblivious to how Rin felt towards her. Maki tried to contain her growing pain inside her chest and think about the more important things. Like the ball for example. She takes a quick deep breath, trying to be casual again as she willed herself to think about the plan once again.

Maki lets out the sharp in take of breath she had been holding and started walking towards the King’s Study. Her first appointment for the day is to meet a noble from the neighboring kingdom that her Father had specifically asked her to. Sighing once again, Maki wished the day would pass by faster as she walked the empty, silent corridors.

* * *

 When Maki finally reached the King’s Study, two guards that stationed outside the door bowed to her immediately and greeted her.

“Your Highness.”

“You can raise your head. My father asked me to see him this morning.”

“Yes, right away, your Highness.”

Both of the guards raise their heads, each one of them held onto one of the grand oaken door’s handle and announced Maki’s arrival. Maki stands up straight and ready herself for the meeting. The door opened to reveal a tall, handsome-looking man with neat blonde hair, a few golden locks falling down his forehead making him even more attractive. When he turned around to Maki’s attention, his face was that out of a fairy tale. Rough, yet beautifully sculpted. Along with that combination is the deep-set of sapphire eyes. All of his face’s features pointed out how fitted he is to be a king. Of course, our Princess was secretly disgusted by the shining aura he is directing towards her.

Putting on her most polite smile, Maki walks towards him and stops next to him, bowing to her father who is now sitting in his throne. She greets him in the sweetest voice she could muster.

“Good morning, your Highness. I’ve come as you asked me to.”

“Good morning, Maki. You don’t need to be so formal. Just call me as you always have.”

Still bowing to him, Maki raises her concern.

“I beg your pardon, your Highness. But with our guest here, I don’t think I can comply with your request.”

The King raised a questioning look towards his daughter.

“How so?”

“What will the Royals and your people think if our guest here told them I was being curt to the King? You’ve told me before that in order to appear as a dignified and powerful king you are, you need to be strict. Even to your own family, isn’t it your Highness?”

The King became thoughtful for a moment before he sighed and told Maki to raise her head.

“Very well, if that is what you wish.”

The man next to her grimaced as he witnessed how harsh her tongue can be. Maki inwardly patted herself for scaring the guy.  At least she think she was until he suddenly smiled at her with… an amused smile? A shiver ran down her spine as she saw that smile.

“Maki, I would like to introduce you to Alistair. He is one of the many suitors who have managed to impress me last time I was on a trip to UTX Kingdom. The Queen and her Advisor also gave a lot good words about him which is why I asked him to come to our castle today.”

Her father’s voice brought her attention back to him. But not for long. As the man named Alistair keep flexing his muscle in her face when she chanced a glance at him every now and then.

“I am but a humble little noble who hailed from the UTX Kingdom. Allow me to make your acquaintance, your Highness.”

As Alistair finished his introduction, he took one of Maki’s hand and kissed the back of it. That action caused one of Maki’s brow to twitch. In contrast to her effort, the smile on her face slowly became forced. Even so, Maki didn’t completely forgotten her politeness. She takes back her hand, grabs onto her dress and curtsies to Alistair.

“I’m pleased to make your acquaintance too, Lord Alistair.”

“Oh, Alistair… No need to be so modest! I’ve heard a lot about your achievement to the North of UTX. How you single-handedly defeated the barbarians that threaten to attack the villages to the North. How you save the Advisor’s family from being blackmailed. How many achievements you’ve made when you earned the title Kriegsheld of UTX Kingdom.”

Little does the King knows that the more he boasts about Alistair, the more Maki wished she wouldn’t be here. Her ways of judging people doesn’t come from their trophies, it comes from how they act.

“Please, your Highness. I don’t think our Princess here would like a man who boast about himself. But still, thank you for your kind words, your Highness.”

 **Our…?** Maki glares at him. Opposite to the sharp instinct from before, Alistair chose to ignore her glare. Such behavior made Maki even more furious.

The King cleared his throat, bringing both of their attentions back to him.

“Now that introduction is out of the way… I’m sure you know of the ball tonight?”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“Well, I hope that Alistair here would be able to keep you company. Is that okay, Maki?”

Something fishy was definitely here. Maki could feel it, how her hair is standing on end is the sign of it.

“Of course, your Highness… but why Lord Alistair?”

The King didn’t answer. Instead, Alistair steps in and take her hand once more.

“I know his Highness have told me all about you before but to witness for myself how wonderful you truly are… I would be honored if you’ll continue to take care of me in the future, my dear Princess.”

Maki couldn’t believe what she had just heard. She could no longer feel herself breathing after what Alistair had said. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating for Maki as both the King and Alistair waited for her answer. Especially Alistair, how eager he was to kiss her hand once she accepted. Maki, however, managed to find her voice again after a whole ten minutes passed by.

“O-Of course. Lord Alistair, would you mind if I have a word with the King? _In private_.”

“Not at all. Well then, if you’ll excuse me, your Highness.”

Alistair bowed to the King and left the room. Not until the sound of the oaken grand door has closed did Maki turned around to face her father. Needlessly to say, she was infuriated.

“Your Highness? Would you be so kind as to enlighten me on what Lord Alistair has just said?”

The King seems slightly surprised with a scroll in his hand.

“You’re smart enough to understand what he had meant, Maki.”                                                        

At the remark her father make, Maki balled her hands into fists. She tried her best to keep herself under control but she could feel her resolve slowly crumbles as rage overtaken her.

“You’ve already decided _one_ , your Highness?” 

Rolling the scroll he was looking at back into its place, he put the scroll down and knitted his hands together. 

“Is there a problem with Alistair, Maki?” 

 **He has got to be joking… There is no way this is real…** As much as she had wished this was just another bad nightmare; everything was real. All of it. But Maki is practical, even if she denied the situation, it had already happened. If she keep on being stubborn and deny it even further, the one to be victimized won’t be them but Maki herself. Maki thinks about what she had told Rin and Hanayo, comfort enveloped her from deep inside as she thinks of them. At least she still have allies. She’s not alone. Refusing to be enrage by this stupidity any further, Maki inhales sharply to calm down before she accidently spat into her Father’s face. 

“No, your Highness. I should return to my duties for now. Thank you for your time.” 

Her Father only nodded at her and returned to reviewing one of the scrolls again. When the doors had closed behind her, Maki closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. First things first, she need to find Rin or Hanayo or both of them. They need to know of the sudden change in tonight’s upcoming ball. Maybe by talking to them, she’ll find the comfort she needs. With a new-found strength, she headed off towards the direction of the stable.

* * *

 “Oh dear, I’m afraid Hoshizora-san isn’t here today.” 

Some unfamiliar stable attendant was there in Rin’s stead for the day. Maki seems lost for a moment but soon regain her composure again. 

“Do you know where she is right now?” 

The stable attendant scratches her head, looking very uneasy since the Princess is asking her a question that she doesn’t know the answer to. 

“I’m truly sorry, your Highness but I honestly don’t know where she is…” 

Maki thanked the servant and left to find Rin and Hanayo. 

* * *

 “R-Rin-chan…” Hanayo stutters as Rin eyes became downcast for the first time. 

Her expression wasn’t the usual Rin anymore. She stood immobile in her spot. Her face looked distinctly glum. When Hanayo reached out to touch her, Rin flinches and recoils from her touch. 

“Kayo-chin… I’m sorry but I don’t think I can keep going like this, nya… you just said you love me too without truly understand what it means, don’t you, nya?” 

The gloominess from before was replaced by a painful look on Rin’s features. She didn’t mean for it to be this way. In all honesty, Rin thought she could hold it in a little longer. Just for a little longer. At least until Rin, Hanayo and Maki are out of the castle by tonight. But when she witnessed how close Hanayo was with _that Head Chef_ , she couldn’t stop the boiling sensation in her chest. Rin had no idea what was with her. She can’t even describe the growing need to reclaim what was rightfully hers. **Wait…** what was rightfully hers…? Has Hanayo ever said that she belong to Rin…? Rin reminded herself of the many times Hanayo stood by her and clasping Rin’s hands in hers, telling Rin repeatedly about how they’re best friends. But that’s just it… _best friends_. It’s all Hanayo ever said, nothing more. No matter how many times Rin scolded herself for being impatient, for not being a good girl and wait until the time is right. She will always look at Hanayo’s figure as Hanayo drifted even further away from her. All she could do right now is to run away… as far as possible. 

Unable to put up with the pain in her chest any longer, Rin turned around and ran. As far away from the root of the problem as possible. Hanayo called out after her but the cat-like girl didn’t listen. She blocked out everything around her as she ran. Eyes closed, her feet keeps on carrying her as fast as it could until she slammed against somebody. Causing both her and said person to fall onto the ground. Realizing what she had just done, Rin stood up quickly, offering a hand while apologizing to the person over and over again. 

“Rin? What are you apologizing for? It’s me.” 

Opening her eyes to find Maki dusting herself off, Rin was so perplexed to find Maki here of all people. Maki didn’t say anything, she only quirked her brow questioningly at Rin.

“What are you doing running with your eyes closed? I know you’re fast but closing your eyes while running isn’t going to make you any faster, Rin.”

She scolded Rin with the most sarcastic tone she could make. However, Rin scares the hell out of Maki when she started to weep uncontrollably. Maki became more unsettled as Rin keep on weeping without explaining to Maki what had happened. 

“R-Rin? Calm down, I didn’t mean anything bad by it. Why are you crying anyway?” 

Still, Rin wouldn’t budged from where she stood. Maki was trying her best to sooth Rin but to no avail. Then, out of nowhere, Rin hugged Maki tightly. She was so surprised, she froze in Rin’s arms. 

“R-Rin…? Are you okay…?” 

“M-Maki-chan….*hic*…. I’m sorry, nya…*hic*… Rin wasn’t patient enough… I’m so sorry, nya…” 

“H-Huh…? I don’t get what you’re saying at all, Rin.” 

Maki feels like she’s completely in the dark as she just pats Rin’s back soothingly while Rin sometimes lets out an audible word now and then. That is until a certain brown-hair girl’s name escape Rin’s lips.

“I know I shouldn’t but… *hic*… Kayo-chin was so friendly with that Chef, nya… *hic*” 

Hanayo? Finally, Maki understood what was going on. She sighed inwardly. Seriously, they usually aren’t such a handful. Why choose now of all times to cause trouble for her?  Rin always have such impeccable timing. 

“Rin, calm down. Hanayo didn’t have anything special for Sakaki-san.” 

Rin lifts her tear-stained face up at Maki accusingly because Maki was backing Hanayo up instead of her. 

“Pfft…!” Upon seeing Rin’s face, Maki laughed hysterically. 

“Maki-chan! Why are you laughing at me, nya? You’re not nice at all, nya! Laughing at me while I’m having a crisis, nya!” 

Stiffing her laughing, Maki brings her hand up and wipes away Rin’s tears.

“Honestly, I’m sure Hanayo will come to terms with her own feelings soon enough. Besides,…” Maki paused, causing Rin to look puzzled with her still tear-stained face, “…Aren’t I supposed to be the one crying right now?” 

“Nya?” Rin still doesn’t get what Maki means until Maki started patting Rin’s head while laying out what had happened when she met the King. 

“My father already had someone in mind before tonight, Rin. I just met him this morning.” 

“What? You’re serious, nya!?” 

Maki glanced back at Rin, pinching Rin’s nose causing her to yelp but Maki refused to let go as Rin both whined and cried at the same time. One look at them right now and anyone would think that they’re just playing around as the red head princess keep pinching the cat-like girl’s nose. Poor Rin. Still, she deserved it for being insensitive towards Maki’s mood. It only occurred to Rin how sour Maki mood is when Rin has been whining for fifteen minutes yet Maki still wouldn’t let go of her nose.

“Maki-chan~ plese lut go ov my ose~ nya~”

A whole full thirty minutes passed by until Maki has finally decided to let go. Rin really has to thanked the Gods that her nose is still intact with her face although it seems more like a deep shade of crimson pulp residing in the middle of her face than an actual nose. Again, poor Rin. But she still deserved it. Maki crossed her arms and looked in the direction Rin just ran from, it became clear to Maki that Hanayo wouldn’t come. She must have thought that Maki would be more helpful than she is in this situation. Well, Maki would have to make the trip to where Hanayo is later to tell her the news. Not like she has much choice in the matter, she was so sure Rin wouldn’t come with her had she suggested for it. Despite that, Maki can tell Rin isn’t emotionally stable right now.

“His name is Alistair. A renowned noble from UTX.”

Rin looks at Maki when she spoke up. Still stroking her redden nose, she cocked her head to one side.

“Never heard of him, nya.”

“Of course you haven’t, all you ever think about is Hanayo and the horses, after all.”

“Sorry, nya…”

Then, Maki looks up at the sky as if searching for answers.

“It’s fine. I don’t blame you, Rin. I’d be pretty shaken up myself if someone I love would be as dense as Hanayo.”

That same distant look Rin saw yesterday returned to Maki. Worries overcome Rin as Maki stayed silent for who knows how long. She was about to ask Maki what’s wrong until the normal Maki came back again.

“Anyway, my father decided he’s going to be my groom. The ball was a congratulation from him to _us_.”

“No way, nya… not only did he break his promise but he also lied to you about the ball, nya?”

“Seems like it.”

Shivers went down Maki’s spine again. She was definitely creeped out by the _‘us’_ word she just uttered. However, Rin isn’t doing any better either. The same thought went through her head repeatedly; is Maki going to see Hanayo after this? Definitely. But with her or without her? Rin hadn’t had the slightest idea.

It was already dusk by the time Maki was done talking about her problem. One of the maids ran up to Maki asking where she has been the entire time they went looking for her. Clearly, she needs to get ready right now and Rin needs to go back to get her job done. Assuring Maki that she was fine, Rin bid farewell to her and head off to where her preparations should be.

It’s about time… Just after the ball and they’ll be welcome by the forests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Haa~~~~
> 
> It's sooooo bad!! Why is it soooo bad!?
> 
> I know... I put MakiNico tag first so why RinPana first? Initially, I wanted all of them to have some screen time. It's not fair if they're not given fan service, you know? Even though it gives me crisis. And the whole quote from Moana is in there too... I can't help it! Who doesn't love Maui and Moana!?
> 
> Ahem! If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Your opinion will let me decide whether or not I need to continue this story. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	3. An Attempted Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I haven't made a long chapter this time since I planned to release a sooner chapter after this.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -Megumi: Blessing.  
> -Kriegsheld: War hero in German.  
> -Alistair: I know Alistair has a meaning but I've always wanted to make the guy name Alistair play a villain role. Which is the reason why I chose this name.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The guest arrived by the dozen, each sporting expensive looking accessories which covered their heads entirely. Everyone wore a new dress or suit that was decorated with a little bit of touches in gold or silver here and there. Even though they have put so much efforts in donning such lavishing garments, it is a given that they would be discarded after the night was past. In the sky, the full moon provided a natural lighting into the grand hall which held the main event. Greetings were offered out along the gravel path, dainty fairy lights added a surplus amount of color to the parade of footsteps. A sweet melody was drifting through the busy atmosphere, and it seemed to be coming from the ballroom. A collection of violinists, harp players and pianists were placed at the far end of the hall where the perpendicular window of the ballroom resided, and Maki could identify the smells of lavender incense which had been placed at various intervals around the room earlier that day. She stood behind the grand door, two guards stationed at each of the door’s side, hands on the handle, ready to open at any minute. As the clear, loud voice of the herald declare the arrival of the Princess, the door opened to reveal Maki in her simple creamy-white gown made of soft, satiny fabric, long and loose. The creamy sheets of the dress slipped onto her shoulders, peppering her body with soft, sensual kisses. Like a lover, it seduced her senses and conveyed with utmost skill the art of pleasing. Chatters around the ballroom came to a halt at the Princess’ arrival. A few whispers here and there but most were gaping at how breathtakingly beautiful Maki was. Maki took each step down the stairs just as instructed, her gown fluttering behind her with each graceful step she made. When she reach the end of the stairs, she lifted her dress and curtsied to all the nobles while they do the same. Then, they all resume their previous conversation, leaving Maki to herself.

Suddenly, Alistair steps up to her from the crowd, offering her his hand. Maki was surprised to say the least but she still finds herself cursing why he had to show up to ruin the night so soon.

“Would you be so kind as to have the first dance with me?”

Maki didn’t want to take his hand but she can feel her father’s eyes on her from the buffet table across the room. Reluctantly, she took his hand and he led her to the center of the room. Alistair put his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder. Together, they initiated the first dance of the night. When they finished with the leading dance, other pairs have step into the floor as well. Noticing how quiet Maki is, Alistair tried to start a conversation.

“As expected of the Princess, you’re so good at dancing. Is there something you can’t do at all?”

His voice brought Maki back to her current dancing partner, causing her to raise her eyebrow.

“Pardon me, you were saying, my Lord?”

Alistair smiled at her. “I didn’t think you would be so absorbed into the night like this. I think you have a beautiful soul, my dear Princess.”

His way of addressing her is invading but Maki’s still unaffected. Instead, she smiled back.

“How so, my Lord?”

Alistair glanced around the room in regarding to his answer. “Well, for starters, your first attraction was the collection of musicians at the end of the hall over there. I don’t think there are that many people who have an eye for music.”

“Really now, my Lord?” She said it in a whisper, hoping that he wouldn’t catch it. Much to her dismay, he did.

“Yes, very much so, my dear Princess.”

As his eyes lock on to hers, they continued dancing with their eyes locked to each other. Alistair’s gaze bore deep into her very being, exposing her. His eyes, however, were full of lust, ambition and something else that Maki can seem to make out. The tension between them smothered Maki, for a second she thought he could seen through to her intentions for the night had he look deeper. In result to his gaze, she looked away, unable to keep up with the staring between them for another minute. Alistair laughed dryly, letting go of her and wandered off on his own. Feeling light-headed, Maki walked off to where the buffet table resided. She can tell that it’s going to be a very, _very_ long night.

* * *

 

It was one of these nights that Maki find herself sneaking up to one of the tallest towers in the castle only to sit down, head tilted towards the sky, observing the constellations and the patina of the moon. To Maki, nighttime was the best time of the day. It was when the scorching heat surrendered to the onshore breeze and Maki could be outside without need to cover every inch of her skin. The stars would come as if to welcome her back to these hours of comfort and relaxation, away from the tiredness of the day. More over, the stars has always been a part of her life. Aside from Rin and Hanayo, they were her only friend when the light of day fades away. Sometimes, Maki would be in the company of Rin and Hanayo if they managed to slip away from their room. Their chatter went on until the small hours, always with a backdrop of crickets in the long glass.

How much Maki wished it would be the same like usual tonight… The noisy chatter of the Royals and aristocrats resonate from the ballroom behind her, pulling Maki back to the cruelty of reality. She was standing on the balcony just outside the ballroom. The only thing separating her and the crowded room full of bogus nobles is the transparent glass door. If this ball was arranged for some other purposes than her own engagement, Maki would have been in there happily chatting away with the nobles, enjoying herself among the laughter. Alas, such was not the case, as Maki was forced to don a beautiful white dress for the occasion. Normally, Maki would have been very pleased with such an elegant gown were the purpose of wearing it had been different.

If Rin and Hanayo were here, they would have teased her for scowling so much. It was never her intention to be so grumpy right now. Every time she closes her eyes, she can still feel Alistair putting his hand on her waist so naturally. This was just a celebratory ball for her engagement and yet he already acted like they’re newly-weds. He even went as far as kissing her cheek in front of nobles who asked for a show and their shrieking could cause one’s eardrums go deaf. Maki can feel herself going numb with all the creeps that crawl down her body as she recalls the whole evening in that ballroom. Maki used to wonder why the time when she’s truly herself pass by so fast. Yet now, all she can think of is how much longer is tonight going to last.

The creaking sound of the glass door behind her brought her thoughts back to reality and the feeling of dread fills her very soul when Alistair spoke up.

“What’s wrong, Princess? Are you tired?”

Maki started contemplating the reason why he’s out here with her when he’s obviously enjoying all the attentions from the flattering nobles. The more she interacted with them, the more stifling she feels. She can only keep up with Alistair to a moderate amount of time. Which is why, a few minutes ago, she managed to escape from his grasp. If she can do it once, she can do it again.

“You need not worry about me, my Lord. Please don’t mind me and return to the ball.”

Alistair cocked his eyebrow, smiling lightly. “Without you…?”

A vein popped up on her forehead but she still keep her cool nonetheless. Still not turning around to face him, Maki tried to address him with the most sickeningly sweetest voice that even she herself didn’t think she has.

“I just don’t want to make a fool out of you for being so quiet and let you do all the talking, my Lord.”

He took one more step towards Maki, causing her become even more conscious of his presence. Maki gulped, slowly turning around.

“I wouldn’t mind. As long as it’s you, _Maki_.”

She was taken by surprise when he addressed her by her first name. Unable to keep her composure any longer, she was going to lash out at him only to be trap between his big arms when she turned around completely. Maki’s eyes went wide and her mouth slightly parted. To think that she was so shocked to the point that her body stopped listening to her, she was completely frozen. Alistair’s face was so close to hers, Maki could even feel his breath on her. What is strange about it is there are no traces of alcohol. **Had this man not been drinking?**

“What are you saying, my Lord? You’re clearly not in your rightest mind. Let me call the maids to bring you back to your room.”

Maki tried to move but Alistair restricts her movements with his strong grip. His hot breath brushing against her ear. This, however, fills Maki with rage when she anticipated what is about to come.

“ _Maki_ , why are you being so cold to me? Just call me by my name… like I’m calling you right now. Is it that hard to refer to me as your-husband-to-be?”

If he hadn’t whispered those horribly disgusting things next to her ear, she wouldn’t have pay attention to what he says at all as she’s working for an escape as fast as possible. However, as much as she wanted to get away, his grip is far too strong for her to break free.

“My Lord, if you don’t rest right now, I’m afraid you’re going to get _much_ _worse_ the following morning. _Please_ , detach yourself from me right this instant, my Lord.”

She was so sure it wasn’t the effect of wine doing this to Alistair. Yet, Maki can feel his grip tighten ever so slightly with each thoughts he says.

“You know, _Maki_ … when I first met you, you stunned me with your flawless beauty. Your voice was melodic music to my ears; your sharp look combined with those amethyst orbs pierced right through my soul; your crimson locks flowing down your shoulders looked so soft that I wanted to comb my fingers through them so badly… everything about you appeal to me, calling me… driving me insane.”

 **This man is downright repulsive…** Maki thought to herself as she shifted, aiming for the right time to strike him.

“At that moment, I’ve decided to have you as mine. No matter what! Which is why… will you be mine, Maki?”

When Alistair looked up to see her face, he was confused by her expression. There was no outburst, no anger, nothing. Instead, there was a smirk on her face.

“I’m flattered by your confession, my Lord. But here is where the curtains unveil itself.”

He arched one eyebrow, searching Maki’s face for answer. That is where his mistake is made when he loosen his grip on Maki, giving her the perfect chance to kneed him in the crotch. Completely taken by surprise, he slump to the ground, holding his crotch. When he looked up, that sly smile from earlier is still on Maki’s face, but there was also something else there. Deep in those amethyst orbs hold the deadliest look he wouldn’t even think a princess would ever possess. Before he could utter a word, Maki elbowed him right in the head, knocking him out cold. Staring down at Alistair’s now unconscious body, Maki muttered.

“So much for being a _Kriegsheld_ , my Lord.”

After checking that Alistair is unconscious, she left through the balcony using the vines near there, careful not to let her heels hit the ground too hard. Next, she looked around the halls, checking if anybody is around. Only the whistling sound of the wind and stillness in the air at night responded to her. Then, she rounded a corner and headed straight towards the direction of her chamber. Maki was about to walk straight to her doors when the sound of two guards chatting in front of her room caught her attention. She hid right behind a curve with a decorative armor. Luckily, Maki had remove her heels before coming here or they would have found her with all the noise. One of the guards started yawning.

“Oi, oi, what’s the Captain gonna think when he saw you like this? You’ll be scrubbing the barracks for a week!”

The yawning one scratching his head while the other guard putting his hands on his hip.

“It’s fine, isn’t it? Captn’ is off with the party and all while we have to stand here and guard the Princess chamber. Don’cha think it’s unfair?”

“Well, it’s not like we have much options… it _is_ the Princess’ ball. I’d sure like to get myself some booze though…”

“See? You’re just like me, then.”

“But I’m still much more afraid of the Captain… Y-Your Highness! What are you doing here?”

Much to their surprise, they weren’t expecting to be caught by the Princess herself when she suddenly appeared out of no where. They stand to attention immediately, one of them sweating so bad just because they thought they were dead meat for slacking off. Too bad for them, these guys are just small pries to Maki. She’ll just have to use the soft approach first and knock them out later. Maki walked up to them, all righteous like the Princess she’s supposed to be.

“You shouldn’t be slacking off on your shift. I wonder what the Captain of the King’s Knight is going to think when he hears this?”

Maki can see them flinched when she finished her sentence. The silent scream exchanged between the two of them when they prepare themselves for what’s to come.

“I have to get back to my room. Forget you ever saw me here and no one is going to be reported to the Captain, am I clear?”

“Y-Yes of course, your Highness!”

“Good.” Maki walked passed them and opened the door. But stopped in her tracks when the door was opened. The guards were about to turn around when a heavy blow hit against the back of their heads. Unconscious bodies slumped down the floor. Maki glanced back towards them with a cold look.

“I don’t think I’ll be giving you both the privilege to report to him about me either.”

Closing the door behind her, putting the bodies against the door to block its entrance, Maki walks towards the wardrobe. Opening her wardrobe, Maki pushes all the dresses aside and puts her hand against the back of the wardrobe. She began feeling the frame down towards the lower right corner and pushed the button there. A sounded ‘click’ and the wooden board slides itself downward, revealing the hidden armor along with the weapons behind it. She removes her dress and puts on her armor. It’s a light armor consists of a pauldron, rerebrace, couter and vambrace down her left arm along with a pair of gauntlets; a pair of poleyns covers both of her knees combine with greaves on both lower legs. When Maki finished putting on her armor, she looks back into the wardrobe and her eyes stop at the helmet. It was Megumi’s favorite helmet. Her words echoes in Maki’s head again.

_“It’s an armet. This helmet has been my protective charm since forever and this time I passed it down to you. I hope that it will protect you much better than me, Nishikino.”_

The sharp pain from this morning came back to Maki when she remembered what Megumi had told her. She ignored the pain and reached out for the helmet, strapping it to her belt. Maki did the same with the swords on her right. As for her bow, she fasten it against the bandolier behind her back that runs from her left shoulder down to her right hip. After she finished gathering her gear, Maki pulled the rope from under her bed out and tied it around the handle of the balcony. Maki gave the rope a few strong pull to check its durability. Finally, with one swing, she slides down the rope into the garden beneath with ease.

Just when she was about to lift her feet, a scream resounded from the storage room. Maki became stunned for a second, her eyes went wide when she gasps.

“Hanayo…!”

Recognizing the mysterious scream, Maki ran towards the direction of the storage room.

* * *

By the time Maki got there, only Rin was there. Everything was trashed. Fruits were all over the place. Broken pieces of barrels and urns were everywhere. The whole place was in complete disorder while Rin just sit there on the ground clutching her arm. Maki crouched down next to her and shook her lightly.

“Rin? What happened here? Are you alright?”

When Maki took a closer look to Rin’s appearance, she noticed that Rin was bleeding from her forehead along with a long narrow cut on her arm. Other than that, she seemed fine.

“What happened to Hanayo?”

Rin looked bewilderingly at Maki while she just take out a piece of bandage in her pouch to tend to Rin’s wound.

“H-How did you know, nya…?”

Still not looking up from the wound, Maki sighed.

“Like anyone who had been with you guys for years wouldn’t recognized that scream.”

“I-I see, nya…”

The darkness in the room shadowed Rin’s face while Maki focused on the task at hand. None of them said a word until Rin started shaking.

“They got Kayo-chin, Maki-chan…” Maki looked up at her, “…I tried to stop them but they still managed to drag Kayo-chin away, nya…”

Maki narrowed her eyes. “Who took her, Rin?”

“The guards, nya!” Rin clenched her teeth.

Finishing the bandaging, Maki stood up and looked at the direction of the castle dungeon.

“Alright, we’ll use the tunnel in the dungeon after we got Hanayo out.”

At what she just heard, Rin looked up Maki perplexedly.

“What are you talking about, Maki-chan?”

Maki gazed down at Rin with a confident smirk.

“What else? We’re going to save Hanayo.”

Rin stutters profusely at Maki’s confident look.

“B-But the guards… they already took Kayo-chin, n-nya…”

Maki extended her hand to Rin.

“Doesn’t mean they can stop us from saving our best friend, Rin.”

Rin hesitated but took Maki’s hand anyway. Hitting herself with both hands, Rin was pumped up and ready to rescue Hanayo.

“Alright, nya! Let’s go save Kayo-chin from those guards, nya!”

Maki nodded at her and headed off with Rin to the dungeon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Who doesn't love a cliffhanger (´ ▽ ` ) ~
> 
> Please don't hit me with the whole Alistair/Maki thing (~￣▽￣)~
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	4. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> This is my first time completing a long chapter within five days! I think it's crappy writing this time though... Seriously, if you think this is good then you guys truly are the best! ( >.< )
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -Medizin: Medicine  
> -The God Asclepius: Initially, the symbol of Healing and Medicine came from him, since he is THE God of Healing and Medicine. His rod is also the symbol of health since it has a snake woven around a staff as well. One symbol that everybody always see when they go to the Pharmacy is two snakes woven around a winged staff. That staff is the Caduceus, a symbol of Hermes. It is often mistakenly used as a symbol of medicine, especially the US. I know I wrote a VENOMOUS snake in the story while they used a NON-VENOMOUS snake for rituals of healing. However, I think it's more fitting with venomous. Use poison to cure poison :P  
> Here is the article if anyone is interested: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rod_of_Asclepius
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_Before the Princess’ escape…_ **

The last light of the day began to die out signaling the beginning of Maki’s plan. Yet, the plan wasn’t what currently occupying Hanayo’s mind. She thought when Rin was no longer here, she could calm down and think about what Rin said. As it turned out, not only was Hanayo mistaken but she also couldn’t even have the peace of mind. What Rin said from this noon brought about a heavy burden on her chest that she couldn’t shake off…

 

**_…FLASH BACKS…_ **

_After breakfast, Hanayo went with Rin to the stable only to find out today wasn’t her shift. Rin kept on apologizing to her about forgetting her own schedule but she only smiled at Rin and assured her that it was okay. The attendant for today’s schedule was Ichinose Marika. She’s a year older than Hanayo, Rin and Maki. Marika is the type of person who gets bored with things easily and always switches to something else in a flash. At first, Hanayo thought she was a little hard to get along with since she changed her mind so quick. However, after a few times working together with her, Hanayo has come to know that she’s quite nice and will help people when they need it._

_Since Rin didn’t have her shift today, Hanayo asked her to come help out in the kitchen. So, Hanayo and Rin bid Marika good bye and wandered off to the kitchen. By the time they got there, the atmosphere in the kitchen was hectic. The sizzle sound of frying pan resounded around the room combined with the continuous chopping of garlic or spring onions on the chopping board was proof of how busy this morning was. Other than Sakaki, there were also two more helpers: Nagayama Minami and Miyashita Coco. Both of them were always considerate of other people, which led them to do volunteer work often. It seemed they were the only one Sakaki allowed into the kitchen to help. Hanayo laughed at how typical Sakaki can be when it came to asking for help from other servants._

_Spotting Hanayo, Sakaki abandoned her frying pan and ran to Hanayo, hugging her so tight she could barely breathed._

_“Hanayo-san! Thank god you’re finally here! I’m currently short on hand right now and you came just at the right time!”_

_“C-Can’t breathe, S-Sakaki-san!”_

_Hanayo squeaked while Sakaki let go of her, laughing apologetically. In contrary to their enthusiasm, Rin’s face became darker and darker when she witnessed them hugging. However, as gloomy as Rin was, she wouldn’t dared move. Even she herself was aware of how much trouble she can cause if she went out of hand by saying something she wasn’t supposed to. Like spilling the beans on Maki’s plan for example. After the both of them exchanged necessary questions like what should Hanayo help with first, Sakaki’s eyes finally laid on Rin._

_“Ah, Rinny! It’s you! Coming to help out too?”_

**_Rinny, nya…?_ ** _Rin didn’t respond, she only nodded. Sakaki’s smile grew wider._

_“Well, thank you very much. Anyone who is a friend of Hanayo-san are always welcomed here.”_

_A sudden burning smell brought her back to her senses when she remembered she was still cooking. Sakaki ran back to her frying pan, hurriedly putting out the fire before whatever was being cooked burn out completely. Minami asked for Rin’s assistance with whisking the eggs along with other ingredients while Hanayo helped Sakaki with plucking the chicken’s feathers._

_“Um, Sakaki-san? Is all the preparations for tonight’s ball?”_

_“Yeah, no time to waste! There are also other nobles from other holds coming here so the number of people we need to serve are more than a hundred.”_

_“T-That many!?” Hanayo was stunned._

_“Yeah! Which is why I’m grateful you brought Rinny along. We could really use a hand right now.”_

_Sakaki grinned at her and Hanayo laughed lightly. Their exchanging didn’t go unnoticed by Rin. This cause Rin unable to work as efficient as she usually does as she keep on sulking by herself. Unfortunately, for Rin, that was how the whole day in the kitchen was. Hanayo having fun with Sakaki while she was oblivious with the sulking cat-like best friend of hers._

* * *

 

_By the time they were done with kitchen work, it was already half past noon. Rin insisted they need to go right away, Hanayo was about to walk out the door when Sakaki pulled her back and gave her a few rice balls as thanks. Of course, those rice balls made by the Head Chef herself was what triggered Hanayo’s overexcitement for the day. She was so surprised and overwhelmed when Sakaki gave her rice balls as gifts for a job well done. However, Rin was shock to know that someone else beside her and Maki knew about Hanayo’s obsession for rice. For the first time in her life, she truly knew what anger was like._

_Rin was furious. Confused. Disoriented. A foreign surge of emotion inside her threaten to release made her unable to think clearly. All she could do was thinking of getting out of there. Deep down inside, she was afraid of what she might say or do to Hanayo. Even more, causing trouble and adding more burden on Maki’s shoulder was something she never intended to do. Being deep in thoughts, Rin walked with a faster pace than usual. In result to that, Hanayo sometimes has to catch up to her. Until they reached the castle’s courtyard, Rin suddenly stopped abruptly, causing her brown-hair friend to bump against her back. Hanayo was about to ask her what’s wrong when she mumbled quietly._

_“…Kayo-chin, do you love me?”_

_“Eh…?” Hanayo was confuse by Rin’s unusual question but still answer anyway, “Of course I do, Rin-chan.”_

_“Do you really mean that, Kayo-chin…?”_

_“Rin-chan…?” Hanayo was even more confuse by what Rin just said. However, Rin still refused to turn around and faced her._

_“Do you know that I love you so very much, Kayo-chin?” Rin could feel tears threatening to fall, “I love you yet you wouldn’t noticed it at all. It’s hard to bear with it, you know?”_

_At this point, everything she had been holding in was about to burst out. Rin was afraid if she keep on going, she’ll let out all of her pent-up feelings since long ago. All that she wanted was to say it out loud to the one person she wanted to hear it most. In return, the cost of their friendship and Maki’s plan. Finally, Rin decided to turn around, not to explain herself or to make Hanayo understand but to find something for herself. Not an answer from Hanayo. Anything that would get her out of this state she’s in._

_“I did everything I could! I try to make you see but you just don’t see it at all, Kayo-chin!”_

_On the other hand, Hanayo was completely lost. She couldn’t understand what Rin was trying to say at all. Then, the gloominess went away only to be replaced by the painful look._

**_… END OF FLASH BACKS…_ **

 

Hanayo closed her eyes as the flash backs of the recent events from noon came back to her. It was as if she’s reliving the moment again. That moment when Rin became sadden, pained for the first time in so many years that Hanayo has known her. Of course, said girl had had many vulnerable moments that only Hanayo was allow to see but this time was different. Hanayo can feel it, whatever was bothering her friend definitely is something that Rin can’t comprehend. Then, all of the things Rin said came to her mind. Hanayo is the cause. How? She has no idea. No matter how hard she thinks about it, the answer just won’t come. The guilt started manifested when she remembered Rin accused her of being insensitive.

Little did Hanayo know that while she keeps on feeling remorseful, the guards had started their rounds for the night. One of them came across the storage room and noticed her there spacing out while holding a sack on one hand and an apple the other. The guard slammed the door violently, shocking Hanayo out of her trance.

“What are you doing here in the storage room!? Kitchen’s staff were supposed to be at the kitchen and the ball serving food!”

“I-I’m sorry! I-I just wanted to gather some more for the ball.” Hanayo stutters, still shocked from the slam from before.

As much as she knows that she’s a bad liar and that the ball’s buffet table was more than enough since she helped with the kitchen since morning, Hanayo still hoped that the guard will buy it and let her go. Unfortunately, this one was smarter than most average guard.

“You think I’m some idiot!? I just spoke with the Head Chef and she just boasted to me about how she made so much for this ball that there might be leftovers!”

Hanayo flinched, fear started shrouded her heart. The guard grabbed Hanayo by the collar and yanked her close.

“Are you playing with me, thief!? Trying to steal from the castle’s supply! How dared you!”

“Y-You’re w-wrong… I-I wasn’t trying t-to steal…” Hanayo tried to defense herself when she realized she couldn’t. If she said that Maki asked for these, they would find out about the plan.

“What? You’re trying to explain yourself now? Well, you’ll have plenty of time explaining your ‘schemes’ once you’re in the dungeon, _thief_.”

When he was about to turn around and drag Hanayo away, there was a sudden blow against his back. However, the blow wasn’t powerful enough to knock him out. The guard cursed and turned around to find Rin with a club, eyes as sharp as an actual clawed creature.

“You brat!” He cursed once again.

“Let go of Kayo-chin!” Rin hissed.

The guard snorted then threw Hanayo down to the ground, drawing out his sword with a menacing smirk.

“Fine then! I’ll play with you, you damn annoying brat!” He swung his sword.

First time fighting an actual battle, Rin was inexperienced so she wasn’t sure how to move. She tried to dodge but her instinct was too slow for a trained guard. Thus, he managed to make a long cut on her left arm. Rin held her bleeding arm while she dodged and blocked with the club. With each strike the guard made, the club became more and more damaged until he cut it in half. Left with nothing to defend herself with, Rin was about to brace herself for the next attack when the guard unexpectedly hit her head with the hilt of his sword instead of the sword. However, his hit was relentless, causing Rin to pass out immediately. While the guard’s back was still facing her, Hanayo was about to hit him from behind when a second guard appeared.

“Hey, why are you taking so long… what the-!”

“Just caught red-handed this one right here. She tried to steal food from the storage. And here is hers accomplice.”

The first one said as he moved his head to Rin’s slumped body on the ground. Then, they both looked at her.

“Let’s get her to the dungeon for further interrogation.”

Hanayo was barely able to move. Fear overcame her completely when they drag her away with her calling Rin’s name, hoping that her friend is okay.

* * *

 

A rustle from the nearby bush caused the guards to become suspicious. Two of them hold up their halberd and point at said bush. After a minute passed by with nothing but stillness in the air, the guards lowered their weapons, returning to their normal stance. The seemingly forgotten conversation was back again between them. Maki watched them from the bush and let out a small sigh, relieved that they’re no longer alarmed of the rustling. She jumped when Rin spoke up.

“Hey Maki-chan, how come you slip away so soon, nya? Didn’t you said you’ll slip out when everyone’s asleep, nya?”

Still scanning the area, Maki answered. “I don’t think anyone is going to bed with all that food and how absorbed they are with the ball. Besides, with the way that _man_ kept on touching me, I don’t think I can stand that stupid ball any longer.”

“Oh.” Was all Rin say.

With the general map of the dungeon in her hand and the courtyard in front of the dungeon in her head, Maki thinks of the best way to approach the dungeon. Two lines of bushes ran across the yard and stopped in front of the steel door with trees on either side of the line while two guards were stationed in the yard. Occasional guards patrol on the halls next to the door. Maki looked to the halls. **Torches light the halls so sneaking through the hall is impossible, then…**                                                          

She glanced up to the roof. Yet, the small chances they could made it up there is too risky. The guards will notice the noises from the hall and the dungeon is no different from a keep. There is no telling if the rope is going to hold onto anything once she throw it up there. Crossed out the rope entrance, Maki looks for any underground entrance. Unfortunately, the map only shows the underground cave outside the castle for dumping bodies. The only possible way in was the ancient secret passageway, a massive underground maze that was built under the castle for emergency escape. There are countless routes that connect to every places within the castle ground.

Maki narrows her eyes. That route is possible but also too dangerous. The passageway was loaded with too many traps. If they trigger anything there, they’ll get hurt. The situation is dire and Maki couldn’t think of any way out other than the passageway that connects with the dungeon. Traps as it may be, she will have to risk it. As for the way in, Maki scoffs when there are no other options. **Improvising is the only choice, huh…**

She puts the map into her belt’s bag. Rin asked as she watched Maki closely.

“Have you think of anything yet, Maki-chan?”

“Yeah, I’m done.” Maki turned her head to Rin, “Rin, you’ll sneak in through that steel door when I give the signal, alright?”

“Huh? You’re going to face them head on, nya? That is too dangerous, nya!” Rin whispered frantically.

“I’m not going to do something that will get me capture. I’m just playing decoy and draws the guards’ attention to some place else. Meanwhile, you’ll slip inside first when I whistle.” Maki poked Rin’s head.

“Nya!” Rin held her head. Before Maki was about to left the bush, she called out after Maki with a hush voice.

“Maki-chan, be careful, nya!”

Maki nodded to her and left.

* * *

 

Maki put on her helmet and sneaked up to the hall on the right.

“Hey!” The guards all whipped their head in her direction. “Come and get me, you idiots!”

Her taunting has successfully pissed them off when half a dozen of them came after her. Maki signaled with a whistle then turned around and fled, leading the guards away from the dungeon as far as possible. Rin looks after Maki with worried eyes until her figure were no longer visible. Torn between running to the dungeon door and after Maki to aid her, Rin closed her eyes tight and ran straight to the door, wishing Maki would come back safe and sound.

* * *

 

**_Maki’s side…_ **

I ran up to the courtroom in the castle and took a turn, hoping that I’ll be able to cut them off. A hallway and the stairs appeared before me, time is running out and I have to make a choice. The clanking sound of their armor reaches nearer, I turned to the stairs. Initially, I really did plan to take them on but as there are half a dozen of them, it is most likely a suicidal strategy. When I reach the top of the stairs, a long hallway welcomed me again. Until I reached the end of the hall, it was a dead end. My eyes went wide when the realization struck me what a foolish choice I’ve made. Gnashing my teeth, I turned around and drew my sword, ready for the worse.

The clanking sound became louder with each step they took. It seemed like they knew this part of the castle well as they deliberately took slow steps up the stairs. They laughed to each other, their voices echoed from the stairs as they threaten me. They knew they have managed to corner me.

“Give up, intruder! You’re already at a dead end!”

Sweats rolled down my forehead. They were almost there when suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and pulled me backwards. A rumbling sound resounded as the wall lowered down in front of me. When they reached the place, a dead end welcomed them and no intruder. One of them shouted furiously, others thumping their feet.

“Where the hell did that bastard go!? We got him! And he just magically disappeared!”

“He must have tricked us somehow. Maybe he went the other way instead.” Another one said.

“Well then, what are we waiting around for? Let’s go find him!” The third one said and they all retreated.

I waited until the clanking sound disappeared down the hall, my heart beating a thousand miles a second. When I remembered I wasn’t alone, I whipped my head around, ready for whatever danger behind when my eyes went wide once again as I recognized the familiar figure in front of me.

* * *

 

**_Rin’s side…_ **

Closing the big door quietly behind me, I looked around and called out Kayo-chin’s name in a small whisper but no respond came. I started searching around the cells, carefully not to make any noise in case there are still guards here. This dungeon consist of two levels, each level contains a score. Only a few inmates occupied some of them and it seemed like Kayo-chin isn’t here.

Somehow, this place made my stomach churned as the inmates stared at me from their cells with wild eyes. An acrid smell drifting about in the air increases that stomach-churning feeling even more. I took each careful steps through the cells. One of them seemed to recognize my uniform and threw himself against the cell on my right, scaring the hell out of me. I stumbled back onto the ground before he could have the opportunity to grab my arm. With his face pressed against the bars, he flailed his arms towards me in a hopeless attempt.

I stood up and eased myself down then descended to the second level, hoping that she will be there. I called out her name like how I did previously and sure enough, a respond came from the farthest cell in the corner.

“Rin-chan?”

Part of me was relief to see that she’s fine. However, another part of me became uncomfortable when I saw her again. A sharp pain came when I see her face dimly lit due to the torch on the wall nearby. I pushed the annoying feeling down to the darkest, deepest part of me and focused on the task of getting Kayo-chin out. Kayo-chin’s hands were gripping the cell’s bars with her face close to get a clearer look of me. I ran up to her cell and held her hand. She looked relief for a second and then gripped my hand to have closer inspection with a frantic look.

“Kayo-chin, I’m okay. It’s just a small wound, nya.”

She was about to retort when I interrupted her.

“First thing first, let’s get you out quick before the guards came back, nya.” I said to her, “Do you know where they keep the keys, nya?”

“I’m not so sure, Rin-chan. Ever since the guards threw me in here and left, the prisoners have been whistling, saying something like ‘Come on boy, come here, we’ve got a bone for you.’ When I asked, they said it’s to get the key.” Hanayo explained.

“Bone? It’s a dog, nya! Have you seen the dog, Kayo-chin?”

“E-Eh? N-No, I didn’t.” Kayo-chin stammered when she realized that she could have been of help if she had try to look for the dog.

“It’s okay, Kayo-chin! I’ll look for him, nya. You just wait right here, I’ll be right back, nya!” I grinned at her.

“Okay, be careful, Rin-chan.” Kayo-chin smiled.

* * *

 

**_Maki’s side…_ **

“M-Mother!?” The Queen of Medizin Kingdom smiled kindly down at me. She must have came here from the ball because she is wearing a silky violet gown.

A huge wave of relief and fear washed through me as my mother stood before me. I stood up. Dusting myself off while the worse possible scenario about my mother told my father what she suspected would happen before she came here to help me. She was always sharp about me and everything related to me.

“You don’t have to look so dreadful like that. Your father doesn’t know about you and me being here.”

I looked at her in disbelief. What she said was something so strange that I wasn’t so sure if she was actually here to help or she’s just lying. I observed her carefully yet there is nothing but a smile played on her lips.

“You don’t have to be cautious either, Maki. I know about your plan with Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan.”

My eyes went wide when she said that. Unpleasant thoughts began to plague my mind as I try to think of a way out of this situation. Mother smiled graciously at me.

“You probably don’t know this but I was against your father’s betrothal plan for you. I can understand why you would want to leave the castle.”

“What…? You’re not joking right, Mother?” I breathed out in disbelief.

“I won’t blame you for not believing me. After all, I did attend the ball with your father. I have to be honest with you about how I feel though. I was really displeased when I’d seen how clingy that man was with you during the ball.” Mother narrowed her eyes.

“Oh.” I was at a loss for words. How could I say anything after Mother’s heartfelt confession?

When I looked around the room, I became aware of where I was. It was an unfamiliar part of the castle that I’ve never seen before. Surely, it is a chamber for a nobleman as there are quite some lavishing decorative silverware in the room. Belongings were scattered across the room. A huge double bed here. A fireplace there. Other than that, the chamber seem like it was desert since long ago with all the thick cobwebs hanging in the dusty corners. The only source of light illuminating the darken room was from the moonlight on the night sky. Seldom had the moonlight shined so brightly tonight. Sometimes, the cloud would blocked the moon, only to shine brightly again once the cloud had left.

“This room is just like your passageway. It’s a secret room for hiding. To come the way you just fell in, just pull the candle on the wall next to it, there are candles on the other side too. As for your escape route, to avoid meeting with those guards, you should use the contraption over here at the fireplace. It will lead to the underground passageway, I’m sure you’ll know where to go from there.” Mother walked over to where the fireplace is and crouched down to the ground. She put her hand under the fireplace as she begin feeling along the stony surface.

“What?” I was overwhelmed and confused at the same time, “You’re helping me escape?”

Mother must have found the switch as her face light up when she pushed the stone in. The sound of the stone moving in. Another quiet rumble and the fireplace slides itself to the right. In its place was a narrow spiral stairs leading downward. Mother turned around to face me.

“Of course! Why would I be here if I’m not going to help you? I will buy you some time at the ball. Meanwhile, you get your friends out of here before they find out you’re gone.” Mother walked over to the bookcase near there and took a dusty tome down, searching through the pages for something that I have no idea what it is.

When she found the pages, she took a folded old paper out from it and gave it to me. I quirked my eyebrow curiously.

“It’s the map of the underground passageway and the marked places of traps. With this, you’ll be able to get out of the castle safely. The mark in the map will appear on the indicated bricks or platforms. Look for the marks and you’ll do just fine.” Mother instructed.

Then, Mother looked at me with loving eyes though they reflected a concealed sadness in them. Mother brought her hand up to caress my cheek.

“I’m sorry, Maki.” I could feel her hand trembling.

“For what…?” I murmured.

“For everything. I tried to reason with your father. I know he broke his promise with you too. But he wouldn’t listen to me no matter how many times I confront him.” Mother hugged me.

“It’s not your fault… you did all you could. You tried your best.” I hugged her back. Tears pricked at the corner of my eyes.

She let go of me as she took off her pendant and put it in my hand, gripping it tight.

“This is all I can do for you. I will remained here in the castle to divert people’s attention away from you. Run to Otonokizaka Kingdom, Maki. Take my pendant with you and give it to the Queen, she’ll listen to you. Now go! Quickly!” Mother pushed me towards the stairs with tears streaming down her face.

I turned around but Mother already activated the contraption. The fireplace slowly slides itself into place as Mother smiled amidst her tears.

“We’ll see each other again, Maki. Until then, I need you to stay strong.”

“Mother!” I called out. Her face was there until the wall completely concealed it.

Now that the darkness has enveloped me in its cold embrace, I thought about what had just unfolded before me. Mother has always been supporting me. I feel like a part of me was revive back to life when I realized that other than Hanayo and Rin, I always had someone caring for me all along. At the same time, that part of me soon became smother when I had to leave her behind just to find my freedom. Knowing that much, my heart hurts so much I can barely breathed. However, hurts as it is I still can’t just threw everything Mother just did out the window. Steeling my resolve, I took a torch on the wall and set it on fire. Swallowing the tears in. Head held high. I held up the torch and began descending the stairs.

* * *

 

**_Rin’s side…_ **

After thirty minutes of whistling and luring the dog out of its hiding, I had to give the dog a piece of meat in my pouch in order for him to let go of the keys in his mouth. I praised him and petted his head then I ran back to Kayo-chin’s cell.

“Kayo-chin! I got the keys!” I exclaimed.

“Good job, Rin-chan!” Kayo-chin smiled back.

I find the keys and put it into the lock. As I turned, a ‘click’ resonated and the cell was open. I took Kayo-chin’s hands, pulling her up with me. Kayo-chin hugged me tightly. The inmates started yelling at me furiously as they witness everything I did just now.

“Hey! Get us out of here too!” The first one yelled.

“Yeah! We’ll do whatever you want! Just get us out!” All of them said in unison.

I looked at Kayo-chin and back at them. **Anything huh…?** A sudden brilliant idea popped up in my mind as the cog inside my head start moving.

“R-Rin-chan! You’re not thinking of anything too extreme, are you?” Kayo-chin squealed quietly.

“It’s gonna be just fine, Kayo-chin! No worries, nya!” I winked at Kayo-chin with confidence.

As I unlocked every cells in the dungeon, they all thanked me profusely. Some hugged me. Some shook my hand vigorously.

“I need you guys to do me a favor. I want you guys to cause a scene out there in the courtyard, for as long as you can. Sound good?” I summarized.

“Sure, no problem.” They all said, “Alright! Let’s wrecked them, boys!”

They all shouted in unison and flocked to the courtyard. Now with only us here, I turned to Kayo-chin.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Maki-chan is waiting for us, nya.”

I took Kayo-chin’s hand and was about to lead her to the hidden passage when she suddenly yanked my hand back. I turned around a little shocked that she wouldn’t move. A sadden look etched into her face.

“Rin-chan… what did you mean by this noon?” She prodded.

“Kayo-chin, we really need to go right now! We can talk about this latter!” I squeezed her hand far too tight. Kayo-chin flinched from the grip.

“But…Rin-chan, are you sure?” Kayo-chin looked so troubled that I wanted to say it but the loud sound of fighting outside brought me back.

“Yes, I’m sure! Let’s go!” I pulled her hand with me. I frowned as the painful feeling from this noon came back in full force.

* * *

 

After they got to the underground passageway, Maki, Rin and Hanayo met up at the rendezvous point. Upon Maki’s arrival, Rin plunged herself against her and hugged her tight. In Maki’s attempt to pried Rin off her, Rin refuses to let go.

“Rin! Get off of me!” Maki scolded her.

“Maki-chan! I’m so glad you’re alright! I was so worried when they chased you, nya. There were more than two of them! How did you take them all out on your own, nya?”

“I didn’t! Now get off me, Rin!” Maki is still unable to pry Rin off of her.

“Huh? You mean you didn’t fight them head on, nya? So then, how did you get here unscarred, nya?” Rin finally let go of her.

“I met Mother. She helped me get here.” Maki nodded to Hanayo, who is now with them, nodded back.

“That is so surprising… I didn’t think the Queen would help you escape. Did she say anything?” Hanayo cocked her head to one side.

“She gave me the map for the underground passageway in case we run into traps.” Maki took out her pendant from underneath her armor collar, “and this pendant.”

Now that Maki has the time to have a look at the pendant, it must have been a family heirloom since it has refined emerald surface carved into the symbol of Medizin Kingdom with a gold ring enveloping the round frame of the pendant. The most venomous snake woven around a winged staff, a symbol for the God of Medicine and Healing – Asclepius.

“Isn’t that the symbol of Asclepius? I guess it is no surprise, considering the Queen was the one to inherit from the previous King.” Hanayo marveled at the pendant.

“Yeah, well, Mother told me to travel to Otonokizaka Kingdom. Find the Queen, show her this pendant and she will listen to us.” Maki put the pendant back into her collar once again.

“Then that means… our next destination is Otonokizaka Kingdom, nya?” Rin excitedly bounced up and down.

“Seems like it, Rin.” Maki concluded confidently.

Rin let out an eager ‘Nya!!’ while Hanayo nodded firmly with her fist close to her chest.

Together, they tackled the dark, long and narrow corridors of the passageway. Easier said than done though, with Rin _almost_ accidentally step into more than two of the traps. Hanayo and Maki always have to keep a look out or they will have their heads delivered to them thanks to Rin. After more than halfway through, Maki was deeply frustrated to the point where she suggest that Rin walked between her and Hanayo.

One might find it weird as to letting a servant walk behind a knight. In their case, however, even when she’s behind, Rin still can trigger some kind of trap that almost send Maki to her grave. Maki heaved a heavy sigh and kindly asked Hanayo to watch Rin’s step for her. Hanayo laughed lightly while Rin fuming over how unfair Maki was.

Walls of stone everywhere they look. Darkness closing in on them and retreating from them as they walked through the passageway with torches in their hands. They became dizzy with the same suffocating air closing in on them from never-ending stoned walls. Until the light at the end of the tunnel dazzled them, they knew they have finally reached their first destination. Rin was the first to lose it. Unable to put up with the atmosphere inside the tunnel any longer, she broke into a run straight out into the forest with a boisterous ‘Nya!!!’. Maki and Hanayo got out right after Rin and they too did the same. A little bit more manner-like than she did though. They inhaled the fresh air, feeling thankful that they have finally reached the forest.

Especially Maki, she took in the scenery around her. This is what she wanted to see again. Greenery in four directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Who love fresh air and forests (´ ▽ ` ) ~ ?
> 
> Nishikino-kaa-san is so cool (~￣▽￣)~ she knows a lot more traps and secret hideouts than Maki!
> 
> Btw, there might be those of you who have notice where Rin doesn't say 'nya' when she talks. If you watched Ep 5 and observed her closely, you'll notice that she doesn't say 'nya' anymore when she is serious or sad. I apologized if the first chap has that. I'll be more careful from now on.
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	5. The Rogue and The Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I was sooooooooo pissed I didn't complete this on Non-tan's birthday!!! So, as an apology from me to you, Non-tan. Here's the chapter where you shine!!! Happy-late-birthday Non-tan!
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -The notice: I'd actually search through Google for a copy pamphlet for this. There aren't any notice about missing princess during the 12th centuries and so on, I'd had to browse a notice about capturing Witches and change the words as close to the type of phrasing in that time as possible. I had tons of fun doing this (≧ω≦)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The peaceful morning after the ball came only to be disrupt by a shriek within the halls.

“Sire! Sire!”

A guard scurried up the stairs to the King’s Study in the fastest speed his feet can carry him. When he reached the King’s Study, he didn’t wait for a response from the King inside. He pushed open the grand door and fell face first into the floor. The King was standing at the enormous window in his Study overlooking the hold, he turned around to the noisy ruckus.

“What’s with all the commotion?”

He was running like his life depended on it so he struggled to catch his breath. The King waited patiently for him to breathe.

“You have the permission to speak. What happened?”

“T-The Princess!! Sire, the P-Princess!!!” He stutters.

“What about the Princess?” The King raised his eyebrow.

“S-She’s gone! SIRE, THE PRINCESS DISAPPEARED!!!” His face was bright red from running out of breath.

A full minute of stressful air went by and the pleasant morning was completely disperse with the King’s shout.

“WHAT!?!?!?”

The King’s roar made the guard jolted. As the guard scrambled to his feet, the King trotted pass him. The two guards stationed outside, upon seeing the King leaving his Study, scurried after him. When he reached Maki’s chamber, he slammed open the door only to find it devoid of his daughter. The King turned around, face redden with rage.

“Find her! Make sure you search through every nook and cranny inside this castle and the kingdom! Leave one spot untouched and I’ll have all of your heads!!!”

* * *

 

After spending five days wandering endlessly through the forests, Maki, Rin and Hanayo have all came to the conclusion that they might not make it before one of them pass out. Exhaustion started creeping into their bones as the first day was almost over. They thought they were too focused on rescuing Hanayo that they forgot to bring along some supplies until Rin finally remembered she did bring some supplies. Maki was so irked. To the point that she was going to hit Rin for being so dense. At least she was as Rin was bracing herself for the hit, yet nothing came at all. She opened her eyes to find Maki collapsed into a heap on the ground. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and she was panting heavily from dehydration.

Rin and Hanayo were panic-stricken when they hurried to carry Maki to the nearest river they could find so they can nurse her back to health. With Maki on Rin’s back and Hanayo tried to support Rin in anyway she can, Rin kept wailing ‘So heavy, nya!’ through the whole way. Fortunately for them, they managed to find one before Rin gave up on carrying her and Maki went unconscious. Even more fortunate for Maki when she has finally awaken before Rin had the chance to rouse her from her rest with some kind of mischievous pranks. Rin was about to run when Maki grab her by the collar with a fell expression on her face.

“M-Maki-chan… calm down, n-nya…” Rin gulped.

“Hah~ fine! But I’m not letting it go next time, got it, Rin?” Maki glared.

“N-Nya!” Rin confirmed.

A swish sound through the leaves captured Maki’s attention. She lets go of Rin and rests her hand on her sword’s handle on her right belt. Out of nowhere, four bandits with hideous appearance, hands with blades and knives emerged from the bushes, surrounding the trio. Two more descended from the tree branch above them, onto the ground in front of them, preventing no escape from them. Maki already had her sword out, ready to clash with them while Rin pulled her knife out, holding the blade with a reverse grip with the cutting-edge oriented away from her body. Rin held it to her face’s height, facing the bandits and directing their view away from Hanayo.

“What are you going to do, Maki-chan?” Rin whispered.

“There are six of them. Maybe more behind us. I’ll break their defence formation and you’ll pull Hanayo after me as we run, clear?”

“Crystal clear, nya!” Rin grinned.

Maki was the first to take the offensive. She cut down the first bandit closest to her and went to the next. She clashed her blade with the second one, he held his ground as he pushed her back with his hefty strength. Whereas brute strength prevail, they were no match when engaging in a battle against Maki. Such was the bandit’s case, he may has strength but Maki has speed. She tripped him in one deft movement, causing him to fall backward. As she successfully diminished the number of bandits that blocked her front, Maki bolted away from them as fast as she could with Rin and Hanayo behind her. They kept running even as they heard more shouting and yelling behind them. It seemed Maki was right as even more bandits than before chased them.

A sudden gleaming flash coming from the tree branches catches Rin’s eye. Apparently, one of them is a knives thrower. When he aimed at Hanayo from the tree above, he threw the knife directly at her. Luckily, Rin jumped in and deflected the knife with a swing of her knife. The bandit’s knife was about to fly off but Rin grabbed it with prompt action and threw it back at him. His knife sticks right into his gut, causing him to fall from the tree branch. Pushing whatever branches and bushes that brushed pass them, the trio ran without truly determining which route they’re going. Until they came upon a dead end with a huge rocky edge overlooking them from up high, a feeling of terror passed through Maki’s face as they were cornered. They turned around to the taunting sound of the bandits as the bandits have caught up to them.

“Give up, sweetheart~” One that seemed to be their leader step up, “You’re already cornered like trapped sheep. Best give in to us.”

Maki gnashing her teeth together, working for a way out as quickly as she can but no plan of action came to mind.

“You’re all packages of merit, aren’t you? You’ll fetch a high price at the auction.” The leader leered at them, especially Maki, “…or maybe I’ll keep one of you.”

His lustful comment made Maki scoff at them. She was about to take them all on until an unanticipated voice came from above her.

“Heh~ you’ll do that over my dead body, you brainless idiots!”

A grumpy voice but full of vigour came from the edge above her. Maki, Rin and Hanayo turned their heads to the source of the voice. It was a short, petite raven-haired girl covered in leather armour with a prideful smirk on her face. She maybe small but she struck Maki as an imposing rogue. Residing in her right hand was a wooden crossbow while her left held some kind of special weapon. Although, Maki had no idea what type of weapon that is.

“Not you again! Why don’t you go save someone who needs actual saving, Raven!?” One of the bandits roused her but she didn’t budge. Her smirk grew ever so wider.

“I am, you witless numbskulls. And I suggest you pick on someone your own size.”

The raven-haired girl held up her crossbow towards them and fired a shot. Yet, none of them look as though they’re hurt or shot. A full two minutes went by and nothing happened at all.

“The hell, nya? You showed up all righteous and dignified yet your arrow doesn’t hurt any of them, nya!?” Rin threw a tantrum.

The girl doesn’t say anything, a vacuous expression appeared on her face. Abruptly, the bandits yelped as though something struck them but Maki couldn’t perceive what it was at all. She only knows that the bandits collapsed onto the ground after that petite girl fired a shot from her crossbow. **It must have been some kind of special arrows…**

“They’re dead, nya?” Rin poked one of them.

“Not quite, I only tranquilized them. They won’t wake up for another hour.”

In one swift movement, the girl jumped from the edge and grabbed onto the tree branch close by, dropping down into the ground without much difficulty. This time a smug look on her face. It amazed Maki how the girl’s expression can quickly fluctuate so much.

“Today must be your lucky day ‘cause…” The girl dragged on her sentence for more theatrical effect, she gathered her hands up to her head, cupping her middle and ring finger in, leaving only her index, little finger and thumb opened on both hands.

“…you three damsels in distress were saved by the one and only Nico Nico Nii~!” With a huge smile she went with a sickeningly sweet voice.

Maki’s face falls flat, she can even feel her brows twitched. As for Rin and Hanayo, they were completely baffled at the girl’s strange way of introducing herself. Rin gaped with a cat face while Hanayo tittered quietly at the girl, having absolutely no clue why she did that. Alas, the girl continues on.

“Nico Nico Nii! I’ll Nico Nico Nii your heart! I’m Yazawa Nico-Nico, and I’ll put a smile in your heart! Remember, I’m Nico-Ni, and I love-Nico you!”

After the girl’s dramatic introduction, they finally caught her name. However, her lengthy introduction has instigated a sequence of vapid expression. Nico stood there, hands on her head, a wide smile on her face and a minute of silence went by.

“The heck is your problem, all of you!? You’re supposed to be clapping and chanting your saviour’s name, aren’t you!? Where’s my ‘Oh thank thee! Our hero! You saved us!’!?” Nico threw a fit of pique.

“Let’s go, my eyes must have played a trick on me. Someone else must have fired that shot. Let’s find them and thanked them for saving us.”

Maki turned around, walking away. A vein popped up on Nico’s forehead and she fired a shot at the ground next to Maki’s feet. Contrary to Nico’s expectation, Maki didn’t flinch, she halted nonchalantly. As she turned to face Nico, a deathly smirk was on her face.

“You realized what you just did, right…?” Maki’s hand was gripping the sword’s handle.

“Yes. Yes, I do. I realized that not only were you rude to your saviour but you’ve also forsaken my ‘Thank you’, you second-rate knight.” Nico smiled contemptuously at Maki.

“ _Second-rate_ …? If you really were our _helper_ then we _are_ grateful. However, helping us or not, you must be ready for some real pain when you fired that shot, didn’t you?”

Dangerous aura radiated from the both of them as they stared each other down with murderous intent. Their hands clutching their weapons firmly, Maki squeezed her sword while Nico clenched her crossbow. Each ready to strike were the other initiate the first blow. Little did Maki know that Nico had something up her sleeves when she hid the special weapon from before into the bag behind her back after she jumped from the edge; Maki was the first to engage but as she was about to swing her sword right into Nico’s waist, Nico pulled out some kind of firing weapon similar to a crossbow and fire at Maki’s neck.

Maki winced as her body knelt down forcefully, completely immobilized. She tried to move but to no avail. Her sword fell into the ground with a clatter as her hand is now no longer able to hold her sword. Nico thought she would get this over with without the situation getting ugly. Sadly, the situation didn’t augur so well for her either as a sharp pain involves from her waistline. Nico reached for her waist and raised her hand up. A red shade of crimson welcomed her view. Luckily, she’s bleeding but it’s just a minor cut. **Good, she can fix this…** Nico thought to herself.

“Rin! Hanayo! Snap out of it and help me!”

“…!” At Maki’s behest, they regained their composure after a series of event just unfold itself in front of them. Rin was about to jump in and fight Nico when Hanayo grabbed her arm out of the blue.

“Rin-chan! That girl just saved us!”

“But she’s killing Maki-chan, nya! She just shot Maki-chan!”

“I’m not killing anybody.” Nico huffed irritably. “I only paralyzed her.”

“Huh…?” Rin and Hanayo dumbfounded.

“Had I wanted to kill her,” Nico pointed at Maki, “…I would have ages ago.”

A puzzled look on both their faces after Nico’s threatening statement. Nico stepped to where Maki is kneeling and poked her forehead.

“This girl was so keen on killing me after I fired a shot close to her feet. If I hadn’t paralyzed her, I would definitely fallen under her hands. By the way, I’d already spotted you three before the brainless numbskulls did. And of course, I’d seen how you handled your escape with them. Had you knew your way around these part, you’ll surely lose them.”

“I’m not empty-headed like them. Nico knows when to choose her enemies~” Nico concluded with a shrug.

Still kneeling on the ground, Maki glared daggers at her while Rin and Hanayo seemed to have understand that Nico meant no harm. Nico glanced at the immobilized Maki and sighed.

“The paralyze poison I just inject you with isn’t poisonous and doesn’t last very long, just a few minutes. I used to think such a flimsy poison isn’t going to be of use to me very much but I think I just discovered its new useful effect.” She smirked.

Maki can feel the frustration rushing in her veins as she clenched her teeth together. For some reasons unknown to Maki, she really want to beat the crap out of this girl whose ego knows no bound. Seeing Maki’s reaction boosted Nico’s inner impish side even more.

“Calm down, you with the slanted eyes. Don’t make me use it on you again once it wears off. If you want to stay here all night and be somebody else's prey, then go right ahead. Be my guest. But if you want to come to the nearest village for some rest, shelter and food; I’d suggest you don’t try to kill _your saviour_.”

Maki stayed silent but Nico can feel that the girl quietly agrees in her own way. Nico turned to Hanayo and Rin with a grumpy expression.

“What about you two?” She asked.

“We’re coming with you, nya.” Rin said.

“You can’t just move around normally with a wound like that.” Hanayo queried.

“What? You’re telling me you can actually bandage this wound for me? Thanks but no thanks, I’d prefer my partner bandaging me more.” Nico shrugged.

After a while, Maki can feel herself able to move again. She slowly stood up but still very sluggish.

“Well, now that you’re able to move. Follow me and I’ll lead you to the village. It’s not far from here.” Nico panted from blood-loss.

As they trailed behind Nico, Maki is still hostile towards Nico but chosen to stay her weapon. Attacking a wounded opponent isn’t exactly her way of fighting anyway. As for the other two, Rin and Hanayo kept on walking close to her in case Nico fainted due to losing too much blood.

* * *

 

The trip from the forest to the nearest village isn’t far so the four of them managed to get there without anyone having any kind of accidents. When Nico led them to the village, she exchanged a few things about where they should go.

“I don’t travel alone. I actually have another partner with me but she’s the uncanny, psychic type so she doesn’t venture into the forest as much as I do. She’ll go when the _‘spirits’_ told her to. Don’t let her other-worldly personality bother you, she may be exasperating to deal with but don’t let it get to you.”

“It seems to me _you’re_ the one that let it gets to you more than we do.” Maki remarked.

“Oh? The great Nico Nii is actually being considerate to you and that is how you thanked Nico?” Nico glared at Maki.

Maki only shrugged and looked away, clearly apathetic to the infuriated raven-haired girl.

“Anyway, follow me if you don’t want to run into those bandits. They’ll surely come here to look for you when they’ve awaken from the tranquilized poison.” Nico turned her back to Maki, stomping away.

Sighing at their newest companion, Maki glanced to the inn on her left spontaneously and a notice caught her eye. The notice must have been here yesterday for the notice was still new compared to the others around it. Maki stepped closer to the wall, reading the notice.

 

**NOTICE TO**

**ALL SUBJECTS OF**

**HIS MAJESTY’S KINGDOM.**

**BOUNTEOUS REWARDS WILL BE ASSIGN TO THOSE**

**WHO MANAGED TO FIND THE**

**NISHIKINO PRINCESS.**

**THOSE CONCEALED OR PLANNED TO TAKE THE PRINCESS CAPTIVE**

**WILL BE HANGED UNTIL DEAD.**

 

Panic started to set in after she read the notice, Maki feared for her friends’ lives as she remembered they were her partner in crime. Hanayo and Rin didn’t kidnap her. It was her who selfishly asked them to go along with her whims. Not because they were against it or they did it according to her behest but because they are her friends and they simply wanted to help her. Maki’s face grew grimmer than before when she realized what dangers she had put her friends into. At least, to some extend, Maki had predicted that the King will raise this whole kingdom to the ground just to find her. Nevertheless, to think that people’s lives will be taken just because of her is outrageous.

The King isn’t going to accept the fact that Hanayo and Rin aren’t guilty. **He’ll just say that they implanted the idea of escaping into my mind and take their lives anyway.**

Then, Rin and Nico’s noisy squabble reached her ear. Maki turned to the source of the noisy argument and an awareness of the raven-haired girl came to her mind. As Nico is scolding Rin about things like she shouldn’t touch her special firing weapon as a play thing, Maki came to an understanding that Nico can help them lay low for a while, away from unwanted, probing eyes. As soon as the realization hit her, Maki strode towards where Nico is and grabbed hold of her arm firmly.

“You said you have another partner who dislike venturing, right?”

“Y-Yeah, so what? Why are you getting all touchy-feely?” Nico was perplexed.

“Take us to her. We need shelter but we can’t stay here.” Maki half pleaded, half bid.

“Maki-chan?” Rin and Hanayo questioned simultaneously.

“Why? Is there some kind of unfavourable companies that are about to arrive here for you?” Nico quirked an eyebrow.

“Yes, but I can’t explain it to you here. This place isn’t exactly appropriate for our situation right now.” Maki pleaded with a fierce look.

Nico stared back at her with searching eyes and Maki did the same. The only difference in their deeds is the purposes behind them. Maki searches Nico for her cooperation and in return Nico searches Maki for her genuineness. After what felt like centuries pass by, Rin spoke up out of bore.

“How long are you two planning to stare at each other like that, nya?”

Maki and Nico gasped with flushed face and turned their heads away after Rin’s comment.

“R-Rin-chan!” Hanayo scolded her.

“Nya? But they were taking so long, nya… and I’m getting hungry too, Kayo-chin~!” Rin whined.

“Ahem! W-Well, if you insist it that much then there’s no helping it, huh? This way.” Nico cleared her throat, leading the way.

* * *

 

It looks like whoever Nico’s friend was, she was clever and careful in covering her tracks and whereabouts. Nico led them through lots of winding, twisting paths in the woods close to the village. For a while, Maki thought they were going through loops instead of getting to where Nico’s friend is because of the density of the forest. Luckily, Nico was considerate enough to stop sometimes, checking if everybody was still behind her. If Nico hadn’t do that, they (especially Rin) would surely get lost.

When they finally reached their destination, a carriage appeared from the woods, it was install with an extra stall to its right, making it looks like trading carriage. Nico called out to the person inside and a rustle was heard behind the closed door.

“I’m coming. Hold on a ‘sec.” A voice resounded from inside.

A fumbling lock sound, a key turning sound and a ‘click’ inside, the door opened to reveal a young witch with a kind-hearted smile on her face. Everything about her struck the trio as the motherly type. Long silky violet hair that is held together into a low twin-tails with black hairbands. Emerald eyes that bore into their very soul, it made them believe that her eyes can discern through every small little details and darkest secrets they hide. Such traits would definitely intimidate them should she chooses to do so. However, the witch smiled kindly at them.

“Oh! It seems like Nicocchi has finally bring back some friends from her little detour in the woods.”

“Oh, shut it! They’re the one who persist on coming here.” Nico growled.

“But you didn’t exactly go against it either, Nico-chan.” Rin merrily meowed.

“I’ll pinch you, you annoying cat!” Nico pulled Rin’s cheek mercilessly.

“Y-You’re already are, nya~~~~!” Rin whimpered.

“ _’Nico-chan’_? I’m so proud of you, Nicocchi! Finally learning to open yourself to the world.” The witch dabbed at the cornered of her eyes with a handkerchief.

“You…!” Nico was about to throw another tantrum but the girl turned to the trio, ignoring the now piqued Nico.

“Oh! sorry about that. Where are my manners? Please to make your acquaintance, my name is Toujou Nozomi.” The witch beamed at them.

At Nozomi’s friendliness compared to Nico’s spiteful manners, Hanayo and Rin both literally breathed a sigh of relief as they finally get to know someone who isn’t like Nico. Of course, Nico doesn’t seem to detect it from them. She’s too busy brooding on her wounded ego after all.

“Nice meeting you, Nozomi-chan! I’m Hoshizora Rin! If you have any problems with animals, just send them my way and they’ll behave like a good kitten, nya!”

“N-Nice to meet you too, N-Nozomi-san… I’m K-Koizumi Hanayo, I’m just a regular servant. But if you need any help with cooking then I’ll try my best to help you.”

“Oh dear, ‘Nozomi-san’? That’s too distant. You don’t have to be so formal to me, Hanayo-chan. After all, we’re all human being.” Nozomi smiled warmly at her.

“O-Ok, N-Nozomi-chan…” Hanayo stammered.

“That’s much better! And pleased to meet someone with enthusiasm like you too, Rin-chan!” Nozomi smiled at Rin.

“Nya!!” Rin agreed with great vigour.

Then, Nozomi turned her attention to Maki who was observing her the whole time. A flinty look on her face but for some unknown reasons Nozomi is still able to read her like a book.

“You don’t have to be so cautious. I’m just as harmless as a hare.” Nozomi still kept her smile.

“Hm. I’m Maki. Nice meeting you.” Maki replied curtly.

“Nishikino, huh? How admirable of you when you ran away from the castle, Maki-chan.” Nozomi chuckled.

“Wha-!” Maki alarmed.

“Don’t worry. I’m not gonna turn you in. After all, you’re already here, are you not?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, should Nicocchi chooses to turn you in, you wouldn’t even be here.” Nozomi smiled at the now shocked Maki, “…I know my partner best, Maki-chan.”

After Nozomi’s confident proclamation, Maki became anxious but she decided to stay silent. Furthermore, Nozomi’s perceptive eyes disconcerted Maki. She felt like she was being stripped bare from head to toe under Nozomi’s gaze.

“Well, it’d seemed like something fortunate will come your way, Nicocchi.”

“Why?” Nico adjured Nozomi to keep going.

“Because your meeting with Maki-chan is a fortuitous one.” Nozomi remarked cryptically.

Nozomi turned around and walked towards her carriage, knitted hands behind her back. A playful smile on her face as both Nico and Maki stared at her with bemused eyes. Before Nozomi stepped inside, she threw one last comment Maki’s way.

“Oh and by the way, for your information. That pendant on your neck is the answer, Maki-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: You rock, Nico~! Kick 'em arses!! ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ
> 
> What did you guys think of Nico's entrance? I think she's badass XD
> 
> Thank you from me to okapifeathers (giratinas) for her/his aspiring Maki/Nico story. I didn't take anything original like AT ALL! Like I said, just the general idea. When I read her/his story, I'd come to realize that NicoMaki truly does bicker like an old married couple (¬‿¬) However, there IS a boundary to their bicker. Not too much but not less either. So I tried making it like that and voila!
> 
> I had to rewatch Love Live so many times because I wasn't sure of how to best portrait Nico and Rin's interaction. In order for me to stay as close to the character as possible, I had to watch it over and over so many times. If you feel like there are some things that are ooc from the scene and their lines, don't hesitate to ask me and I'll explain why I wrote it like that.
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	6. The Phantom Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I'm tired... too much work to be done and I can only publish this one as a short chap...
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> There were no research required for this chap.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“If you want our help then you must help us first!”

Nico clamoured at the red head in front of her because Maki has been bugging her and Nozomi for days. If Nico knew that Maki was this annoying, she wouldn’t have brought them back. **What a pain…**

“I wouldn’t be stooping so low like this if I were able to solve my own problem. But we’re out of options, you’re our only chance at getting away without being caught.”

If Maki was being honest to herself, she didn’t want to condescend to something like importuning them for help but right now they’re the trio’s only alternative. It’s been ten days ever since they arrived here and the Royal Guards have swept through the village a few days before. Fortunately, the trio choose to take refuge in Nozomi’s mobile carriage in the woods so they couldn’t find her.

Sooner or later the Medizin’s Knight will come under the King’s order and their range of search will probably expand to the whole forest surrounding the village. Maki understands it better than anyone else that if she continue to waste time anymore than this, Rin and Hanayo will have to pay the price with their own lives.

“That’s your issues, not ours.”

After emphasizing her spiteful statement, Nico turned around and left for the carriage. Today is just another ordinary day of Maki and Nico heading off into the woods per Nozomi’s request, Maki recalled the first day Nozomi asked her to tag along with Nico.

 

**_...FLASH BACKS..._ **

_“Can you go with her, Maki-chan?”_

_Nozomi smiled at Maki, her face seemingly adjured her to go instead of just a simple request. Maki cringed at the very sight of it, that smiling yet dangerous face._

_“Why do I have to go with that unbearable walking ego?” Maki grimaced._

_“Nicocchi is brave but reckless. You can tell that she has been doubling her effort on scouting the area around the village more often ever since you guys came.” Nozomi smiled sympathetically._

_“Yeah, I know. But she’s doing it for you.”_

_“She’s doing it for all of us, Maki-chan.”_

_“I thought you knew your partner best? We didn’t spend as much time with her as you did. Why would she do something like that for strangers?” Maki arched her eyebrow._

_“What makes you think we’re that close, Maki-chan?” Nozomi looked at her quizzically._

_“You know each other, don’t you?” Maki was getting irritated._

_“I’ve only been with her for a few months, compared to what you three have is nothing at all.” Nozomi chuckled._

_“Then why is she so protective towards you?” Maki was disconcerted._

_“Well, that’s because I saved her little siblings from bad guys and she offered to travel alongside me.”_

_Nozomi smiled at Maki and returned to her carriage, leaving a puzzled Maki behind._

**_...END OF FLASH BACKS..._ **

 

“Hey, you comin’ or not?” Nico called out from the other side of the forest.

“My name is not ‘you’!”

Maki caught up with Nico before she even has the chance to leave her in the woods. If she were to do so, Maki would never find her way back. Plainly, because of how frequently their bickering in the forests happen, most of the time Nico always gained the upper hand since she knows her way around. All she has to do is threaten to leave Maki behind and the red-head will _gladly_ step down while being aggravated by Nico to no end.

Such was how they mostly interacted ever since they get acquainted with each other. Sometimes, their arguments would just escalated more and more, causing Rin to exasperatedly cover her ears. During those time, Nozomi always save the day as Rin and Hanayo’s heroine. All she did was a little simple restriction spell. Well, at least it was simple, until Nozomi decided to prolong the time from night until morning that is.

Granted that Maki didn’t like Nico at all, she still go with her anyways. Even if she dislike how presumptuous Nico was, Nozomi did asked her to watch Nico so Maki had no choice. In the first place, Maki _did_ owe their lives to her. When they got back to the carriage, Nozomi and the others were already having dinner.

“What? You already made dinner without waiting for me?” Nico complained.

“You made dinner most of the time, Nicocchi. Let me do it this time. Besides, there are Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan around to help me.”

“If you say so…” Nico scowled.

“Anyway, it’s time to talk about your situation now.” Nozomi started, “I understand that you want our help.”

“Yes, we do. If you could just show us the way to Otonokizaka, we’ll be really grateful.” Maki said.

“Otonokizaka, huh…?” Nozomi looked thoughtful for a second, “Is that why you have the Nishikino pendant with you, Maki-chan?”

“How can you possibly guess that this pendant will let us have an audience with the Queen, Nozomi-chan?” Hanayo became confused.

“I don’t. You’ll tell me anyways, Hanayo-chan.” Nozomi smiled knowingly at her.

Maki only shakes her head while Hanayo looked at her apologetically.

“What’s your answer? Yes or no? You better make up your mind or we’ll be leaving on our own tonight.” Maki regarded Nozomi cautiously.

“How can you get out of here without getting lost? You _need_ our help.” Nico snorted impertinently.

“You’re not helping us anyways so what’s your problem?” Maki shot back.

“What _can_ you do out there anyways? What do you hope to gain trudging into the forests with a _princess_ , a _servant_ and a _cat_?” Nico still snorted rudely.

“Hey! Rin’s a Knight, nya!” Rin argued.

“…” Maki was irritated to no end but she still try to keep a straight face since she’s tired of that restriction spell.

“Now, now, Nicocchi, stop picking on her and Rin-chan, don’t let what she says get to you.” Nozomi calming the situation.

“Hmph.” Nico looked away impolitely.

“We’ll help you, Maki-chan. All we asked is but a simple request of you. Something with Nicocchi’s and my strength alone that we could not achieve.” Nozomi solicited.

“And what’s that?” Maki enquired.

“You see, this village here is actually Nicocchi’s hometown. That was also the reason why we camped out here, we didn’t want to attract attention to ourselves while we were planning on taking out the bandits’ camp nearby. Their leader, the Phantom Thief, is said to have been terrorizing the lands around this area for months. When I first met Nicocchi is when one of those bandits kidnapped her sisters, I helped save them and talked to Nicocchi about it. We’ve been planning our attack for two months now. And now that you’re here, we could use a few extra helping hands.” Nozomi relayed the details.

“So, you’re saying you wanted to protect your family from bandits? Why didn’t you just say so, Nico-chan?” Hanayo asked naively.

“I told you. Your problem is yours, mine is mine.” Nico said, still looking away with a grumpy expression.

“She’s very reserved. She doesn’t want anyone to meddle into her problem.” Nozomi amusedly laughed.

“Nozomi!” Nico scolded her.

“We’ll help you.”

After staying quiet through Nozomi’s whole story, Maki finally speaks up. Despite having troubles of their own, she can’t denied the virtuous part of herself that was shaped and moulded by Megumi-sensei. Even if she has troubles, she’ll still help people. That was how she has always been.

On the other hand, Nico stared at Maki with bewilderment. She didn’t think the red-head princess would be helping them with their trivial situation. Still trying to figure out what Maki’s motive is, she observed Maki carefully.

“Oh, you will?” Nozomi beamed at them.

“Yeah, we will. Once we’re done taking care of them, we’ll be on our way.” Maki concluded, “Are you going too, Hanayo, Rin?”

“Of course, nya.”

“Okay, Maki-chan.”

“That’s great! Well then, I’ll relay our plans and you just stick to it then we’ll be done here.” Nozomi ended the conversation.

* * *

 

The plan was quite simple but direct. Hitting the bandits’ headquarter weak spot. However, according to Nico, their weak spot was concealed very carefully and thoroughly. It took her weeks to find it with the bandits almost catch her a few times. When she found it, the chances of her and Nozomi manage to win was boosted significantly but it was still risky with two people, considering how outnumbered they were.

Thus, Nozomi regarded Maki, Rin and Hanayo’s arrival as a sign of blessing from the spirits. She whipped out her cards and said ‘If it weren’t for you guys coming then we’ll probably walk out of there barely alive’. Truth be told, Maki didn’t really believe in the astral plane and otherworldly divination that comes from the violet-haired witch. To Maki, there are other tasks meant to be focus on such as what specific action they should take or what route would be best when fighting against what could possibly be a throng of brawny, hideous-looking bandits. Relying on unforeseeable future from a deck of cards is not something Maki would be a fan of.

“Hey, Slanted-eyes.”

Maki was forcefully snapped out of her thoughts by a discourteous Nico. Even so, Maki still paid her no mind although she has already acknowledged Nico’s presence.

“Ignoring me? You royals really are self-important, aren’t you?” Nico stood next to Maki, her eyes followed where the red-head attention was.

Tonight too, was like that of any other night. The sparkling stars high upon the sky still shines as bright and Maki found herself marvelling at their beauty once again. That was partly the reason why she stargazed tonight, the other was that she’s trying to take in all the details of the plan after Nozomi and Nico had revealed it to her.

_“We may be hitting their advantage point but since that place is in their favour, not many dared tread the place so their defence on the terrain will be stretched thin.” Nozomi said._

“Listen here, _Princess_. I know you don’t like me and I certainly don’t like you either but I want to be clear about something.” Nico’s attention is still up there, within the starry night sky.

Maki turned her gaze to her right, her awareness focused on what Nico was about to say.

“I wanted to know if I’ll be having you watching my back once we’re in there… or at least keeping an eye on Nozomi.”

“Why her?” Maki enquired.

“Cause she’s my friend. A dear friend. I don’t care if she’s uncanny, weird and sometimes unbearable. The only thing that matters to me is that she protects and saves people whom I cared for deeply.” Nico continued to stare at the stars.

“…” Maki kept her silence as Nico pressed on with her proclamation.

“This upcoming battle that we’re about to charge in head on… deep in my gut, I know that we might not make it out unscathed. Somehow, I couldn’t shake the nasty feeling away. Which is why we’re having this conversation…” A deep frown was on Nico’s face.

“You want me to protect her.” Maki finished Nico’s entreaty for her.

“Yeah… pretty much so… I don’t know if you’ll actually do it or not since Royals’ words are fleeting but… considered this a supplication from your fellow knight. I don’t trust strangers, especially Royals. However, I’m willing to break my own rule just this once. I’m placing my trust in you, Princess. Don’t let your people down.”

With that final statement, Nico turned and left. Now finally alone within her own world again, Maki looked after Nico’s back as she walked away, a flinty expression on her face.

“Protect Nozomi, huh…”

* * *

 

The morning of the battle came as dawn breaks out throughout the whole land. As the sun rises, Maki, Nico, Rin and Nozomi were already in their positions. The bandits’ base was located on a pretty high hill overlooking the whole forest, creating the perfect leverage for the bandits should battles break out in their terrain. Needless to say, the upper hand was in their favour.

Nico was the first to take the lead as she aimed for the highest spot and fired her arrow, taking down a patrol on the hill. The shrill shout of their fellow bandit roused the whole base up as swarm of bandits rushed out from their hideout. Upon the fired signal, Rin and Maki charged from the bush with Nico right behind them.

Clashing one of her knives with the first bandit, Rin took him down in one swift movement, immediately moving on to the next in the blink of an eye. Maki too, did the same and the number of bandits fallen under her blade just keep on increasing as she moved deftly through the battlefield. As for Nico, she took out her blade from the sheath behind her back, taking out the bandits just as fiercely and as swiftly as Rin and Maki does.

One of the bandits, who seemed to be the burliest and most intimidating out of all of them, emerged from the base and shredded through the field like a monstrous creature without restraint. By that time, Maki, Rin and Nico have cleaned up more than half of the bandits’ horde. Maki glanced at his direction. **So that’s the bandits’ leader, huh?**

The leader charge straight towards their direction with terrifying speed. He roared like a wounded but ferocious wolf as he aimed right for Nico. However, that’s when Nozomi appeared behind him from within the ground. With a swing of her staff, she chanted the spell and pointed directly at him. The ice appeared out of nowhere as they quickly frozen him, restraining his movements. As Nico finished the last bandit, she turned towards Nozomi’s direction with pride. **It’s our win…!**

The bandit tried to break free but it was in vain as the ice reached his neck and about to reach his head. Though, Nozomi has absolutely no intention of killing him, just suppressing his movements was more than enough. Suddenly, a glint came from the trees on the hill, catching Nico’s attention. Before she could even move, an arrow from within the leaves pierced right through Nozomi’s back.

“NOZOMI!!!”

Nico’s features distorted into terror as she rushed to where Nozomi is but she was too far away as another arrow came from the same spot above the hill once again. Reaching out her hand towards Nozomi’s direction, Nico shouted out Nozomi’s name as she tried to run as quick as she could. The arrow was about to pierce her again until the loud clang of metal hitting metal resounded from where Nozomi was kneeling.

Crimson locks fluttered in the air as Nico took in the scene. After she has deflected the arrow with her sword, Maki placed her arm under Nozomi’s stomach and pulled her up along with her, letting Nozomi’s weight resting against her right side. Then, she scanned the trees above the hill for any sign of a new enemy.

“You better come out! I already spotted you!” Maki clamoured.

The beautiful blond strands was the first thing that came to them as they take in the figure in front of them. A woman whose impression was that of a thief appeared before them with dark blue leather, protective forearm gloves, shorts and thigh-high socks along with pouches around her waist and thighs. She stared down at them with icy coldness in her eyes, the light blue irises sharpen the coldness even more. Attractive as she may be, she was still the one who fired at Nozomi. That angered Nico profusely.

“You freaking vixen! You come down here and I’ll freaking kill you!!” Nico howled at her.

She paid Nico no mind as she stared at Maki intensely. Maki returned her stare with as much intensity.

“I’m astonished you have the audacity to break into my base. You took down all my underlings and almost kill my lieutenant with that sorceress, now you have the guts to threaten me?” The blond raised her voice contemptuously.

“We only did this because your gang has been terrorizing the land for far too long!” Maki sneered back.

“Terrorizing…?” The thief repeated out loud.

She moved along the edges as she slipped through the leaves, in one moment she was already on the same ground level as the others. Nico was about to take her on when Nozomi spoke up unexpectedly.

“Nicocchi! Don’t be rash!” Nozomi panted.

“But…!” Nico was about to retort but Nozomi ignored her.

“So… you’re the Phantom Thief, to think that I mistook your lieutenant for you… my tarot cards must have played a trick on me.” Nozomi forced a smile.

“Hm… you sure have an admirable stamina, don’t you? An arrow to the back and you’re still able to talk. Such sorcery… that is purely reason why sorceress like you should be extinguished.” The thief coldly remarked.

“I don’t know if you notice, Ms. Phantom Thief. But I have absolutely no intention of killing your lieutenant. As you can see, his movements were restricted but his physical self is perfectly normal. I designed the ice as harmless, not for emitting coldness, only for restraining purpose.” Nozomi calmly explained.

The thief squinted her eyes suspiciously at Nozomi and stepped to where her lieutenant is, touching the ice. True to her words, there was no chilly coldness at all. Just plain crystal. She turned her concentration back towards Nozomi, who is still enveloped in Maki’s arms for support.

“It seemed what you said is true. I’ll take back my prickly judgement. However, my underlings-“ The thief’s voice became softer as she spoke.

“They’re fine.” Nico growled lowly in her throat, “Nozomi _adjured_ me specifically _not_ to kill them. Only land a few small scratches on them to put them down.”

“We only wanted you to stop hurting the people around the land. They’ve suffered enough already.” Nozomi said.

“Hurt them? I do not do such heartless things.” The thief defended.

“Yeah right, like any other thief who thinks they’re justifiable! Your underlings kidnapped my sisters for human trafficking purposes!” Nico shouted frustratingly.

“What…?”

Unable to believe what she has just heard, the thief breathed out in disbelief. She then turned to her lieutenant who was sweating the whole time.

“What is the meaning of this…!” The thief snapped at him. “Explain yourself!”

“M-Mistress, you misunderstand! Don’t listen to the sorceress and her minions! She’s tricking you with her lies and deceits!”

The lieutenant stuttered in vain to explain but the thief seemed to have see through his lie. She knocked him out cold with a blow to the head. Then, she turned back to them with a very sullen expression.

“I’m truly sorry for what had happened recently. Had I acted sooner, none of this would have happen. If it’s possible for you, please accept my deepest apologies for my lieutenant wrongdoings.” The thief bowed to them.

“It’s fine as long as you understand and stop your immoral actions without delay. The people need to be atoned to.” Maki said simply.

“Of course.” The thief paused then continued, “Let me introduced myself, I’m Ayase Eli, or the Phantom Thief as they’ve always called me. A pleasure to meet you all.”

”The pleasure is ours, Eli-san. As pleasantries usually go, I don’t think we can-“ Nozomi smiled in the last few ounce of her remaining strength and abruptly fainted due to blood loss.

“Nozomi!” Maki supported Nozomi’s full weight as Nico rushed to her side.

“Nozomi-chan!” Rin ran to where Nozomi is as well.

The three tended to Nozomi’s wound while Eli stand petrified in her spot, looking at them with acute anxiety while her conscience is eating away at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Oh dear, Eli just hurt Nozomi (¬‿¬) How will their love blossom!?
> 
> Please use Eli's UR Thief card for better visualisation on her outfit.
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	7. Unravelling Our Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I'm so sorry for the late update. Last week was the most busy week I've ever had so I can only finished this chapter. 'A Remedy Behind A Lethal Dose' will have to wait. I don't think I've ever taken so many headache medicine in my life. (╯︵╰,)
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> There were no research required for this chap.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

The sound of birds cheeping was the first thing Nozomi heard when she was still deep in her slumber. The distant, pleasant chirping sound was so soothing, Nozomi felt like her whole being was levitating in the Void of Eden, cleansed and purified. In the celestial plane of the Gods, Nozomi found supreme felicity filling her soul. The very feeling of delight held her in its tender embrace, making her never wanted to leave.

However, as quickly as the feelings came, they were disrupted by a distant calling, she was awakened by Nico’s and the others’ frantic cries.

“Nozomi!” Nico shouted out in sheer relief.

“Nozomi-chan! Thank God, you’re finally awake!” Hanayo wailed.

“Everyone was so worried, nya! We thought you wouldn’t wake up, nya!” Rin remarked.

“Everyone…” Nozomi was overwhelmed with astonishment, but somewhere in her mixed feelings existed an unknown feeling of happiness.

After Nozomi was bombarded with their constant questioning regarding her health, her eyes landed on Maki who was leaning against the far corner of the carriage. Nozomi greeted her with a smile, while Maki too did the same with a nod. Then, Nico pulled her attention back to the boisterous trio who have been circling around her the whole time.

“You’ve been unconscious for days, Nozomi. Luckily, Maki-chan was well-versed in healing and herbalism or whatever they call it and she patched you up nice and neat.” Nico relayed details of what happened during the time she was unconscious.

That sudden change in name calling and honorifics didn’t go unnoticed by Nozomi though. **Maki-chan, huh…?** As a result of that, Nozomi smirked at Nico without voicing what was currently going through her mind. Of course, Nico immediately cringed at the sight of that all knowing smirk, she is without a clue what Nozomi is smirking about.

“W-What?”

“Nothing~! Just thinking that you’ve made quite a drastic change, haven’t you, Nicocchi?”

“What? I have no idea what you’re going on about.” Nico was disconcerted.

“You’ll understand afterwards, Nicocchi. And when you do, you’ll thank me later.” Nozomi hummed in a sing-song voice.

“Haa? Thank you? Why the hell would the great Nico Nii condescend to something so unworthy of her for you? You should be grateful that I’m still here, looking after you all wounded and helpless in bed while-“

“I removed the arrow along with others’ aid in the removing process. Also, since I managed to find some herbs that can help numb the wound, you won’t feel much pain right now. That arrow had stuck considerably deep so you’ll need to rest for a month or more to completely heal. If you don’t move too much, the wound will heal, but it will leave you with restriction. Your muscle won’t be as flexible so I’d suggest you stay put in one place.” Maki advised, completely ignoring Nico’s usual melodrama.

“Of course, thank you for your brief prescription, Maki-chan. I’ll try to keep my movement to a minimum.” Nozomi smiled at her.

Seemingly satisfied that Nozomi heeded her advice willingly, Maki nodded with a small smile and turned around, dragging Nico who was throwing a fit of pique along with her. It was time for their usual round of scouting the woods. Before Nico was out of the door, she didn’t forget to leave Nozomi with an instruction.

“Nozomi! If that blond-haired thief show up here, remember to call out for Hanayo or Rin, alright? They’ll be right outside! Don’t let that vixen go near you!”

Her voice still echoed from far away as Maki dragged her away. Nozomi chuckled to herself as she thinks about them. Meanwhile, Hanayo and Rin was already at the doorstep as well.

“We’ll be making dinner now. If there’s anything you need at all, just call us, okay Nozomi-chan?” Hanayo reminded her.

“Okay, don’t worry Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan. I’ll be just fine.” And with that, they both left.

As the peaceful silence of the night has once again engulfed her in its tranquil atmosphere, Nozomi found herself staring out the window in her comfy little carriage. The place was dimly lit with a small wax candle on the nightstand next to her bed, so it was natural half of the room was enveloped in darkness. Nozomi welcomed the darkness with a small smile on her face as she hummed a melody on impulse.

Then, she can feel the stillness in the air has changed when the fire on the candle suddenly flickered for a mere moment. At that, she stopped her spontaneous melody and laughed lightly at a certain corner of the room. At first glance, there was nothing there, but then a shadow started to emerge from it, slowly becoming more vivid. Yet, the shadow decided to stay put in one place.

“To what do I owe the honour of your visit?” Nozomi spoke up first, breaking the tension that was settling in.

The shadow wouldn’t budged. Nevertheless, a voice still came from it.

“I only wish to see if you’re fine and to apologise for what had happened, Nozomi-san.”

“You know you can just come here, sit down and talk to me normally, right Eli-san?” Nozomi laughed lightly.

“I thought your friend wouldn’t allowed me to be anywhere near you, Nozomi-san?”

“Oh, don’t let what she says get to you. She only meant well, though her ways of expressing them is a bit much.” Nozomi chuckled.

“I see…” Eli finally decided to settle down on a wooden chair next to Nozomi’s bed. A gloomy expression clouded her face as she’s seemed to be agonizing with profound guilt.

 “I don’t blame you for what had happened, Eli-san. It’s only natural to want to protect something you cherish. And from what I’ve learned from the spirits, they’re your precious, irreplaceable brethren, isn’t it?” Nozomi smiled at her.

Eli was astounded as she stared at Nozomi speechlessly. When faced with such a mysterious person who seemed to know all even though she haven’t said a single word, Eli was profusely discomposed.

“Nozomi-san, what-“ Eli started.

“Just Nozomi is fine, Eli-san.” Nozomi beamed at her.

Her unanticipated interruption caught Eli completely off guard, causing her to become even more disconcerted.

“We only wanted to bring peace to the village. You may not know since you were kept in the dark, but your brothers and sisters have been oppressing the people in this village to their own personal pleasures. I once witnessed one burly man, who seemed to be one of your brethren, beaten a family into a bloody pulp just because they couldn’t afford his unreasonably high tax demand. And Nicocchi’s sisters too. If I hadn’t saved them, Gods know where or what they are now.”

The smile from before has vanished from Nozomi’s features. Now in its place was a solemn and anguished expression. Granted that Eli too held the same facial expression as Nozomi does, however, in compared to Nozomi’s stinging reprimand was Eli’s silence. She held her head low, her face partly hidden due to the darkness in the room.

“If you’re wondering why I seem to know everything then I’ll answer that question for you.” Eli flinched. “It wasn’t magic or anything. And I was just joking about the spirits. It’s actually not that easy to contact them, to be honest… your very own brethren said it all.”

“What…?” Eli was shocked at her own voice when she finally speaks out loud. It was so hoarse, she can hardly believe it’s her voice.

“Nicocchi told me one time when she came back from the regular trip in the woods. She told me when she was sneaking around a dozen of bandits, she overheard them talking about you.” Nozomi glanced out the window once again, her eyes distinctly distant.

“…” Eli’s breathing hitched at the suspense.

“She said they were laughing hysterically at how lenient and how easy it was to manipulate you. All they had to do was lying about some deer they killed in the forest and brought back the _“meat”_ that they’ve hunted that day to your dining table. Nicocchi was furious at what they say, but at you too, all because she was blinded by her rage.”

“…” A look of terror slowly crept its way onto her features, Eli inadvertently gripped Nozomi’s blanket as if that was the only string of hope she has left. Unfortunately, she was only grasping at straws as she can feel the wave of nausea sweeping through her repetitively and mercilessly.

Upon Eli’s terror-stricken state, Nozomi closed her mouth and looked at her with a melancholy expression. Even someone like her is not that callous. She really didn’t want to say those things because she knows, if she was to continue, the fragile person in front of her will shatter into a thousand pieces.

Right at this very moment, the woman in front of her isn’t some infamous thief that has struck terror into the hearts of people here anymore. Rather, she was just an ordinary person who was played for a fool by her own brethren. It wouldn’t take a genius to discern Eli’s state right now, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably in plain sight for Nozomi to see; despite the fact that the room was dimly lit.

In her desperate attempt of fighting back her tears, Eli tried to sustain herself over and over but no matter what she does, the tears keep on threatening to fall. When suddenly, a hand gently patted her head repeatedly. Eli slowly raised her head up with wide eyes and sapphire met emerald. She gasped when she realized what she just did. As quickly as she could, Eli tried to turn her head away when those same gentle hands firmly held her head in place, preventing any evasion from her.

A look of fear swept over her when she was faced with such close proximity with Nozomi. Meanwhile, Nozomi unpredictably brought a hand up and covered Eli’s bright blue eyes that gleamed in the dark. Shocked and bemused at the same time, Eli still tried to open her mouth to protest when Nozomi murmured in a low voice, enough for the both of them to hear.

“If you’re afraid of people finding out about your weakness then it’s okay if I cover your eyes like this right, Eli-san?”

Eli closed her mouth as absolute darkness combined with the soothing warmth emitting from Nozomi’s hand gradually encasing her. As much as she didn’t think she should be, Eli found herself listening for Nozomi’s voice as she whispered to Eli once more.

“You can let them fall, Eli-san. No one will know you’re crying. Not even me.”

“How can you be so sure…? You’re only covering my eyes, aren’t you?”

“How can I know if I can’t see your eyes?” A chuckle came from Nozomi.

 **So that’s why you’re covering them… preventing yourself from seeing my tears, huh…** Eli forced a chuckle. Before she could control it, the tears have already fallen. And just like that, they stayed in the same position ever since, with Eli silently crying and Nozomi concealing her eyes for her. Even if she can’t see, she can tell. The dampness inside the palm of her hand tells it all.

* * *

 

After what felt like forever crying silently into Nozomi’s hand, Eli finally managed to calm herself down. When she finished, Nozomi handed her a light purple handkerchief which she gladly accepted.

“Thank you, Nozomi.”

“Your welcome, Eli-san.” Nozomi smiled kindly at her.

At this though, Eli furrowed her brows, slightly disgruntled at the formal treatment Nozomi is giving her.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Huh?” Nozomi quizzically looked at her.

“Just call me whatever you want.” Eli softly whispered.

The abnormal request from Eli caught Nozomi completely off guard this time as she really did not expect someone like her to be so friendly so soon. Nevertheless, Nozomi still take Eli up on her affectionate request.

“All right then. How about… Elichi?” Nozomi amusedly laughed.

Eli’s eyes went so wide, they nearly bulged. In all her years of living, other than her family, no one has ever call her with such a cute nickname before. Little does Nozomi know how much it means to her, but Eli doesn’t plan on letting her find out anyways.

“Of course, you’re more than welcome to, Nozomi!” Eli smiled handsomely at her.

Nozomi smiled warmly at her. Then, as a new idea came upon her, she immediately asked Eli for it.

“Oh, before I forget, would you mind if I asked you for a favour, Elichi?”

Eli confusedly arched an eyebrow at her while Nozomi only chuckled.

* * *

 

“I’m worried about Nozomi. Maybe we should head back.”

Nico fidgeted for umpteenth time in her spot as she was leaning against a tree trunk. Maki glanced at her with an apathetic look. Not that she didn’t care, it’s just that Nico has been like this continuously for the last hour. Every time they stop to take a rest or if they spotted some suspicious potential danger, Nico would ask the same thing over and again.

Frankly, Maki was showing some kind of empathy initially. Nonetheless, she found herself slowly drained of empathetic emotions after an hour with Nico and her importunate demand of returning. If she could go back by herself, she would have ages ago. Even more so when hearing Nico’s irritating _‘impact’_ that she makes about herself every fifteen minutes is starting to numb her senses of being normal.

“Maki-chan, can I talk to you about something…?” Nico’s voice was strangely softer than usual.

Although she seemed nonchalant about it, Maki did notice the odd change in Nico’s tone, along with that honorific calling of her name. Notwithstanding, Maki still braced herself for another melodrama from her. Having preparing for that though, Maki can discern the glum expression shadowing Nico’s face.

Brushing a bush aside, the two of them came upon what seem to be a large calming stream. The moonlight gleams on the water surface as it reflects the images of the red-head princess and the raven-haired rogue. Within that magical scenery was the sound of crickets resonating in the background, engulfing the two in its melodic hum.

“I wanted to thank you for coming to Nozomi’s aid.”

“You’ve asked me to.” Maki stared at the stream. “Besides, I wanted you to know I’m not like the other nobles. I’ve figured you wouldn’t listen to me even if I told you, so what better ways to express it other than action?”

“You’re probably right. I wouldn’t listen, that’s for sure.” Nico hesitated mid-sentence. “But now… I know. And I wanted to say thank you anyways.”

“You’re welcome…” Maki awkwardly answered.

Silence descended upon them after Maki finished her sentence. As minutes pass by, Maki can feel herself getting more uneasy and flustered. Not that she didn’t enjoy this strange company, it’s just that she was struggling on finding what to say. Then, as soon as a vague idea pop into her mind, she grabbed onto it like it’s her only glimmer of hope in getting out of this awkward situation.

“I think what you did back then was very admirable. Worrying for Nozomi’s well-being that is.”

“That so? Isn’t that normal for you three?” Nico asked.

“Maybe for us, but I’ve never seen anyone else other than Rin and Hanayo who care so much about someone else other than themselves. Most people are selfish, they think only of their own.” Maki remarked.

“That’s true. In my case, most of those people are nobles. I think that’s why I hold such prejudice against them, not to mention the way they treat me and my family.”

For the first time, Maki looked at Nico’s face and she felt like she was captivated by Nico’s features. A carefully hidden aspect that was enshrouded in Nico unexpectedly revealed itself to Maki. **Was she always this cute?** She thought to herself. **This pure…?**

“I wouldn’t blame you. Truth be told, your initial behaviour towards me was understandable. If I was in your position, I’ll probably hate all nobles too… actually, I already am…”

Maki kept staring at Nico intensely. She does not know the reason for why she does it. It was as if her body has taken control of her, like it is a very natural thing. Part of Maki understood every word Nico had said, not only that but she also empathized with Nico. She was one of them, yet to say that she hate them was an understatement. Maki despises them to the very core of her soul, for they has taken the most important person in her life away from her.

If her mother had not helped guide Maki in opening her heart to her mother then she will probably never regard nobles as proper human beings anymore. Consequentially, Maki never thought she would find solace in Nico. In spite of that, she still feel like it is a given that comfort could be found in Nico. A very natural feeling that she felt herself welcoming it.

“So, you understand how I feel, then?”

“Yes, I do.” Maki whole-heartedly answered.

There was so much intensity and honesty in that answer that Nico wouldn’t dare speak. She felt that she would say something profoundly imprudent, which is why she has chosen to keep her mouth shut. A whole full minute passed by and still no actions or whatsoever from the both of them. All that they’ve been doing since Maki’s declamation was looking at the stream.

“I once had a very important person in my life that I thought I could never live without her.” Maki suddenly broke the silence and Nico perplexedly glanced at her.

“I used to think that the world was in its rightful place and that nothing will ever happen to us.” There was a long pause in her story, “but then it happened.”

“The nobles, whom you hate so much, took that person away from me. Even with every ounce of strength and power I hold, I could not save her from the filthy grasp of those nobles.”

Maki’s eyes became downcast, she did not care if she was showing her weakness to Nico. Because as from the moment Maki had witnessed what kind of person she was truly like, Nico has become somewhat of an existence that is trustworthy to her.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Maki-chan… and for assuming you were like the rest of them…” Nico patted Maki’s shoulder, hoping that it would give her some kind of encouragement.

“It’s fine. It had already been two years.” Maki smiled at herself. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Despite putting on a tough front, Maki knows she can’t hide it from Nico. A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked at the stream. Unexpectedly, Nico gripped Maki’s shoulder tightly, causing her to wince and tugged her down to Nico’s height. Maki was about to retort but halted mid-way when a soft, chaste kiss was pressed against her cheek. Hence, her eyes went as wide as it could.

The kiss lasted for a mere ten seconds and ended. When Nico let go, Maki tried to search her face for any kind of answers but she herself was confounded due to Nico’s sudden intimate action. As soon as it ended, Nico quickly distanced herself from Maki and fidgeted in her spot.

“Take that as comfort to your wound and as my thanks for helping Nozomi.”

With that, Nico left, leaving a stunned Maki behind. Nico trotted away as quickly as she could, her face flushed bright red. As for Maki, she stood there petrified while staring after Nico’s retreating figure. Only after a couple of seconds passed by did she managed to bring her hand up to her face and touched that same spot on her cheek where Nico had kissed her.

* * *

 

The small log crackled in the bonfire as Rin threw in another one. Both her and Hanayo has been sitting outside of Nozomi’s carriage for more than an hour and it has dawned on her that Nozomi might be asleep by now. As it happens, Rin needed this rare time alone with Hanayo to sorted things out.

It’s not that she wanted Nozomi not to ask for help when she require it, but because Rin hardly get any chance alone with Hanayo, ever since they arrived here. Surprisingly, Rin found this new group of friends, a great way of distracting her from what she’s supposed to deal with. She knows that doing so is no different than being a coward. She _knows_. Be that as it may, she just couldn’t bring herself to face Hanayo, especially after that night when she rescued her.

“Tonight is quite pleasant, isn’t it Rin-chan?” Hanayo’s voice startled Rin.

“Y-Yeah.” A half-hearted answer came from her.

“It seems that Nozomi-chan doesn’t need any help, after all. Right, Rin-chan?”

“Yeah.”

Sweats began rolling down Hanayo’s face. She blinked at Rin, who is now wearing a vacant expression.

“It’s already been more than an hour. Maki-chan and Nico-chan sure is taking their time, huh…” Hanayo stared absentmindedly at the woods from her seat close to the bonfire. “Don’t you think we should go find them, Rin-chan?”

“You can stop now, Kayo-chin. I know what you’re trying to do. I know I may be stupid but not so stupid as to not notice what you’re doing.” Rin stared impassively at the fire.

“Rin-chan…” Hanayo glanced her way with a worried expression.

If anyone of their friends take one look at them now, they would probably concluded that they were in a cold war or at least some kind of inconspicuous fighting. In all honesty, they have been like this ever since they got to the forest. Rin remembered how it even affected Maki too, back when she said how uneasy she was while traveling with the two of them.

Maki did raise the question as to why they were so quiet back then. _You two were always talkative whenever you’re together, what happen to make the both of you so quiet?_ Maki asked Rin that one time as she was helping with dinner while Hanayo made rice with Nozomi.

Although Maki knew what the reason were, she thought what happened before has been resolved. However, after that night when she rescued Hanayo, the matter about their relationship problem escalated into something even worse than that. Now, Rin doesn’t even have the courage to look Hanayo in the eye anymore; let alone talking to her.

All in all, Rin was scared of what Hanayo might say if she were to explain what she had meant ever since that day. Picking up a stick, Rin exasperatedly poked at the bonfire. On Hanayo’s side, she can tell how distraught Rin was, judging from how gloomy she looked.

“Rin-chan.” Hanayo has to go for it. It’s now or never.

Rin glanced towards Hanayo’s direction with a defeated expression.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say it now, Rin-chan. You don’t have to do it if you’re not ready.”

Standing up from the tree trunk she has been sitting on, Hanayo walked to where Rin was and knelt down in front of her, grabbing both of Rin’s hand. Meanwhile, Rin was a combination of shock and bewilderment.

“Rin-chan, I can tell you have something that you wanted me to know, to understand. And it’s not easy to do so because it’s something even you can’t completely control nor comprehend. Even so, I want you to know this, Rin-chan…” Hanayo closed her eyes, as if looking for the right word.

“If you’re not ready to talk to me about it then it’s okay to postpone it, Rin-chan. Just take your time, as much as you needed. Don’t force yourself to do something you aren’t ready for. I’ll wait for you until you’re ready. It doesn’t matter how long to me, as long as you can find a solution to your problem and come talk to me about it, okay Rin-chan?”

Rin stared at Hanayo in utter astonishment. She really didn’t anticipate such encouragement from the one person who is almost incapable of encouraging other people. Yet, that is what makes Hanayo’s encouragement all the more special. That was all it takes to make Rin feel alive and motivated again.

“Do you really mean it, Kayo-chin? No matter how long? You’ll wait for me, nya?” Rin gripped Hanayo’s hand, a worried yet relieved expression now adorned her face.

“That’s right, Rin-chan. No matter how long, I’ll wait for you.” Hanayo smiled reassuringly at her.

For the first time ever since their escape, Rin never felt as happy as right now. She put on the biggest grin she has and shouted a vigorous ‘Nya!’ to the sky, whereupon Rin felt like a large weight has been lifted off her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I didn't think writing for three otps in one chap will put such a toll on my imagination specifically and my head generally. I'm having another headache so please understand for me if there are errors, I couldn't possibly bring myself to check them while my head hurts like crazy.
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	8. A Messy Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -Flava: Golden hair or Golden in Latin  
> -Petrificus Totalus: Anyone who's a fan of Harry Potter would know this. A petrify spell.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“She’ll be joining us!?” Nico jabbed in Eli’s direction with a shaky finger. “Is this a joke, Nozomi? ‘Cause it certainly does not seem funny to me!”

Nozomi smiled sheepishly at her while Eli looked at her with an impassive expression. Nico willed herself to recall what had happened yesterday. Asking herself how things escalated so quickly, and with such a shocking _decision_ being made in her absence.

 

**_…FLASHBACKS…_ **

_By the time Maki and Nico came back from their little trip in the woods last night, it was already past midnight. So, both of them assumed that Nozomi was already asleep and decided to rest outside with Rin and Hanayo, thinking that the purple-haired witch deserved some peaceful rest._

_Nico thought that their trouble with the bandits was done. She couldn’t have been more wrong. When morning came, Nico woke up before dawn even appeared on the horizon. As she opened the door to Nozomi’s carriage, stepping inside with sleepy eyes, Nico–who is still rubbing at her eyes–opened her mouth to ask Nozomi if she’s awake, when she was welcomed with the sight of her purple-haired witch sleeping peacefully on the comfy bed along with none other than_ that _blonde thief. At least Eli was sleeping on the floor with her head resting against the blanket. If she had been on the bed along with Nozomi, that image would forever be one of the top ten worst thing Nico has witnessed in her life. As a result, Nico let out a shrill shout, rousing both of them up._

_Unsurprisingly, her shout had woken the others outside too. Maki, who was awaken by the shout, promptly jumped to her feet with her sword drawn, thinking that they had company. Rin too did the same, though her reason was that she thought someone was attacking her brown-haired crush. In spite of her sleepiness, Maki ran to Nico as she saw Nico stood petrified in her spot by the door to the carriage._

_“What’s wrong!? What happened, Nico-chan?”_

_“T-That…! S-She…!” Nico stammered. Her face was twitching but Maki couldn’t make out if she’s being angry or horrified._

_“Who? What are you trying to say?”_

_At her enquiry, Nico was unable to make anymore coherent sentences, instead there was only meaningless gibberish coming from her mouth. Nico shakily raised her finger up to point inside the carriage and Maki’s eyes quickly followed. Maki’s eyes went wide as she saw Nozomi, whose head was bobbing up and down sleepily, along with that Phantom Thief right next to her side._

_“What is she doing here…?” Maki growled._

_“It’s all right, Maki-chan. Please stay your weapon.” Nozomi said, voice laced with concern and sleepiness._

**_…END OF FLASHBACKS…_ **

 

As the ruckus from before died down, they all gathered outside for some questioning from their companions.

“Um… Nozomi-chan? Is there a reason why she’s coming with us?” Hanayo piped.

“Well…” Nozomi glanced over to Eli.

“I wish to make up for the mistake that I’ve done. To give you my assistance as an apology for hurting Nozomi.” Eli answered for her.

“Oh.” Hanayo simply said.

The informal reference involving Nozomi that Eli made caught Hanayo by surprise. They’ve barely knew each other and yet they, or rather Eli, have already started calling each other casually. However, she wasn’t the only one to catch it. Nico’s complexion slowly turned sour as she listened to Eli.

“Apologise? Please…! Don’t make me nauseous! As if I’ll let the likes of you go anywhere near Nozomi! You shot her and your bandit buddies have been kidnapping people and doing god-knows-what to them! My sisters were almost harmed!!” Nico pointed an accusatory finger at her.

Eli’s face crunched in shame, she lowered her head.

“Nicocchi–!” Nozomi tried to aid Eli but Nico brushed her aside. Nico dashed towards Eli, grabbing her by the collar. Despite her small frame, her grip was considerably strong. Nozomi grabbed her arms, trying to calm her down but Nico ignored her completely. As Nico sneered at her, Eli let her do as she pleased.

“Tell me, _thief_. What did you do to those people?”

“I…” Eli started. She averted her eyes for she knows what she’s about to say was unforgivable. Nico clicked her tongue, pulling her face closer and snarled at her.

“Look me in the eye and tell me what you’ve done to those people!”

Closing her eyes, Eli swallowed the lump inside her throat. Then, she turned her head back to Nico, staring her straight in the eye.

“There are also those who prefer to… keep a few people to their own usage.”

“Just tell it straight to my face! You’re an infamous thief, aren’t you? Why are you afraid of telling me the cruel things you do? You’re supposed to be boasting about them, aren’t you now, _thief_!?” Nico yelled in her face.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_.” Nozomi chanted, pointing her staff at Nico.

Right after she said her spell, Nico became petrified, her whole body covered in a thin layer of ice. Her movements are completely restricted with only her eyes, thoughts and hearing working. Nozomi placed her hands on Eli’s shoulder and Nico’s hand, detaching Eli from Nico’s grip. Eli was dumbfounded by her actions, both locking Nico in a spell along with releasing her from Nico’s grip.

“Nicocchi, she’s not the bad guy here.” Nozomi said as Nico stared at her. There’s certainly a lot of anger in her eyes.

“You demanded answers, she’s giving you exactly what you want, but threatening her while she’s lowering herself in front of you is not how reasonable people should react.” Nozomi reproved her.

“Why are you defending her?” This time Maki stepped in.

Both Eli and Nozomi looked at her with astonishment on their faces. Although Nico was able to look at her, she was surprised to find Maki standing on her side as well.

“She shot you, Nozomi. Not once but twice.” Maki spat.

“You deflected the second arrow, Maki-chan. And she already apologised to me in person.” Nozomi said.

“How can you just trust her like that? Isn’t she the person who has been terrorizing the land?” Maki held her blade towards Eli.

“Why don’t you ask me why I trust you so easily when we first met, Maki-chan?” Nozomi smiled graciously.

Upon Nozomi’s question, Maki frowned. She felt as if Nozomi was reading her like an open book again. Frankly, she did questioned Nozomi’s friendliness towards them when they first met. She was too hospitable, too welcoming towards them, to a degree that put Maki off. Of course, Maki was wary of getting involve with said witch. However, as Maki’s trust on Nico grew, the raven-haired rogue has proven to be truthful when she’s not lying or being over-exaggerated with her words. Especially last night when they talked about people she cared for, particularly Nozomi.

Up until now, she had been nice to Nozomi precisely because Nico exclusively asked her for it and the witch was nice to her. Nonetheless, Maki wasn’t about to risk getting them all played on by someone who was their enemy yesterday. Maki didn’t falter, she determinedly held the sword in Eli’s direction. Then, Nozomi stepped in between her and Eli, forming a protective stance. As was anticipated, Maki’s eyes slightly widen but soon returned to their menacing scowl once again.

“She’s just like you, Maki-chan.” Nozomi said softly. “She was used, she didn’t know.”

“Well, she _should_ know. They’re her brethren after all.” Maki growled lowly.

“No, Maki-chan you don’t understand. Both you and Nicocchi don’t understand what she had been through.”

“Oh really? And what is it that I don’t understand?” Maki frowned even harder. She was asking exactly what Nico was thinking.

“They kept her in the dark so they could use her name to their advantage. They oppressed the people, doing the things they wanted and blamed it all on her.” Nozomi looked over to Nico. “There are those who kept a few people behind and dismembered their bodies into meat, using ‘hunting’ as excuse to trick her into eating it.”

In spite of being frozen, Nico’s eyes goes wide at what she heard. Her blood run cold. Disgust is the first thing that flashed by in her eyes. Though Nozomi couldn’t tell who’s that disgusted look in her eyes is directed at.

“She wasn’t who you thought she was. She was manipulated. The bandits became corrupted. She was someone else before, someone who had helped the people around this area for a long time. You should know, Nicocchi.” Nozomi stared at Nico. ” Someone who steals from the rich and gives the gold to poor people.”

Nico couldn’t say anything due to the spell but her head was running a thousand mile per second. Someone who steals from the rich and helps the poor. **She couldn’t possibly be referring to that person?**

Sensing that Nico finally realized what she meant, Nozomi held up her staff, chanting the reverse spell and released Nico from her petrified state.

“You’re the Flava Vigilante?” Nico queried.

“I haven’t heard that name in so long.” Eli laughed wryly.

Utter shock was written all over Nico’s face as Eli indirectly admitted the name that was once bestowed upon her by the villagers. Now Nico had no choice but to believe everything that Nozomi just explained. Maki bemusedly looked between Nico and Nozomi.

“What are you two talking about? Nico-chan, what is the meaning of this?”

“This person… used to be the renowned Flava Vigilante around this area. That was… two years ago.” Nico frowned.

“The Flava Vigilante?” Maki arched her brow.

“The Flava Vigilante devoted herself to helping the poor by stealing from the rich and distribute their riches to the people or those who needed it.” Nozomi explained.

“Last I heard she gathered a band of outlaws for the sake of helping the people, then suddenly the Vigilante disappeared without a trace. In the Vigilante’s disappearance, appeared the Phantom Thief.” Nico regarded Eli. “So this is where you’ve been all these times? The people thought you upped and left!”

“I’ve always been here. I thought I’ve been helping the people all these times, but I was used by none other than my lieutenant.” Eli knitted her brows together. “He lied to me, telling me the things I wanted to hear. How the people was just fine. How there’s no need for my action… I shouldn’t have sit there and let them do as they pleased. I was a fool.”

A solemn expression clouded Nico’s face. She didn’t know what to say, not in this kind of situation. The reason being Eli used to be someone she looked up to. The Flava Vigilante was a heroine to the village where she grew up. The people chanted her name, grateful for what she does. Even Nico’s family was grateful for her help. Back when their family was in a pinch, Nico and her mother had done everything they could just to hold on. Working on the farm. Become a hired labourer. Yet all those hard-work wasn’t enough as they got three more mouths to feed. It was always Nico and her mother who had to fast for Cocoro, Cocoa and Cotaro to have something to eat. There are even times when they didn’t have anything to eat.

Their hardship continued on for another three months until the Flava Vigilante appeared. Nico didn’t personally meet her in person but her mother had. A few villagers would sometimes ventured into the woods and came back with an adequate sack of gold for a month worth of living. She remembered how her mother used to applaud the Vigilante, about her beauty and her wits. The only description her mother gave her about the Vigilante wasn’t much since her mother said that she was always clothed in a dark outfit from head to toe along with a black cloak. More over she concealed her face with a mask and a hood so it was impossible for the villagers to make out her face. Notwithstanding everything about her stealthy appearance, her mother marvelled at one special feature on the Vigilante. She would always reminded Nico of it every time she came back from the woods. It was the golden blonde strands of her hair that fall out from her hood.

“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, it was my ignorance that harmed those people.” Eli held her head low.

However, silence was the only thing that came from Nico. Nozomi and Maki both observed her carefully, one waiting for her reaction while the other waited for her decision on what to do next.

“She came here to apologised, she knows she’s in the wrong. And your family is safe, so what’s the big deal, Nico-chan?” Rin spoke up, surprising everybody.

“Rin.” Maki exclaimed disgruntledly.

Nico stared at her incredulously, as if what Rin said had astounded her. She wasn’t the only one though, even Hanayo was shocked.

“Sure, what had happened was awful. Gruesome even. But it had already happened, we can’t change anything that has passed now, can we? Eli-chan knows what she did was unforgivable and she wished to atone for it, isn’t that enough already?” Rin said with a serious look.

“Rin-chan, that’s not your decision to make. She’s–“ Hanayo quipped.

“Rin’s right.” Nico raised her voice abruptly.

“What has passed, it’s the past. We’ll let bygones by bygones now. Arguing about it isn’t going to bring back those that had died.” Nico turned around, not facing them.

“Nicocchi…” Nozomi reached out for her but Nico brushed her hand away.

“Our problems with the bandits are done. We’ll need to pack things up and get these three to their destination. I’ll go bid goodbyes with my family, gather the things we need on our journey. I’ll be back again.” Nico started walking away.

Nozomi wordlessly glanced over to Maki. She nodded at Nozomi and ran after Nico. Both of them disappearing into the woods.

“Is she…?” Eli quirked an eyebrow.

“She’ll be fine. She just need some time to herself. Maki-chan’s with her so I’m not worried.” Nozomi simply said.

“…” Eli gazed at her for a moment. “Nozomi, would you mind if I asked you for a favour?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“There’s… still unfinished business that I left back at the base. Will you come with me?”

“Of course, but I’m currently useless right now so Rin-chan and Hanayo-chan will have to accompany us. Maki-chan strictly admonished me not to strain myself while I’m still recovering, so I’m not allowed to use any magic.”

“I’m sorry… it’s all my fault…”

“I told you already, all is forgiven. I’m not gonna hold that against you, Elichi.”

“Thank you, Nozomi.” Eli smiled.

“Well then,” Nozomi turned over to Rin and Hanayo. “You guys will come along right?”

“Nya!” Rin shouted in confirmation.

“Of course, Nozomi-chan.” Hanayo said in a gentle voice.

* * *

 

“Nico-chan, why did you let her off?” Maki was one step behind her.

The uncomfortable silence has been bugging her for quite some time, ever since they entered the woods. It has already been a thirty minute walk and Nico hasn’t said anything at all. Maki knows she needed some time to think, yet she couldn’t help but questioned what Nico was thinking. Starting with running away from the blonde.

Suddenly, Nico stopped abruptly, causing Maki to bump into her.

“What the heck, Nico-chan? Why did you stop?”

“Why does it has to be her?” Nico muttered.

“Huh?” Maki was baffled.

“What’s with that? Why does it has to be _the_ Flava Vigilante?!” Nico turned around with a frustrated expression.

Maki silently gazed at her, deliberating on her choice of words. The last thing she wants is pissing off an irritated Nico that is emotionally shaken by family matters. She doesn’t know why she knows it. Maki just know this had something to do with family matters. Probably because of the way Nico’s expression go soft at the mention of someone dear to her.

“You’re angry because she’s someone you admire?” Maki asked.

“–!?” Nico looked at Maki with stupefied expression. “H-How did you…?”

“What? It’s just a lucky guess.” Maki arched her brow.

“That’s one hell of a guess.” Nico remarked.

“Whatever. So, is she?” Maki asked.

“She is.” Nico glanced to a random point ahead, where the woods came into her view. “Or at least she was.”

Maki was silent again. She didn’t know exactly how to comfort another person, let alone someone with a touchy personality like Nico. Therefore, silence is the only logical approach on comforting Nico. It goes without saying that Maki came up with that.

“She saved my family from starvation. She brought my family back up when we were at our worst. Without her, we would be six feet under the ground by now.” Nico crunched her face in discomfort.

“What about your father?” Maki asked innocently.

Only when Nico’s face darkened did Maki know she had asked something uncalled for.

“Two years ago, our village was governed by a sadistic tyrant of a Duke. He oppressed the people, establishing unjust laws on the land. He was biased towards those who brought gold to his table and tortured the poor. Draining every last remaining penny from every villagers until they came begging. That’s when his vulgar side came out. The only payment for those who couldn’t satisfy his greed is their daughters.”

“Their daughters?” Maki asked incredulously.

“Yeah, that’s right. Despite that, Papa and Mama didn’t give us up. Around that time, the Flava Vigilante appeared and we were saved.” Nico concluded.

“Can I ask why you were so angry with her in the first place?” Maki stared straight at her, digging deep into her eyes. “Those villagers aren’t exactly your family. Your sisters are safe too. So what’s with the rage?”

Feeling how Maki’s gaze was too much for her, Nico turned away. She didn’t run though. She just stood still in her spot.

“My father.” Nico quietly whispered.

“What?” Maki breathed. She can hardly believe what she had just heard. All sorts of assumptions started running wild in her head.

“After the Vigilante came, she gathered a dozen outlaws and overthrew the Duke. After that she took all the gold he had taken from the people and returned them to their rightful owners. Her solo heroic act continued for a few more months until we received words that she has been recruiting outlaws who would work for the greater good. That’s when the kidnapping started.” Nico explained.

“Your father was abducted?” Maki cautiously asked.

“No, you honestly think a man would be captured that easily? Especially when it’s the great Nico-Nii’s father?” Nico tried to make her voice sugary-sweet but the trembling sound of her voice was the only thing she let out.

“Nico-chan.” Maki reproved.

Nico immediately stopped her act. A long silence came again as Maki stared at Nico’s back.

“I still remember that dreadful night. How courageous he was when he charged out into the pouring rain, putting up a fight against those that are probably burlier than he is.” Nico’s back was facing Maki. She lifted her head up to look at the sky above her. “How he chased after them into the woods.”

However, she stopped there. A mix of pain and loss washed through her. She tried to compose herself, to keep calm, yet her effort was futile. As the tears from two years ago threatened to come back, Nico willed herself to calm down. Or at least ended the story she had started.

To Maki’s credit, she didn’t prod nor urge Nico to continue. She simply waited. Maki knows Nico doesn’t want to talk much about herself. Even more when it’s something painful in her past. All Nico wanted was to keep it all to herself, dealing with it on her own. Much like how Maki does. At that thought, Maki narrowed her eyes. She was surprised at how empathetic she was towards Nico, given their short time together. They hardly knew each other and Maki already understood how Nico works.

“How he didn’t come back after that.”

Nico’s words forcefully pulled Maki back from her thoughts. Her words was like a bolt out of the blue. It astounded Maki to the point of utter speechlessness. Her eyes went wide and her mouth draws into a harsh straight line.

“He didn’t come back?” Maki said in a quiet voice.

“No, he didn’t.” Nico’s small frame started to shake.

That’s where their conversation ended. The normally annoying Nico that Maki knew is no where to be found. Instead, the person in front of her seemed subdued to Maki. Nico, who’s always in control of her own problem, is now at her wit’s end. Defeated. Lost. Maki couldn’t see her face, but she knows Nico’s broken. She wasn’t crying in the outside; the tears was flowing in the inside.

Instinctively, Maki reached out towards Nico. Yet her hands were reluctant, she was unsure whether it’s the right thing to be hugging Nico. What she was afraid about, she wasn’t sure either. It could be her wanting to avoid Nico’s teasing on her after this, or it could be because they haven’t know each other that well either. Maki shook her head. **No, she comforted me with a kiss to the cheek before. Compared to this, its way more intimate.** Maki stole a glance at Nico. **Maybe a hug is fine?**

Finally settled with her resolve, Maki reached out, with much more determination this time, and enfolded Nico in her arms. She could feel how Nico suddenly tensed in her arms but soon eased as Nico leaned more into Maki’s embrace. The two stood still, revelling in each other’s company for a few second before parting.

“Uh… thanks.” Nico said, her face’s slightly red.

“No problem. You’d done the same for me.” Maki commented. Her face’s also the same.

The rest of their walk from the woods to the village was enveloped in an awkward silence.

* * *

 

“Her father was killed when he tried to stop the bandits?” Hanayo said out loud.

“That’s right.” Nozomi solemnly stared straight ahead as they walked in the direction towards the bandits’ base.

“No wonder she’s so furious with me.” Eli narrowed her eyes, looking distinctly mournful. “That explains a lot.”

“You shouldn’t blame yourself, Elichi. What happened wasn’t your fault.” Nozomi said defensively.

“Right, that happened because _I recruited them_.” Eli sarcastically said.

“You did it for a good cause, Eli-san. I wouldn’t say it’s your fault.” Hanayo comforted her.

“Yeah, Kayo-chin’s right, nya. If you asked me, I’d say it’s your buddies’ fault. They did all that behind your back, didn’t they?” Rin said matter-of-factly.

“Well, I have a part to blame in this as well. If only I had done something, this would have been prevented.” Eli furrowed her brows.

“Eli-san…” Hanayo’s face saddened. “I know you’re blaming yourself right now and it might be unwarranted to be saying this to you, but please think about what Rin-chan had said before. How it’s impossible to change the unchangeable. What happened is the past now.”

“Thank you…” Eli fidgeted.

“You can call me Hanayo, Eli-san.” Hanayo smiled warmly at her.

“Thank you, Hanayo. You can drop the formality too, Hanayo. After all, I’m just an outlaw. I don’t deserve to be held in high esteem.” Eli smiled back.

“Okay, Eli-chan.”

“Rin’s gonna keep on calling you Eli-chan, nya!” Rin beamed.

They all chuckled at Rin’s chirpiness.

“Yes, please, Rin.” Eli chuckled.

“I think she already did before you even told her to.” Nozomi remarked. “Anyway, we’re here.”

As Nozomi brushed aside a branch, they’ve stepped into the glade that once was the battlefield they’ve fought in. The familiar scenery is still there. The bandit’s base on that same high hill and the flat land below where they fought. With the trees surrounding the land in four directions.

“Well, I should probably say the password out loud then.” Eli stepped forward.

“Wait, Eli-chan.” Rin stopped her. “There’s an archer up ahead.”

True to her words, a gleaming light came from the bush. When they look up, the thug was drawing his bow back with full force and ready to fire, should they take another step. Upon closer inspection, Eli realised that it was none other than her lieutenant.

“Lieutenant, drop your weapon. It's me.” Eli raised her voice loud enough for him to hear.

He complied, lowering his weapon. Eli stepped forward again only to be stopped by his booming voice.

“Brothers, sisters, come upon us and witness for yourselves, what a traitorous leader we have.” He bellowed. “She has abandoned us for the witch’s enchantment! She too, was in thrall to the witch and her underlings!”

Right after his heartening call-out, the bandits began to emerge from within the woods. More and more appeared until they were encircled by a throng of brawny bandits. Even the women were threateningly sneering at them with their hideous tattoos.

“What is the meaning of this, Lieutenant!?” Eli bawled.

“I’m sure you understand what this is, Mistress. After all, thanks to you, we managed to get this far. Now, since our brothers and sisters have seen what a treacherous fox you are, we’re going to give you your judgement.” Her lieutenant laughed hysterically. “Or should I say now that you’re of no use to us, we’re getting rid of you.”

“You bastard! You’re not getting away with this!” Rin howled.

“Oh, I should thank you, Witch-san. For helping us getting rid of the Phantom Thief.” He turned to Nozomi. “Thanks to you and your underlings attacking this place, Mistress finally has a reason to leave the base. It wasn’t easy to lure her out if there aren’t any important matters.”

“What?” Eli breathed out, in disbelief. “All this time, you’ve been bringing all shorts of trouble to me because you wanted to kill me?”

“Surprise, Mistress!” He laughed wickedly. “Now, let us show you our gratitude by paving the way for you to the afterlife.”

He turned to the bandits. “Kill them.”

Eli gritted her teeth as beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She was working for a plan to escape as fast as she could, but with every turn she made she was faced with bandits and lost her ability to think rationally. Rin was in no better shape than her either. As she pushed a frightened Hanayo behind her for protection, her mind couldn’t help but drift to the worst possible scenario.

Out of nowhere, a thick wall of ice rose from within the ground close to them and encompassed them, just in time as the arrows hit the ice instead of their targets. Eli stared at the wall of ice with astonishment but her fascination was soon disrupted as a frantic shout came from behind her.

“Nozomi-chan!!” Rin and Hanayo exclaimed.

When Eli turned around, Nozomi was slumped in Rin’s arms with droplets of sweat on her features. She was breathing raggedly, her brows furrowed and her face’s completely pale. Eli was overwrought when she saw the state Nozomi was in. She promptly knelt down next to her.

“Nozomi! What’s wrong!?” Eli panicked.

“It seems like I broke the rules again, Elichi.” Nozomi laughed wearily.

“You idiot! Why did you cast that spell?” Eli berated her.

“It’s fine, just a reopened wound. Maki-chan will fix it up nice and clean again. Besides, if I didn’t, you would all die.” As she spoke, her blood seeped through the bandages and dampened Rin’s hand as she held onto Nozomi’s back.

At the same time, the bandits began to hit the ice with their swords, repeatedly with each hit in an attempt to break it. Fortunately, the ice was too thick for their swords and arrows to pierce it. The wall of ice soon became their only shelter for protection.

“This is bad! Even if they can’t break the ice, they’ll just wait it out until we die in here.” Eli cursed.

Then Eli turned back to Nozomi, her breathing becoming heavier as each second passed. **Before we die, she’ll die of bloodloss. What to do!?**

* * *

 

They were almost by the entrance to the village when Nico suddenly stopped.

“Nico-chan? What’s wrong?” Maki queried.

“Something’s happening. I got a very bad feeling about this.” Nico turned her head towards the route they just came from. A frown etching onto her face.

“Well then, what are we waiting for?” Maki turned to the same direction. “Let’s go!”

They turned around and sprinted full speed ahead towards their camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It'll be a long time before a chap is updated again, until then everyone!
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	9. In a Tight Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> This time it's two new chaps for this fic and the other one. Why? Well, I'm glad you asked. ╰(▔∀▔)╯  
> These two chaps are devoted to Perfect Dream Project (PDP) to-be-released game: Love Live! ALL STARS. And I'm not talking about devoting this to the new girls (No way!). These are for μ's!!!  
> In gratitude to Lantis for the newly released ALL STARS special voice PV and for letting me hearing μ's voices again, I've decided to devote all I have to these two chaps! XD XD XD  
> PS: I cried when I heard their voices again T_T
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -Medizin: Medicine in German  
> -Flava: Golden hair or Golden in Latin
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Nico had never ran so fast in her life before. She used every single ounce of strength she has in her small, petite body to push herself forward, sprinting as fast as possible. It wasn’t an exaggeration to say she ran like her life depended on it. Nevertheless, even if she pushed herself harder than she normally would, Maki managed to prove herself as her equal when she looked like she barely push herself at all.

Maki was right behind her, running just as fast. Yet the one to sweat profusely is not her but Nico instead. But none of that matter right now as the agitation was getting on her nerve. The ‘bad feeling’ she was having has escalated into something more profound. Nico clenched her teeth tighter, cursing herself for not being faster than she already is.

At last, the entrance towards their carriage was right up ahead and Nico felt like she flew through it instead of running. She stopped immediately, upon reaching their destination, frantically glancing around for any familiar sign of purple hair. There was nothing but the smoking remains of the extinguished fire from last night and their immobile carriage. The air was strangely quiet.

“What… where are they?” Nico’s eyes flashed everywhere.

“Maybe they left for something important?” Maki suggested.

“Important? What could possibly be more important than packing right now?” Nico said, kneeling down to the ground for inspection. The trail was faint, but she could see the boots’ track from the thief leading towards the woods in the bandits’ base direction.

“They went back to the bandits’ base.” Nico stood up, her expression’s harsh.

“You don’t need to tell me twice.” Maki said, there was an astonished tone in her voice.

“What do you mean?” Nico turned around, arching one eyebrow at her. However, Maki wasn’t looking at her, her head was tilted towards the bandits’ base direction with wide eyes.

Maki raised one finger up and pointed towards the base and Nico’s eyes followed. In the distance, high beyond the trees was a pillar of crystal standing proud.

“What the…?” Nico bemused.

“Looks familiar?” Maki turned towards her.

“–!”  She gasped as she recognized Nozomi’s unmistakable ice magic. “We need to hurry!”

They promptly ran towards said direction.

* * *

 

“Nozomi-chan! Hang in there! Don’t die on us!!” Hanayo squeaked.

“Don’t worry, it takes more than this to kill me. Besides, I’m sure help is on the way.” Nozomi chuckled, but her complexion was getting worse.

“…” Eli’s face looked like she wanted to murder someone. The scowl on her face was so deep that Rin was shuddering for a moment. Just a moment though.

Nozomi’s breathing was becoming more ragged. The telltale sweat rolled down the side of her face as the minutes ticked by. Eli was becoming more anxious. Although she wasn’t the only one, the other two wasn’t in any better shape than she does. They were slowly freaking out. Sensing that she has to do something to keep them on their toes, Nozomi started the conversation.

“So… Elichi, what was the ‘unfinished business’ you wanted to ask of me?” Nozomi said between shallow pants.

“That’s…” Eli’s face fell. Surprisingly, Rin noticed it.

“What secret are you hiding?” Rin’s face became serious as she glowered at her, her hand tensed under Nozomi’s back.

Her menacing glare discomposed her but Eli kept her composure. There wasn’t a single crack on her expression.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry…” Eli admitted with her eyes downcast.

“What did you do?” Rin’s tone became dangerously low.

“I’m sorry, I should have told you. I just found out recently that my lieutenant has betrayed me, so I tried to come up with a plan to make him pay for what he had done. That’s why I came for you. I figured you’d be able to help me.”

“By not asking us first? By asking us to come without telling us what you had in mind?” Rin sneered.

“I’m truly sorry, I thought the bandits were on my side. I honestly didn’t know that they were going to betray me too.” Eli held her head low.

“Were you planning to rat him out in front of them?” Nozomi panted.

“Yes… I thought at least half of them is still with me.” Eli’s face creased into a pained scowl.

“They were doing shady, inhumane business behind your back, it’s only natural that they wouldn’t support you anymore, Eli-chan.” Hanayo said sadly.

Rin and Eli glanced at her, both of them went quiet. What Hanayo said was true but it also meant that Eli were to blame as well. Then, Hanayo said something that surprised the both of them.

“I think what you had wished for was really generous and honourable, Eli-chan.” Hanayo said, her voice a gentle melody. “About how you believe there’s still hope left for some of them.”

“How could I not? I’ve been with them for two years. We fought together for an adequate amount of time to call each other partners.” She could feel the tears from last night threatening to return. “Yet they–!”

“I’m sure Nozomi-chan has told you this over and over already, considering you were there in the carriage with her this morning, but you’re not the one at fault. You were kind, lenient even, enough to hope they haven’t completely lost themselves. Nonetheless, you should never forget that they choose this. They made a choice and that choice isn’t with you, Eli-chan.” Hanayo said, with genuineness in her eyes as she gazed at Eli with gracious, kind eyes.

“Kayo-chin…” Hanayo’s persuasive power was imposing to Rin when she listened to every word she just said. Who would have known Hanayo has such an impressive side in her?

Their chit-chat was interrupted by the booming, thunderous sound of a huge boulder hitting the ice. What soon follow was the crackling sound of the ice pillar. Eli, Rin and Hanayo–except Nozomi who was too drained to even turn–whipped their heads towards where the boulder had just hit. There it was, the cracks vivid on the ice after that hit.

“What!? What’s happening!?” Hanayo’s previous composed state was completely gone as it was replaced by her usual hysterically frightened self.

“Tsk! They have resorted to using catapults!” Eli grinded her teeth together. Her face red from anger.

“Catapults!?” Hanayo shrieked.

“Since when did they brought the catapults!?” Rin said, glaring at the bandits.

“What do we do now?” Hanayo quailed.

“I really don’t know…” Eli’s voice trailed off.

Outside, the bandits have positioned two catapults facing towards the pillar. As they were loading the previous one, the second one was locked and loaded, ready to fire at the given signal. Standing at the middle, between the two catapults was the lieutenant. He was smiling, or rather, grinning at them. Eli observed him as he raised his arm up into the air.

“Fire!” He threw his arm forward and the two large boulders were released into the sky.

They all watched with horror as the boulders directly hit the ice. The deafening sound resonated everywhere, throughout the safe shelter they stayed in. Eli, Rin and Hanayo covered their ears throughout the agonizing experience. The ice cracked an even bigger crack this time. A few more and their shelter will prove to be useless against the throng of bandits.

“We’re going to die…” Hanayo’s voice quaked.

“It’s still too soon for that! Pull yourself together, Hanayo!” Eli grabbed her shoulder.

“Nozomi-chan?” Rin called out but there was no response whatsoever from the purple-haired witch.

“Hey, Nozomi-chan! Answer me, please!” Rin tried again, this time shaking her lightly.

Nozomi’s eyes were closed shut. She was still breathing but it was such heavy, short puffs of breath that Rin was fearing for the worst. Eli turned around to find Nozomi barely hanging on. She knelt down next to them, willing herself to stay calm amidst their dire situation. She promptly pressed her hand to Nozomi’s wound, applying pressure to it, only to find out that Rin’s hand was soaked with her blood.

“Rin! Keep her awake! Don’t let her fall asleep!” Eli commanded.

Rin complied right away without delay. She mouthed something like ‘Sorry Nozomi-chan.’ and slapped her right in the face. Taken by surprise, Nozomi’s eyes shot up almost instantly and she groaned loudly. Probably from the pain caused by Rin’s slap or the pain from her back. Maybe both.

Both of them were sweating bullets. Hanayo was mouthing prayers. One thing they have in common was hoping for some kind of miracle to happen.

The third shot was about to be fire when suddenly an explosion takes place upon the battlefield, or more precisely, a big smokescreen appeared on it. Covering the radius of the whole battlefield, they could hear the panicked, angry shouting of bandits within the cloud of smoke outside. Most of which are lines of locating where their new enemy’s at.

Eli would sprint her eyes into the smoke outside and try to make out whatever she can but that’d be futile anyway. What came next was cries of anguish and yelps of pain coming from the bandits outside. Completely disoriented and utterly clueless as to what was happening, the three of them could only hope that whoever it was that was attacking the bandits are on their side. However, the smokescreen didn’t last long though. It took only a few minutes and the field was back on again, with puffs of smoke flying off the ground here and there, but still clear enough to see.

Then, Eli’s eyes went wide at whom she saw. Rin and Hanayo, on the other hand, was smiling broadly from ear to ear; cheering for the person in the field. It was none other than Maki and Nico. Moreover, there were bandits laying everywhere across the battlefield. This appalled Eli even more.

“No way! The two of them managed to take them all on?” Eli breathed, barely believe what she saw.

“I doubt it, nya~ Maki-chan might be good but she’s not that good, nya!” Rin said, but her cheerful tone was betraying her words.

“There’s so many of them… how did they do it…?” Hanayo said in awe.

Something then dawned on her, Eli instantly whipped her head around towards her lieutenant to find him on the ground, unconscious. But her attention was brought back to the pair as Nico thumped on the ice with her crossbow repeatedly.

“Nozomi! Released the ice now!” She shouted.

Nozomi, even with her energy completely drained, was still able to shakily bring her hand up and swiped upwards. The ice dissipated immediately. With all of them now free and safe from the death threat the bandits had posed upon them from before, Eli was glad to be out into the air again, but not for long. Her distress returned to her when she saw just how weak Nozomi is right now.

Maki and Nico instantly knelt down next to the immobile witch. Nozomi’s eyes were closed. She wasn’t sweating anymore, but there wasn’t a single movement from her indicating that she’s still with them. While Maki was checking her wound with a grave look, Nico could only stared after her hands’ movements as Maki move her hands across Nozomi’s back.

“She lost too much blood!” Maki grinded her teeth. “We’ve taken too much time–“

“Don’t you _dare!_ Tell me there is something you can do!” Nico bellowed.

“…I’m sorry, Nico-chan.” Maki’s eyes drooped solemnly.

Her hand was on Nozomi’s chest and she could feel her heartbeat getting weaker by the second. Nico was infuriated. She roughly grabbed Maki by her collar and yelled furiously into her face. Hot tears were streaming down her face like a river as she denied the undeniable truth. Nico refused to lose someone she cared for yet again.

“DO SOMETHING!! YOU’RE A PRINCESS FROM A KINGDOM THRIVED WITH MEDICAL PROFESSION, AREN’T YOU!?” Nico lashed out.

Unexpectedly, Hanayo piped up, looking as if she had realised something.

“What is it, Kayo-chin?” Rin mewled.

“Before we left the castle,” Hanayo dug around in her bag, “I found this after you broke me out of jail.”

“What is it?” Rin stared into the bottle in her hand with a perplexed look. But confusion soon turned into realisation, then finally her face settled on shock.

“This–!” She began but Maki cut her off with one of her own astounded exclamation.

“Is that an Elixir!?”

“Uh, yes?” Hanayo was startled by her sudden shout.

Maki was about to tell Hanayo to give it to her but Nico’s reflexes beat her to it. She launched herself at Hanayo in order to steal the Elixir away from her hands. Then, she was back at Nozomi’s side in an instant. Nico gently held her head in her hand, while her other hand held the Elixir close to her lips.

“Nozomi, drink this, please!” She pleaded, her voice tinted with desperation.

When Nozomi actually tried to drink it, relief washed over Nico in waves.

“That’s it, slowly…” Nico tipped the vial forward as Nozomi drank it.

Just as magically, it took only a moment for Nozomi to completely heal. Her face was no longer pale. Her breathing coming back to normal and her eyes bright, no more tired half-lidded eyes. The wound behind her back was no longer there. It has vanished without a trace. Instead, what once was there is now nothing but the blood-soaked bandages.

Nozomi, who is now recovered, gazed up at them with a warm smile.

“Thank you, everyone. That was close.” She laughed sheepishly.

Rin and Nico tackled her into a tight hug, causing her to go ‘Oof!’ The three of them were all sprawled over on the ground, with Nozomi enclosed in a tight hug by the two crying girls.

“You freaking idiot! Don’t do that kind of thing again!” Nico berated her. New tears formed at the base of her eyes.

“Nozomi-chan!! I was so scared!!! I thought you were–!” Rin wailed. “Wahh~”

“There, there.” Nozomi cooed as she patted their backs soothingly. A gratifying smile evident on her face.

“Nozomi…” Eli began. As she spoke up, the two girls who were hugging Nozomi loosened their embrace on her and turned to Eli, throwing vexing glares at her. Nico’s dubious stare, while Rin’s was accusing.

“Nozomi, I can’t tell you how sorry I am. I know no amount of apologies is enough to make up for this. I…” Eli paused momentarily, then she continued. “I put your life at stakes because of my own selfishness and for that I’m genuinely sorry.”

“Are you really now?” Rin said, her voice dangerously low.

Nico glanced at her with a confused look then back at Eli. Somehow, she got this strange feeling of certainty that the person who almost drove Nozomi to her death is this person in front of her. Nico kept her silent, waiting for Rin to shed some light on her.

“You did this! You asked us to come without telling us what you had in mind!” Rin condemned her.

Unable to keep silent any longer, Nico intervened.

“What do you mean, Rin? _She_ caused this?” Nico asked incredulously.

“Why else would we be back here into the bandits’ nest, Nico-chan? You told us to keep Nozomi-chan safe. Bringing Nozomi-chan here is not ‘keeping her safe’!” Rin said, her voice high-pitched.

Nico wordlessly turned over to Eli, casting a disappointed look her way. She was disoriented. Nico doesn’t even know who to believe; Eli–the person she had looked up to her whole childhood or Rin–her newest companion. Eli had always helped people, therefore Nico could never assumed she would want to hurt Nozomi. How could she? When she saw how dejected Eli was when she learned the truth about her brethren? As for Rin, Nico might not have known the cat-like girl for long but she knows, she just knows said girl wouldn’t let her down. Nico asked her to keep Nozomi safe and Rin had proved more than enough.

No… not Rin, but Maki instead. She kept her word. She protected Nozomi in her stead, which is the reason why she accepted Maki. From there, sprouted the trust she had for Maki’s other two friends as well. Maki was trustworthy, she uphold her promises. So why wouldn’t her friend do the same?

Rin’s expression was grim. Her appearance’s not that different from a tiger protecting its cub from dangerous predators. She glared at Eli as she stood in front of Nozomi protectively. She stood firm in her defensive stance, ready to strike should Eli make a move. Everyone was tensed, even Maki could only watch her friend from a distance. She knows when Rin turned serious, things would probably get ugly.

After an agonizingly long moment passed by, Nico stepped in front of Rin, wordlessly placing her hand on Rin’s shoulder. Nico could feel Rin’s stiff shoulder flexing under her touch. Then, Nico stared straight into Rin’s bright topaz eyes with intense determination. Nozomi, who was still sitting on the ground, could feel as if they’re communicating. Not through words, but through their own intangible comradeship they’ve accomplished.

After another substantial amount of unspoken silence between them, Rin relaxed as she returned to her normal standing posture. Her appearance was conspicuously back to her usual self again but her eyes were still wary of Eli. Nico let go of Rin’s shoulder and nodded at her, to which she nodded back.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Nico said calmly.

“Are you sure…?” Eli was surprised to see Nico so composed towards her.

“Rin said this happened because of you… I figured you’d have a logical explanation for it since you’re the Flava Vigilante.” Nico paused, her expression shy, then said. “The Flava Vigilante that I know won’t do something without a good cause… I’ve been looking up to her ever since I was a naive, little teenager who couldn’t do much good being a simple villager.”

So many emotions had flashed through Eli’s face after she heard what Nico had conveyed; amazement, relief, joy, but most of all it was the gentle gaze that Eli gave her in the end. Nico, who had just poured her heart out, averted her gaze with a flustered expression, unable to face Eli after what she’d just said.

“Thank you, Nico. I appreciate it.” Eli said, from the bottom of her heart.

“Why are you thanking me? I’m scolding you for putting them in danger.” Nico said haughtily.

“I know. I just wanted to say it.” Eli said with a half smile.

Nico said nothing as she kept on staring at some random spots but Eli.

“Well, it’s great and all that you’ve finally learned to forgive her but are you guys forgetting something?” Nozomi said with a hint of amusement.

Five girls turned to her with confused looks until Eli was the first to realise what she’d meant. She promptly turned over to her lieutenant to find him had just woken up from his unconsciousness. He groaned and stumbled to his feet but halted midway as someone overshadowed him. Raising his head, it was none other than his Mistress looming over him with utter disdain on her features.

“M-Mistress…” He said, slowly breaking into a cold sweat as he backed away from her.

Eli’s forehead creased into the harshest frown he had ever seen. She deliberately took small steps forward, whereas he slowly crawled backwards with each steps she made. The lieutenant turned left and right in search of his brethren, but everywhere he looked all he saw was their bodies scattered about across the field. It goes without saying that he’s all on his own now.

She could see it. The fear etching onto his features. The cold sweat rolling down his face as she inched ever so closer. She was deliberating; on whether or not he’d be spared or killed. However, as pathetic and pitiful as he is right now, Eli almost felt sorry for herself rather than him. To be fooled by a coward like him, what had she became?

When Eli didn’t make any move to capture him, he instantly turned around and tried to break a run for it. But before he could even make the first step, Eli quickly grabbed him by his collar, almost choking him.

“You’re going where you belong, Lieutenant.” She growled next to his ear. “And I can guaranteed that where you’re going will be your permanent home, where you’ll pay for what you’ve done.”

Sounds of horrified whimpers escaped from his mouth when she was finished.

* * *

 

After they brought the bandits’ lieutenant in for custody, he was immediately brought out for trial next morning under the villagers’ judgement themselves. It was soon decided that his fate was to rot for eternity inside the prison north to their village. On Eli’s part, when Nico explained to them what her true identity was, the villagers took a two-day counsel and decided to let her off with a lenient sentence. Perhaps it’s more precise to say that Nozomi offered them a sentence that would do favours in their stead, all the while pleasing the villagers’ grudge. It was a very simple sentence, really. That is to unconditionally aid Nozomi, Nico and their companions until they’ve achieved their goal.

One stone hits two birds. Furthermore, it’s not much of a problem for Eli either since she was looking for a way to atone for the damages the bandits had caused. This is more than an opportunity for Eli to make up for her ignorance.

When everything was finally over and the bandits’ menace was dealt with, they decided to gather a few more things needed for their journey before departure. Since they were already here, all six of them decided to go together. Their first stop was Nico’s home.

“I need to say goodbye to them.” Nico said, as she led the way. “I was going to, before someone decided to spice things up and got the remainder of our bandits’ problem back on again.”

An ‘Ugh’ sound came from Eli. Nico–with a scowl on her face–kept on walking without turning around.

“I thought you’d forgiven her already, Nicocchi?” Nozomi said merrily.

“That’s forgiveness for being an idiot, for letting the bandits fooled her. I haven’t forgiven her for dragging you back to Death’s doorstep yet.” Nico snorted.

“Ah… that’s classic Nicocchi for you.” Nozomi giggled.

They walked for another few more minutes in silence until Hanayo suddenly remembered something.

“By the way, I’ve been wondering…” Hanayo spoke up. “How did you manage to take them all out?”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, not catching on.

“Well, there were too many bandits for the two of you to take them on. Maki-chan, I’m sure even with her full strength, wouldn’t be able to take them all on. I’ve seen her fight before. While on your part, Nico-chan, though I don’t know what your abilities are and what you’re capable of; but I’m pretty sure someone with a small frame like you wouldn’t be that strong.” Hanayo dissected intellectually.

Everyone stared at her with agape mouths. Unadulterated astounding looks on their faces.

“I thought you weren’t that good at combat, Hanayo…” Maki remarked, still shocked.

“I am. I’m only good at helping out with housework and cooking. Things an ordinary servant would do.” Hanayo said defensively.

“Kayo-chin, analyzing a combat-related tactic is not something an ordinary servant would do, nya.” Rin reminded.

“But I only pointed out the main things that I’m curious about?” Hanayo said.

“Anyway, you wanted to know how we got through the throng of bandits.” Nico said, arching her brow. “We didn’t.”

“Eh?” Rin and Hanayo said in unison.

Maki and Nico smugly looked at them.

“I made them went against each other.” Nico said matter-of-factly.

“What do you mean ‘made them went against each other’?” Eli bemusedly asked.

Nico rummaged through her satchel and pulled out small darts with red feathers attached to its tails at the end. Taking the darts from Nico, Eli and Rin began inspecting them curiously.

“These are berserk darts.” Nico explained. “I’m sure you know what they do: the usual sort, pretty nasty stuff too, since I enhanced them and customized them to my liking.”

“I see… you’ve used this to make them go frenzied in order for them to do the dirty work for you?” Eli asked. In all her years of being a vigilant, she rarely witness the usefulness of berserk darts. Though, she had sometimes seen it at work, Eli had deemed berserk darts as ‘unsecured and lethal’, to which she doesn’t prefer it as a weapon.

“Yeah, these are more potent than normal ones though. This forest might not look like it but it contains some pretty lethal foliage.” Nico said proudly.

“You’re an apothecary, Nico-chan?” Hanayo piped.

“No, she wouldn’t be that good.” Maki chaffed amusedly.

“Actually, I _am_ that good, even if I’m not the princess of the most prosperous kingdom in which it thrived on medical and herbal immaculateness.” Nico said conceitedly.

“Oh really? Show me then.” Maki challenged, crossing her arms.

“You bet I would.” Nico narrowed her eyes, from there started their staring contest.

Nozomi quickly intervened before it escalated into something worse than just a glaring contest.

“Alright, knock it off now, you two.” She sighed. “Honestly, it amazed me how you could fight over the smallest of things.”

Thanks to Nozomi’s intervention, the two broke their eye contact and each turned the other way with exasperated frowns, not without leaving a ‘Hmph!’ of course.

“Not to burst your bubble but Nicocchi really is good. She can be quite handy at times. Before you came along, she was the one who tend to my wounds whenever I got hurt, Maki-chan.” Said Nozomi amusedly.

After she said that, Maki shuddered. She could feel Nico’s smug grin all the way from where she stood.

“You’re serious, nya?” Rin asked in disbelief.

“Yup, she may be a drama queen but she’s a handy drama queen.” Nozomi chuckled.

“Hey! You have to be good at everything, especially when you’re born a village girl instead of a princess. Not everything is done for you.” Nico said, slightly irritated.

“Would you just drop it with the ‘princess’ thing? I’m not a princess anymore.” Maki complained with a scowl.

“Uh… what do you mean you’re not a princess anymore?” Eli asked, clearly clueless as to what they were saying.

“Oh, that’s right. We haven’t told you yet.” Nozomi exclaimed. “This here is the princess of Medizin Kingdom.”

When she was finished, Eli stared wide-eyed at her with a gaping mouth, as if what Nozomi had just said was the most absurd thing she had heard.

“What?” Nozomi asked, cocking her head with a smile.

“Did you just say ‘Princess of Medizin Kingdom’?” Eli asked again, unsure of herself.

“Yes?” Nozomi said, not sure of what Eli was trying to say.

“Wait a minute, so you’re saying this person,” Eli gestured to Maki. “Is the wanted Nishikino Maki–the princess of the most prosperous kingdom in the land?”

“Exactly what I just said, Elichi.” Nozomi confirmed with a smile.

Eli glanced over to Maki and her companions; Rin and Hanayo with a stern gaze.

“Why are you helping fugitives?” Eli asked, her tone strained.

“Same reason why we helped you, Elichi.” Nozomi said casually, though it seemed more like she was rebuking Eli for saying something like that.

“Meaning?” Asked Eli.

“I asked them to help me.” Maki interrupted, sensing an uncanny feeling of danger in their conversation. “We ran into a problem back home and now I have no choice but to wander these woods.”

“A problem back home?” Eli narrowed her eyes, suspecting her lying.

“Her father lied to us, to Maki-chan. Even more so when he forced her to marry some guy from UTX Kingdom.” Rin added.

“So you have an arranged marriage to go through with. What’s the problem about that?” Eli asked harshly.

Maki couldn’t even fathom why someone like her would asked such a severe question. Eli was an outlaw, a vigilante working under the name of a wanted thief. If one has to inspect the situation carefully, Eli has absolutely no right to be asking Maki that question.

“‘ _What’s the problem?_ ’ Are you really asking us that? How can you possibly expect Maki-chan to marry some guy she doesn’t even love?” Rin raised her voice.

“That’s–!” Eli began but Nozomi immediately stopped her.

“Elichi, I know your sense of duty is impeccable but this is not about following orders anymore.” Nozomi chided. “This isn’t even about you. It’s about Maki-chan and how unfair it is for her to be sacrificing everything she has for a preposterous reason such as ‘the greater good of the kingdom’.”

Frankly, what Nozomi said stunned everyone, but the most baffled one of all was Maki. She hadn’t expected that at all. Sure, she had more or less expected Eli to ask about her origin. Maybe a few questions here and there about the three of them and how they came to be here. However, to have Nozomi stood up for her, defending her, speaking reasons on her behalf while the explaining role was to be hers; Nozomi truly bewildered Maki. Unexpectedly, she had just gained another point of trust from the red-haired princess.

“…” Eli gazed at her with complex feelings.

Nonetheless, Nozomi continued, using her born-to-be-talent-of-reading-people-like-an-open-book to convince Eli.

“I don’t think always following orders is a good thing, Elichi. I’m not saying it’s bad, but it can come back and bite you if you’re not careful who you served.” Nozomi wisely advised.

Even after Nozomi’s wise words, Eli still hasn’t spoke up. She hung her head low, looking as if she’s contemplating something important. Then, she raised her head. The light in her eyes dimmed a little, but Nozomi instantly discerned it.

“You’re right. I shouldn’t be judging while I’m the outlaw myself.” Eli said feebly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Maki assured her, glancing over to Nozomi but she wasn’t paying attention to the redhead.

As they were caught up with their serious conversation, a child’s voice called out loud towards their direction, putting an end to the heavy atmosphere.

“Onee-chan!”

Recognizing the child’s voice, Nico turned her head towards the child and called out.

“Kokoro!” She called joyfully.

Then, Nico promptly ran towards her. As the others followed suit, they watched with warm smiles on their faces when Nico hugged her sister tight as she reached her. Kokoro looked similar to Nico, almost exactly alike. The smooth raven hair. The bright glimmering ruby eyes. The small and cute baby face. Two sisters were laughing merrily by the time her companions reached them.

“Guys! Meet Kokoro, my little sister.” Nico introduced with a huge grin on her face.

“Nice to meet you!” Kokoro said politely. “I’m Yazawa Kokoro!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Like usual, it'll be a long time before a new chap is updated again, until then everyone!
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	10. The Yazawa Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> I'm surprised I still have the strength to keep on writing.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> Here are the things that I've done research on for this particular story:  
> -Flava: Golden hair or Golden in Latin
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“She’s so cute!” Hanayo squealed as the whole gang crowded around the mini Nico look-alike.

“Heh, heh, of course! She’s Nico Nii’s little sister after all!” Nico snorted conceitedly.

Hanayo and Rin was fussing over how adorable Kokoro was while the others agreed with just as much enthusiasm. As Nico boasted about her sister, the other almost completely ignored her. Maki, however, would sometimes threw in sardonic remarks about how polite the little sister was compared to the older one. Hence, Nico would chased the redhead around with frustrated shouts of her own.

“At least I’m much better than _someone_ who couldn’t even watch what she’s saying.” Nico shot a glare at the redhead. Maki only shrugged and smugly looked away.

“How come she’s so well-behaved and you’re not, nya?” Rin grinned.

“Hey! I am well-behaved!” Nico retorted.

“No, you’re not.” Maki disagreed.

Another pointless squabble occurred for about two to three minutes or so. Nozomi had to step in again to stop them.

“Nee-chan!” Another kid with dark hazelnut hair rushed out from inside the house. She was smaller than Kokoro but she ran with great vigour and jumped right into her sister’s open arms. Right behind her was a boy with hair colour similar to Nico, who carried a wooden hammer toy in his hand, trotting towards his three older sisters.

Nico enclosed them both in a tight hug. A huge smile on her face. She then pulled away to take a good look at them after not seeing them for so long.

“Nee-chan! Nee-chan! I’ve helped Mama look after Cotarou with Kokoro-nee-chan!” Cocoa said with a huge grin.

“And I’d helped with housework and cooking for Cocoa and Cotarou!” Kokoro added with a grin of her own.

Nico didn’t think she could smile any wider than this. Even so, she was overjoyed to hear her sisters were doing more than well. What’s more, they also helped Mama with the chores and taking care of themselves. Pride was filling her chest as she gazed at them.

She embraced them once again. This was where she belonged and she couldn’t be happier anywhere else. For a moment, she felt like tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. But she held them back. She can’t cry, not in front of them. She needed to be strong for their sakes. Besides, what kind of hero would cry?

“I’m so proud of you all. Now that’s my siblings!” Nico grinned, feeling the stinging feeling in her eyes.

Somewhere along the moment, Eli felt a tinge of jealousy towards the Yazawa sisters as she witnessed their merry little reunion. She watched them with a small smile of her own; anyone would assumed that she’s smiling along with the sisters with that smile of hers. But a certain purple-haired girl who was watching her the whole time was able to notice the oddity of it.

The heartfelt reunion didn’t last long though. When Cotarou finally notice Nico’s companions, he held up his wooden hammer and pointed towards them.

“Apprentices.” Said Cotarou, snots dripping from his nose. His voice sounded dull yet his words were like a definite statement.

As soon as the word ‘apprentices’ left his lips, a certain raven-haired girl flinched. Initially, everyone was bemused at what he just said. However, it only took a moment for everyone’s cogs to work to immediately understand what he meant.

Kokoro just had to go and make it worse.

“Yes, you’re all Nee-chan’s apprentices, right? She took everyone under her wings so that someday you can become true heroines!” Kokoro said, her eyes practically glowing.

“Apprentices.” Maki repeated, her brow twitching.

“I didn’t realise I needed to be taken under Nico’s wings to become a hero.” Eli said, her expression’s the same as Maki’s.

“Are we really like that to you, Nico-chan?” Rin said disapprovingly.

“Nico-chan…” Hanayo said, her face fell.

As for Nozomi, she said nothing as she gave a disapproving shake of her head.

Everyone was throwing reproving glares at her. Nico could only hide behind her siblings, hoping they would let this go. Maki was about to demand answers from her until a woman’s voice came from inside the house, calling Nico’s name.

“Nico?” A woman with ebony hair tied into a neat bun and ruby eyes decorating her aged face stepped out from the door. There weren’t that much wrinkles on her face, yet the maturity she carried was evident. It was shown through the way she presented herself and how she came off as, like she spent so much time working and taking care of her kids that she rarely got time for herself.

Nico was looking at her with an overwhelmed expression, almost as if she could burst into tears right away.

“Mama…” Said Nico. “I’m…”

Her mother took small steps towards her instead of running like her siblings did. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Nico being home is too much of a dream to be real.

“I’m sorry, I should have visited. I should have come home at least once. I… I’m…” Nico fumbled for her words.

When she glanced up, her mother encompassed her in a tight embrace. At this very moment, there was nothing but the mutual understanding between mother and daughter. As Nico hugged her back, she could hear her mother sniffing subtly. She knew what her mother was thinking. Her Nico is home. Her Nico has finally come home.

Everyone’s hearts melted at the sight. Maki only huffed, then a smile gradually found its way onto her face. Eli couldn’t help but smile as well. The only one who watched them with an unreadable expression was Nozomi. Her expression was neutral, as if none of it was her concern. However, it could be something else.

It took awhile for her mother to finally let her go. In spite of that, Nico didn’t mind. She was more than gratified to be in her mother’s arms again after so long.

“How have you been, Nico? Are you taking care of yourself properly? I hope you’re not too caught up in wiping out bandits that you’ve forgotten all about eating.” Mrs. Yazawa bombarded her with questions.

Nico chuckled at her mother’s overly worried state. She was never one to be looked after by her mother. If it’s anything, it’s always her and her mother’s role to look after her siblings. Nico was independent enough to take care of the house and her siblings. For that reason, Mrs. Yazawa never has to worry too much about anything. And definitely not about her.

Nevertheless, that is a different story when Nico was gone these last few months. Any mother would be worried to death when their daughter decided to up and leave so they can fight for the greater good. It is to be expected that fighting for a good cause was never a safe path to follow; much less become a hero. That path is even more perilous.

“I’m fine, Mama. You don’t have to be so worried.” Nico assured her.

“How could I not worry? Especially when you decided to chase those that have taken your father from us…” Mrs. Yazawa’s voice trailed off.

The smile on her face was soon replaced by a frown. Nico couldn’t helped but remember the dreadful night again at her mother’s mention. She considered that night as one of the worse nights of her life. Now, she’s reminded of it again. It’s not like her mother isn’t aware of how she feels. Mrs. Yazawa knows. She’s well-aware of how Nico thinks of that night, although she couldn’t just not mention it. She already lost her husband, she’s not going to lose her daughter too.

“I know, Mama. You don’t want to lose me.” Nico said, a sorrowful look on her face. “You already lost the man of your life. It’d pained you if you lose your daughter.”

“…” Mrs. Yazawa gazed at her with a mournful expression. This wasn’t how she planned to greet her daughter home. The depression was not something one would want in a reunion. Yet she couldn’t help but be worried.

“Even so, you don’t need to worry,” Nico hugged her again, “because you won’t lose me.”

“I know. You’ve said that before.” Her mother said, a somewhat defeated tone evident in her voice.

“You should believe me when I said I’ll make you proud, Mama.” Nico said.

Her mother pulled away when she said that. As she searched Nico’s face for any hesitation, Mrs. Yazawa saw none. Nico was determined to become a hero. It has been her whole life’s dream to become a renowned heroine. One that would have a reputation stretched as far and wide as the vast lands. Her mother’s opinion on her dream was against it initially. The danger of such a life… Of course, it would definitely bring many benefits. Wealth. Fame. Fortune. But those things weren’t as precious to her as her daughter.

Nonetheless, she couldn’t convinced Nico otherwise. She was dead set on becoming a hero and there’s nothing her mother could do but hope for her safe return.

“You already made me proud, Nico.” Her mother cupped her face in her hands. “Now, let’s get you inside the house to warm up.”

“Wait, Mama,” Nico tugged her hand, “let me introduce you to my friends.”

“Friends?” Mrs. Yazawa was a little surprised at what she said. Ever since she was a little girl, all Nico ever did was helping around the house and causing trouble for the villagers. She was never one for friends.

“Yes, Mama. They’ve helped me take care of the bandits.” Nico smiled.

As Mrs. Yazawa glanced over to where her companions were. She scanned each girls with an observant eye. She had known Nozomi before. She was the one who saved her little girls from the bandits. When she looked at Nozomi, the girl smiled and gave a bow. Although this girl may came off as mysterious, she’s still a kind girl. A very considerate one too. Mrs. Yazawa put her trust into Nozomi a lot more than she think she does. Somehow, just looking at Nozomi would put her at ease.

Next are the newcomers. The first girl with hair so red that it would give the magnificent sunset a run for its money. The second girl whose eyes are kind and gracious with a soft smile; her hair was that of the beautiful, soft brown that would remind you of the trees from the forest. The third girl with ginger locks who was like a cat filled with energy and liveliness.

Mrs. Yazawa eyes flashed over to the last of them. Now this was a face she never knew she’d see again.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Mrs. Yazawa said, smiling at the blonde.

“Nice to see that you’re well, Yazawa-san.” Eli smiled as well.

This was the first time Mrs. Yazawa saw the Flava Vigilante’s face. All she ever saw from the girl was her golden strands. Even so, she still recognised her. It goes without saying that her hair has a certain charm to it, but the most striking feature on her was her eyes. Mrs. Yazawa felt like she was peering into the deepest blue ocean through the girl’s sky blue orbs. Last time she had seen the girl, she hadn’t really noticed the sorrowful look this girl carried. Perhaps it’s all due to the concealment this girl used to clothe herself with before.

How odd. Why is it that this girl looked so sorrowful? Mrs. Yazawa thought as she gazed at said girl. She’s smiling at her yet her smile wasn’t that joyful. **What an honest girl.** Mrs. Yazawa mused. **Even her smile stayed true to her feelings.**

“I see you’re running with a new crowd these days.” Mrs. Yazawa remarked.

“I’ve dealt with them along with everyone’s help.” Eli responded. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am for your husb–“

“Don’t!” Mrs. Yazawa interjected. She was surprised at her own harshness. Still, she quickly composed herself. “Don’t bring up old stories like that anymore. It was inevitable.”

“You’re still as gracious as you always have, Yazawa-san.” Eli commented, her eyes downcast.

“…” Mrs. Yazawa said nothing as she gazed at the girl. Right now, she couldn’t even tell if she’s vengeful or feeling betrayed by this girl. She had saved her family from famine more times than she could count. How can she possibly hate this girl for what its worth?

That being said, loosing her husband was truly a big loss to her and her family. She may have lost her husband, but for her children, they’ve lost a father. She really don’t know how to treat this girl right now.

Suddenly, Nozomi asked her out of no where.

“Yazawa-san, how do you know she’s not the one who harmed him?” Nozomi asked, her expression’s impartial.

“I just know.” She answered. “How can someone who had helped our family so many times over do something like that? It’s unthinkable.”

“Then that’s what you’re truly feeling right now, aren’t you Yazawa-san?” Nozomi smiled knowingly.

“What?” Mrs. Yazawa uttered, quite confused with what Nozomi’s saying. However, it soon clicked inside her head as what Nozomi said became clear. That truly was what she’s feeling. Trust. Belief. And maybe a favourable feeling for the blonde. She didn’t believe what happened was the blonde’s fault and continued on trusting her, despite the villagers’ disappearances.

Mrs. Yazawa smiled warmly at Nozomi.

“Thank you, Nozomi-san.” She thanked her.

“Anytime, Yazawa-san.” Nozomi said as she smiled back in response. Meanwhile, Eli gave her an arched brow, scrutinising her every actions.

“Mama, I’ll explain everything that has happened.” Nico said.

“Of course, but for now, let’s get you all inside and I’ll whip up a warm meal for you, okay?” Her mother smiled at her.

“Mama, you don’t have to…” Nico said, though the warm feeling was already spreading throughout her chest.

“My daughter just returned home. You gotta have to let me pamper her once in a while.” Mrs. Yazawa said, winking at her daughter. Nico couldn’t help but let the broad grin she had been holding back spread out on her face.

* * *

 

It was absurdly quick how Mrs. Yazawa managed to whip up a delicious steaming hot beef stew for the gang. Nico was used to seeing her mother cooking since she already knew what an excellent cook she was. The others, however, were amazed at how fast she made the meal and how exquisite her cooking was. They kept throwing praises at her and asked for more portion. On Nico’s part, to be able to taste her mother’s cooking again was like a dream come true. She had longed for this since the first month she left for her bandit quest. Though she never got the chance to return.

She was busy fending off bandits from coming to the village and Nozomi needed to be protected. She may be a powerful witch but she’s still useless when she runs out of mana. Nico sighed in content. How much she had wanted to revel in the warmth of her home. How much she had wanted to see her three little siblings. How much she had wanted to see her dear mother. At this very moment, those things were being fulfilled and she couldn’t have felt more blessed than now.

“So are you going to stay home, Nico?” Mrs. Yazawa asked, as she served another portion to a perky Rin bouncing up and down for another bowl of beef stew.

“No, Mama. I’m leaving again.” Nico said, feeling a little guilty inside having said that.

“Again? Where are you going?” Her mother asked worriedly.

“I’m traveling to Otonokizaka, Mama.” Nico replied.

Little did Nico know that as soon as the word ‘Otonokizaka’ left her mouth, a particular blonde-haired girl flinched. That reaction did not go unnoticed by another particular purple-haired witch. Nozomi eyed her suspiciously but Eli didn’t seem to notice her. She’s too focus with stirring her stew to even know.

“I see…” Mrs. Yazawa said. “Then you’ll need supplies?”

“…yes, Mama.” Nico verified. This was also one of the many things about her mother that she was used to. Her mother is a very understanding woman. Just a few words and she already grasped the  circumstances at hand. Speaking of which, Nico hasn’t relayed the whole story about the Flava Vigilante yet.

“You stay here and I’ll go gather up some food for you.” Mrs. Yazawa said, walking to the back door.

As she waited for her mother, Eli spoke up.

“You have such a wonderful mother, Nico.” Eli remarked.

“I do. I’m blessed to have her as my mother.” Nico smiled at her words.

“…” Eli watched her with a solemn look, saying nothing more. She was contradicting herself. She didn’t know why she said that, it just came impulsively. Eli glanced down into her own bowl and she frowned. Eli was unaware that the whole deed was being witnessed by Nozomi.

When her mother returned, Nico relayed everything about Eli and what happened to her during the two years period retailing her absence. Her mother was shocked to hear what had happened to Eli. Consequently, she profusely expressed her sympathy for her and wished for her to get through her pain of being betrayed by her brothers and sisters. Eli thanked her for that, saying she’ll manage. Their whole talk about Eli turned out to be quite emotional, with Eli uttering nothing but “Thank you for your concern but I’m fine”.

The night went on. Their conversation has went back to its normal atmosphere and no more sentimental moments were instigated. They didn’t want to prod the problem anymore since Eli’s expression was turning sourer each time they said something about her brethren. They decided it is best not to hurt her anymore than she already was. Well, this was mainly Nozomi’s advice.

Everyone decided to retire for the night as Mrs. Yazawa said she needed to rest early for farm work tomorrow, though Nico’s three little siblings insisted that she tell them about her triumphant victory over the bandits no matter what. So, they all stayed up together except for Nico’s mother, with Nico being the storyteller, her siblings the intent listeners and her friends the audience. They all gathered around the small fireplace in Nico’s cosy home.

“…I took out a whole bunch of bandits and freed our trapped friends.” Nico concluded, a smugly-looking smile on her face.

“I knew you could do it, Nee-chan!” Kokoro beamed. “As expected of our Nee-chan, the No.1 hero in world!”

“Yeah, she shot a berserk bomb and took them all out without lifting a finger!” Cocoa added.

“Berserk bomb.” Cotarou echoed, swinging his hammer.

Nico smiled proudly at them. As the three cheered for their big sister, Maki–who has been listening to Nico’s version of the story–wore the ugliest expression she could make. If she’s capable of making an ugly face at all.

“What?” Nico scoffed, getting irritated as she looked at Maki.

“Nothing, I was just thinking how incredibly humorous _your_ version of the story was. It’s so damn funny, I think I’m having a stomach ache right now.” Maki said, feigning holding her stomach in pain.

Nico gritted her teeth, trying her best to compose herself.

“Maki,” Nico began, “it’s not nice being sarcastic to people, you know?”

“And it is not nice taking all the credit to yourself, you know?” Maki said sarcastically.

“Oh, everything Nico just said were all true, weren’t they? Why would Nico do something like ‘taking all the credit’? Though, in all honesty, I really did take care of it. You only helped, Maki-chan.” Nico said in a sing-song voice.

“Only helped?” Maki echoed. “If I’m not there in the battlefield fighting alongside you, you’ll be outnumbered by bandits, even with your _powerful_ berserk bomb.”

“–!” Nico tried to find anything to make a comeback but Maki’s logic was unbeatable. She bit her lips in frustration as she glowered at Maki. Maki only shrugged while a smug grin finds its way onto her face. Who knew picking on Nico would be so much fun?

“Anyway, as I was saying,” Nico glared at Maki, “that’s what happened while we were out fighting bandits.”

“And now you’re leaving for another quest, Nee-chan?” Cocoa asked.

“Of course, she’s leaving for Otonokizaka. The kingdom of Peace.” Kokoro answered for her.

“The kingdom of Peace?” Cocoa repeated, arching her eyebrow. “If it’s called the kingdom of Peace then there won’t be any kind of challenges that Nee-chan would find there.”

“You don’t know anything, Cocoa. I’ve heard that Otonokizaka aren’t what it’s like anymore these past few months. Famine, poverty and diseases are reigning the land right now.” Kokoro explained.

“Really?” Maki asked incredulously. She couldn’t believe the kingdom that she’d heard so much about when she was a kid would be so devastated.

“I’m not so sure if that’s all there is, but I do know something that you might be interested in.” Kokoro said.

“We’re listening.” Nozomi urged.

“This is just a rumour, but people near the border have been gossiping about the princess of Otonokizaka kingdom. They say that she went missing.” Kokoro whispered, like what she’s saying is a very deep dark secret that isn’t just for anyone’s ear.

“Went missing?” Hanayo asked, her face slowly turned pale. “How could she just disappear?”

“I don’t know… that’s all I’ve heard.” Kokoro said despondently. “I’m sorry, Nee-chan. If only I knew more, I could have helped you with your journey.”

“It’s alright, Kokoro. You did more than enough. If you hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have known about the princess’ disappearance anyway.” Nico smiled, patting her head. “You did an excellent job.”

“Nee-chan…” Kokoro was touched as she glanced up to Nico with glistening eyes.

“Besides, your sister’s right, Cocoa. If it’s a new land, then there’s bound to be trouble. So don’t worry, I would surely bring back some trophies.” Nico grinned broadly.

“If it’s you, Nee-chan then it’s a definite!” Kokoro claimed confidently.

“Go out there and kicks some monsters’ butts, Nee-chan!” Cocoa exclaimed excitedly.

“Monsters.” Cotarou said, flailing his hammer.

“Will do.” Nico winked. “Now then, it’s time for bed, the three of you.”

She led the three of them to their bedrooms to tuck them in bed, leaving her companions behind. Maki was curious as to why Nozomi kept on staring at Eli. Throughout Nico’s storytelling session, Nozomi didn’t pay attention to anyone other than the blonde. She inspected her every move, to which it disturbed Maki profoundly. What’s so interesting about the blonde that got her attention?

On Eli’s part, she was silent the whole time. Not a single word was contributed to the story by her, although she was part of it. Eli only sat looking at the fireplace with a serious expression on her features, nothing more.

After a moment, Nico came back.

“Well, it’s late and we need to rest for an early leaving. I’ll give you some bedrolls to sleep.” Nico gestured to the storage room in the back.

“I’ll help, nya!” Rin volunteered.

“I–I’ll be helping too.” Hanayo piped.

“Alright, just keep it down. You’ll wake the kids.” Nico scolded Rin as they disappeared through the back door.

Only Maki, Eli and Nozomi were left in the living room.

“Should we talk about which route we need to travel?” Eli spoke up for the first time since her talk with Mrs. Yazawa.

“We’ll discuss it tomorrow. I don’t think it’s best to discuss this without everyone.” Said Maki, suppressing a yawn with her hand.

“If you say so.” Eli trailed off.

Nozomi was looking weirdly at her. Only now did Eli notice Nozomi staring at her. She arced her brow questioningly at her but Nozomi only shook her head and looked away. Bemused, Eli threw confused looks at her but Nozomi refused to look at her anymore.

When Nico, Hanayo and Rin returned with the bedrolls, everyone laid out their bedrolls and finally retired for the night. Rin and Hanayo was already fast asleep. There wasn’t a single sound from them, but Nico and Nozomi were still awake as she called out for Nico in a hushed voice.

“Nicocchi, are you asleep?” Nozomi asked.

“What is it, Nozomi?” Nico said, obviously annoyed.

“Seems like your wish will come true pretty soon.” Nozomi chuckled.

Little did they know, Maki and Eli were also awake as well. Though they kept their silence as they listened to the other two’s conversation.

 **Wish? What wish?** Maki thought as she pondered about what Nozomi said. Seemed like their little talk about Nico’s wish has piqued Maki’s curiosity. As for Eli, she only listened.

“Don’t be too hopeful. This is just the start. It’s nothing too grand to make my wish come true.” Nico huffed.

“Why do you say that, Nicocchi? If you’re not aware, it could be the start of something enormous.” Nozomi smiled.

“It’s just us bringing them to Otonokizaka, right? There’s nothing heroic in that. Not to mention we’re fugitives now that we’ve helped them.” Nico scowled at her own words. Yeah, they’re not heroines. They’re fugitives. Criminals who are being hunted by the King himself.

“Maybe. However, you could never know what the future will have in store for us.” Nozomi said wisely.

“…” Nico didn’t make any comment about Nozomi’s statement. It was always her thing to be ‘full of wisdom’. As for Nico, she didn’t want to think much about going to Otonokizaka. To her, becoming a fugitive was already over for her. There’s not much point in becoming a hero now that she’s a wanted fugitive. People see what they want to see. They aren’t going to see things the way she sees it. Once a fugitive, always a fugitive. People aren’t going to appreciate a criminal. That’s how Nico interpreted it.

“You may think that it’s pointless to think much of coming to another kingdom and you won’t bring back any trophy for your siblings. I’ll tell you it is best not to think that way and just be optimistic. Who knows? Something might come your way.” Nozomi said, her tone cheerful.

“Just go to sleep, Nozomi. We have a rough journey to start tomorrow.” Nico grumbled, turning the other way, away from Nozomi.

Nozomi sighed. The smile she had been carried dropped off her face. Nico is obstinate and it takes more than just words to change her ideals. She knew Nico was bothered by the fact that they’re coming to the kingdom of Peace. That little merry facade she wore before her siblings moments ago was just to hide what she really felt. Nico was disappointed to come to Otonokizaka of all places. Said kingdom was the dreamland of many people but not people who loves adventures like Nico.

It is said that Otonokizaka’s ruler, Queen Minami, who is fair and kind, has always put her people’s priority on top of her own needs. She looks after her people, listens to their cries for help and gives them an audience for their troubles. Therefore, the land has always been brimming with life and joy. Her majesty’s subjects have always held her in high esteem due to how much she cared after them. From there sprouted new beneficial sequence of results. Since her people’s living standards were so much better than the neighbouring kingdoms, the land’s crop was also much more abundant than other kingdoms. So much that it created food surpluses all year round due to better productivity.

However, her majesty’s kindness didn’t stop there. She strongly urged the people to look after one another, mostly by helping out the poor with food surpluses if they could. Those who went against that and hoped to gain wealth to themselves would be severely punished if they were to harm others for their needs. Unexpectedly, her laws were also widely accepted since they were just and unbiased. Rewards for the righteous and punishes for the wrong. That’s her policy.

There were so many great things about the Queen that Nozomi had heard about. Meeting someone like that would be nice, if she could that is. To have an audience with a ruler who actually cared for her kingdom is not something to be taken for granted. Alas, Nozomi is still but a witch. She’s not some Duchess or Princess. Moreover, most people are prejudiced towards witches. How could she hoped to see the Queen?

Since that’s how peaceful and safe Otonokizaka Kingdom was, it is the place where Nico least wanted to come. It is a place fit for people who wish to settle down and live a normal life, but not Nico. She thirsts for adventures, heroic deeds.

That being said, Nozomi really believed there’s something waiting for them once they stepped foot into Otonokizaka.

* * *

 

As everyone waited for Nico, Nozomi pulled out her staff and gave it a circular swing. Magical horses materialised from thin air as she laid her staff down next to her side. The stallions with smooth, jet black furs bore the most ethereal pairs of fiery blue eyes. Their manes and tails were like scorching fire dancing on the bonfire of a festive day. The only surreal thing about that fire was how its colour was an aquamarine one. How similar they looked to an ocean of flames.

“Nya…” Rin exclaimed, her breath taken away.

“See something you like, Rin-chan?” Nozomi chuckled at Rin’s astonishment. Though she knew fully well what had the cat-like girl so caught up with.

“How do you make these horses, Nozomi-chan?” Rin asked.

“Hm? It’s actually not that hard, although it does take a lot of magical powers to summon them.” Nozomi huffed, gasping for breath.

Meanwhile, Nico was saying her goodbyes to her mother.

“Mama, I’ll come back as soon as I can.” Nico said, holding her mother’s hands in her own.

Before the first ray of sunlight could even touch the village in the grey shade of dawn, Nico and everyone else have already awakened and packed their luggage, getting ready for their journey. Therefore, the carriage was ready. Before they depart, Nozomi asked everyone to give Nico some time to say goodbyes to her family.

“Protect yourself no matter what, Nico.” Mrs. Yazawa choked.

“I will.” Nico could feel her mother’s hands shaking in hers. She was trying not to cry in front of her daughter but Nico knew, her heart was breaking into thousand pieces, afraid of letting go of her hand.

Her siblings weren’t outside. They were still inside, sleeping peacefully. Nico didn’t want to wake them up because she’s afraid as well. Afraid that she’ll no longer have the guts to leave once she saw them. Goodbyes was a really hard thing to deal with after all.

“Please give them my regards, Mama.” Nico murmured, her head hung low.

“I will.” Mrs. Yazawa promised.

“…well then, I’ll be going, Mama.” Nico said.

Mrs. Yazawa sighed, then she reached out and raised Nico’s chin up. Tears were brimming at the corner of her eyes. Nico was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

“Nico, it’s okay to cry.” Mrs. Yazawa smiled sadly at her.

“I… I’m sorry, Mama.” Nico bursted out in tears. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. I honestly don’t know.”

Her mother pulled her into a tight hug. As she laid her chin atop Nico’s head, she listened to Nico’s hiccups every time she sniffled. She wanted to cry too. Yet, right now, no tears threatened to fall as she listened to her daughter crying. She felt strangely calm. Though, at the same time, she felt so frail.

“It’s okay, Nico. I know you’ll come home, no matter what. You have always been true to your words. So, I know you’ll return.” Her mother whispered.

“But I’m…” Nico let go of her. However, Mrs. Yazawa shushed her with her finger.

“You have the ribbons I gave you, haven’t you?” Mrs. Yazawa smiled reassuringly. “Just remember, as long as you have them with you, you’ll have me along with you. Your siblings too. They are the things that connect you with us. Don’t forget that.”

How could she possibly forget? The very ribbons that she wore right at that moment was a gift from her siblings and her mother. Her siblings choose the ribbons and her mother bought it for her. They knew how much Nico wanted to be cute in people’s eyes. It was an innate trait she could never change. It was something that she had become attached to when she was young. A keepsake from her beloved family.

“I’ll never forget, Mama. Thank you.” Said Nico, feeling a newfound courage being breathed into her soul after hearing her mother’s words.

“Good. Now go, and be safe, Nico.” Mrs. Yazawa let go of her daughter’s hand.

Nico walked back to where the carriage and her friends were currently waiting for her. As she walked, she would frequently turned around to look at her mother’s face. Doubt and uncertainty was written all over Nico’s face. She didn’t want to part just yet, although at this point it’s meaningless to keep saying goodbyes.

Nico climbed onto the carriage front seat, where Maki was sitting. Maki was already holding the reins, ready to depart at any moment. A cue from Nico and she’d pull the reins. Then, Nico turned her head over to Maki and nodded, after she had given her mother one final look. As Maki nodded back, they are now on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Like usual, it'll be a long time before a new chap is updated again, until then everyone!
> 
> Well, you probably know from the story. To this point, Nico seemed to be hiding how she truly feels when she's coming to Otonokizaka. And there's still some more distrust amongst them, folks!
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


	11. A Peaceful Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> It's a peaceful chap once in a while, everybody. ***Sips tea***  
>  Many thanks to [ScarletPrincess4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletPrincess4) for beta reading this. I couldn't have done this without you.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> This chapter didn't require any research.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

They had been traveling for quite some time since their departure from Nico’s village. Thanks to that, Maki had found out how smitten Nico could become when it comes to her family. Her mother and her siblings for example.

Just now, as they were making their way through the first bridge of their journey, Maki heard an anticipated sniffle. As she listened for the source, she quickly found out that the culprit was none other than Nico, just with a turn of her head.

“You’re crying again.” Maki reminded her.

Nico flinched and promptly brought her hands up to wipe her face. True to Maki’s words, there really were tears. Well, mostly dried tears. Nico hastily wiped her face.

“If you’re that shaken, it will be best you stay inside and let someone else take the shift for you. You don’t have to sit here with me.” Maki sighed.

They had came up with ‘shifts’ just two days ago. After they had left Nico’s village, Eli, Maki and Nico had proposed something called ‘shifts’ for everyone. Basically, they were scheduled duties in which different pair would undertake depends on their choices. They were just recurring periods with each pair doing the same job in relay.

What were those jobs? Simply put, who was good at cooking would assumed cooking; who was good at keeping an eye out and staying up at night would do the patrol and guarding; who was good at taking care of horses would do the riding. Nevertheless, different pairs would just assume the job they can do, they didn’t have to be necessarily good at it.

According to their shifts, Nico and Hanayo or Nozomi would be cooking. Eli and Rin or Maki would be guarding and keeping an eye out at night. While Rin was good with animals and taking care of them was her specialty, she’d be driving the carriage. Though, there would be changes to their original shifts if anyone of them was tired. For instance, Eli could help with cooking since she had told them she could make some traditional dishes from her village. Or Maki could take the reins and steer the horses for Rin if she was worn out.

Thus, Maki was the one holding the reins right now. What’s more, Nico was her partner. Maybe there could be some fun in that detail. Not to Maki and Nico of course, but maybe the others could have something entertaining to watch. Who would want to pass on a ‘Classic Maki-Nico Squabble’?

“I’m fine! I’m not crying, it’s just dust in my eyes.” Nico prickly said.

“Said the person who has been sniffling for days.” Maki sighed even deeper.

She wasn’t lying when she said ‘for days’. Every time Nico suddenly remembered her family, the sniffling would automatically come, as if on cue. Everyone had been shocked at first, but as the days had passed, they quickly had gotten used to it. Maki for instance, as she had been sitting with a sniffling Nico for quite some time. Hell, if she didn’t hear a single sniff from Nico that day, she’d be thinking whether that day is going to rain or not.

“Just ignore me! Think of me like thin air or something!” Nico grumpily said.

“Kinda hard with all the noises. After all, you do make sounds when you sniff.” Maki remarked.

“Cover your ears then!” Nico shouted frustratingly.

“And how do you suppose I steer the horses?” Maki sarcastically pointed out.

“Argh! Why do you have to make a comeback at everything I say!?” Nico cursed.

Meanwhile, everyone who was sitting inside the carriage heard every single trivial thing they argued from the outside. Nozomi, who was sipping a cup of tea on her round table with a purple tablecloth on it, sighed contentedly as she put her cup back down.

“They’re at it again.” She said.

“How many times do they have to argue for a day?” Eli wondered. She was standing next to the windows, looking outside.

“Who knows? At least Maki-chan finally has someone to play with now, nya.” Rin said, leaning against Hanayo on a long couch in the corner, next to where Nozomi was sitting.

“Oh, Nicocchi too.” Nozomi merrily added. “I’m sure she’s been lonely before Maki-chan came so this is good for her.”

“Yeah, I think so too.” Hanayo piped.

“By the way, just to be clear though, this time it’s Maki-chan’s turn to pick on Nicocchi. You can tell from their conversation.” Nozomi chuckled. “It’s my win, Rin-chan.”

“Damn it! I lost again, nya...” Rin cursed as she realised Nozomi’s right.

Unsurprisingly, Nozomi and Rin had established a bet due to how much Maki and Nico argue for a day. The bet changed from time to time, although it was mainly about who tick the other person first. It seemed that Nozomi had bet on Maki and Rin had bet on Nico today. In conclusion, it was Rin’s loss.

“So what am I going to make you do today?” Nozomi chuckled darkly.

“Nyaa...” Rin slumped despondently against the couch.

“I told you not to do it, Rin-chan. But you didn’t listen…” Hanayo said sympathetically. She had advised Rin not to bet against the purple-haired witch as that clearly wasn’t a smart move. Hanayo had witnessed for herself more than enough just how spiritual the girl could be. Frankly, tipping off a spiritual person is not her thing.

“You guys can be pretty lax, can’t you?” Eli remarked, her brow twitching.

“It’s fine, isn’t it?” Nozomi brushed it off. “We need something to keep us occupied during the time we travel. Especially when it takes us almost two months to get to Otonokizaka.”

“What if I told you there’s another route that can shorten the amount of time we have to travel?” Eli said.

“There is one?” Rin piped up.

“There is.” Eli confirmed with a nod.

Right after Eli confirmed it, Rin stood up and ran to where Eli was standing, sticking her head outside the window.

“Maki-chan! Can you stop for a minute?” she shouted.

The carriage stopped immediately. Maki whipped her head around with an annoyed expression.

“What is it this time, Rin?” Maki asked grumpily.

“Eli-chan has something to tell you, nya.” Rin said.

“I do?” Eli’s voice came from inside.

“She does?” Maki asked again.

“Yeah, she said she had another route that would shorten the time we needed to travel, nya.” Rin said.

As soon as she heard that, Maki jumped down from the driver’s seat along with Nico. The otherworldly horses disappeared as their bridles were no longer being pulled. Maki stepped inside the carriage with Nico right behind her. She was looking at Eli with quizzical eyes.

“What do you have to tell me?” Maki began.

“Well, I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while; ever since we left Nico’s village.” Eli said.

“The new route?” Maki asked.

“That’s right.” Was Eli’s respond.

“What is your proposition?” Maki quirked her brow, crossing her arms.

“I’m sure you know of the northern mountains,” Eli looked around for a map, only when she found it and laid it out did she continue, “there’s an old passage underneath it that seldom anyone knows.”

“Where is this ‘old passage’, then?” Maki asked, her eyes following Eli’s hand as she searched for the place she was talking about.

“Ah,” Eli exclaimed as she pointed at mountains outlines on the map, “here it is.”

“The northern mountains, huh?” Nozomi wondered. “So, you’re saying the route we’re discussing is underneath it?”

“Exactly.” Eli affirmed.

“What do you know about this path?” Nico asked as she examined the map, particularly the mountains’ path.

“I’ve been through there before, so I can say for sure that it’s safe.” Eli hummed thoughtfully. “Other than that, it’s an underground cave. Since the main path to get to Otonokizaka is to travel through a long winding route connected with a couple few more villages and lastly the two kingdom’s border–the suspension bridge, this is the fastest route I’ve known in the land.”

“Underground cave, huh?” Nico contemplated for a while. “What did you find down there? Surely, it’s not something pleasant.”

“Well, there are goblins, but nothing you can’t handle.” Eli put her hand to her chin as she recalled the experiences.

“Goblins!?” Hanayo squeaked.

“Kayo-chin?” Rin was startled by Hanayo’s hysterically overreacted mode.

“Yes, Hanayo. Goblins.” Eli verified.

“Wouldn’t that be bad? I mean t-they are such nasty little creatures…” Hanayo said, trying her best to calm down.

“Nasty, true. That being said, it’s nothing we can’t handle. I used to tread down that cave while I was wounded all by my lonesome so there’s no way you can’t do it as you are now.” Eli said.

“She has a point, you know?” Nozomi smiled.

Maki glanced at her then back at Eli again. “When was the last time you came down there?” she asked.

“Two years ago.” Eli responded.

Maki said nothing as she received Eli’s answer. She observed Eli’s expression carefully. Maki was deliberating her choices, thinking which one was the better route to opt for. Somewhere deep down, Maki didn’t absolutely trust Eli yet. First and foremost, she was a newcomer and Maki barely knew her. Perchance Nico knew her, but the person that Nico knew was from two years ago, there was no way she hadn’t changed. Second, she could be leading everybody to their death. Maki wasn’t going to risk that.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. Who knows how much the goblins have evolved after two years?” Maki creased her forehead.

“I don’t like to say this but I agree with Maki-chan.” Nico said, a scowl on her face.

“What about you two?” Eli turned over to Hanayo and Rin, looking quite disappointed.

“We–“ Hanayo began but was soon interrupted by Nozomi.

“Why not give it a try?” She said. Nozomi was smiling mystically. Nico's scowl turned even sourer when she saw that smile on Nozomi’s features.

“Give it a try? Do you want us to all be mauled to pieces by goblins?” Maki asked satirically.

“You’re worrying too much, Maki-chan. Elichi’s right, you know?” Nozomi continued, “even with her wounded state from back then, she could still get out of there in one piece; much less us in our perfectly healthy state as we are now.”

“Even so, this is too risky!” Maki raised her voice. “You heard her. It’s been two years since then. I don’t know about you but a lot can happen in a period of two years!”

“I know goblins, Maki-chan. I dare say I know them more than you do.” Nozomi boldly stated.

“Oh really? How so?” Maki challenged her. She crossed her arms as she glared at Nozomi.

Nozomi dropped her mystifying smile, then she stared at Maki with the intensest gaze she could make. Maki seemed a bit taken aback by this when sweat rolled down her face as she narrowed her eyes.

“Goblins are pretty much the indoor kind of creature. All they want is to stay inside their caves and prefer not to go outside unless they have to. Because that’s how they operate, their civilisation and development aren’t actually that far ahead yet. I think you know what I mean, Maki-chan.” Nozomi explained, eyeing her carefully.

“…” Maki only averted her eyes. She was afraid of facing the kind of eyes that the purple-haired witch bore. They always gave off such destructive power. Not to mention the read-through-people-like-an-open-book power she possessed.

“Well, think about it, Maki-chan,” the mystical smile was back on, “we still got a few more days before we reach the divided path. Take your time and think about which is the best route for you.”

After she said her piece, Nozomi left through the carriage’s door.

“Nozomi-chan! Where are you going, nya?” Rin poked her head outside.

“It’s a nice day and I need some fresh air. Who would want to pass up the opportunity of enjoying fresh atmosphere like this?” Nozomi said.

“But you’re still...” Rin‘s expression turned sombre.

“I’ll be alright, Rin-chan. Honestly, you worry too much.” Nozomi chuckled. “Something like last time won’t happen again.”

Rin was about to protest when Eli spoke up behind her.

“I’ll go with her.” She assured.

Rin stared at her with a weird look.

“Nuh uh.” Rin objected. She then made sneering cat sounds at her. Eli could only let out a frustrating sigh.

“Listen, I won’t let something like last time happen again. You may not think it that way but my conscience won’t allow me to harm other people. Specifically people that I owed many favours.” Eli cocked her brow at her.

“Said the person who almost got her killed.” Rin turned serious.

“That’s–!” Eli started but Nozomi quickly jumped in.

“Stop, stop,” she reprimanded, “you don’t have to fight over trivial things like that for me, alright? Rin-chan, we’ve discussed this. I’m fine, so don’t worry.”

“Sorry, nya…” Nozomi’s favourite cat girl returned. Nozomi turned over to Eli.

“You’re welcome to come with me. I’d love the company.” Nozomi smiled. For a moment, Eli’s face lit up when she heard that. Of course, Nozomi noticed her reaction, whereupon she giggled at her childishness. Though, it’d happened for only a moment.

Then, they left for their little forest detour. The others could only watched them as they left.

“Don’t wander too far, Nozomi!” Nico shouted after her.

No answer was shouted back. Nico only shook her head at that.

“You’re not going to go after her?” Maki asked.

Nico still stared into the forest where they went through.

“No, she got one hell of a knight with her already.” Nico turned around, heading inside and grabbing ingredients, food and spice from their supply sacks. “It’s almost noon, might as well make lunch.”

“…” Maki said nothing as she observed Nico’s deft hands making lunch. She was deep in thoughts, thinking about the blonde. Maki definitely needed to see for herself just how justified she really was.

* * *

 

They walked together, side by side, with Nozomi humming some unbeknownst jolly melody again. Eli found herself listening to Nozomi’s voice as they walked. Her previous curiosity as to why Nozomi always defended her seemingly forgotten. Much to Eli’s appreciation, Nozomi reminded her of it.

“So, why did you decide to come strolling the woods with me, Elichi?” Nozomi spoke up.

Eli paused in her steps. As Nozomi walked a few steps ahead of her, Eli stared blankly at her back without any emotions on her features. Nozomi then stopped as well, turning around to face her. They stood gazing at each other for a really long time, until Eli asked what had been on her mind.

“Why did you defend me?” She asked in a quiet voice. Nozomi cocked her head aside, looking confused.

“What do you mean?” Nozomi asked, smiling.

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Eli raised her voice. “That time with Yazawa-san, just now with Rin and many, many times before.”

Nozomi put a finger to her chin, as if she’s remembering something very difficult to recall, then she went ‘Oh’ as she remembered what Eli was talking about.

“Those times?” Nozomi continued, “they were nothing, if you’re in a pinch, it’s normal if I help you out.”

“It is.” Eli agreed. “Until you did it two to three times. Then it won’t be normal anymore.”

“Don’t mind the details so much, Elichi.” Nozomi chuckled. “No matter how many times it is, it’s still assistance from a friend.”

An apathetic expression found its way onto Eli’s face again after Nozomi said that.

“…you’re really stubborn, you know that?” Eli said, her bangs concealing her face.

“Eh? I don’t think that’s right coming from you, Elichi.” Nozomi chuckled at what she said.

“What do you mean ‘not right’?” Eli raised her head, looking distinctly disturbed.

“You also have secrets to hide.” Nozomi said, like she was stating an obvious fact.

“…” Eli didn’t know how to respond to that. She turned her head the other way, no longer having the will to look at Nozomi anymore. She was afraid if she did, Nozomi would see through her.

“Well, since you went through the trouble of coming with me, and to applaud you for facing me head on instead of not seeking out the truth,” Nozomi turned over to her with a soft smile, “I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

Eli’s eyes darted over to her, her eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. Eli had expected there would be more evasion, though it seemed she’d been mistaken. Nozomi’s face softened at Eli’s hopeful eagerness.

“I have this strange sense of melancholy whenever I looked at you, Elichi.” Nozomi finally revealed. “Call it a sixth sense or spiritual power or anything you’d like to call it, I’d like to think of it as my perceptive sensitivity towards others.”

“…how so?” Eli quietly murmured.

“I felt like there’s a story behind your actions, Elichi.” Nozomi titled her head towards the sky, gazing at it with distant eyes. “I asked myself ‘what drove you to become a vigilante? What is this woman’s story? Why is it that she looked so sad?’ That’s what running through my mind whenever I looked at you.”

“Is that why? If that’s what got you defending me then you could have just ask, I’ll answer your questions.” Eli said, a tint of disappointment flashed through her eyes. But she ignored it and tucked it away to the deepest part of her heart. Turning around, she walked ahead to where their carriage was.

“Do you honestly believe that’s all there is to my perception, Elichi?” Nozomi suddenly asked after two steps.

Eli promptly halted in her steps. Nozomi couldn’t see it, but she could guessed it. How Eli’s expression went from bemused to being astounded.

“What did you say…?” Eli whispered.

“You think I wouldn’t see, Elichi? I’m not a mind reader, but I can read your expressions. They speak on your behalf, you know?”

Eli turned around, smiling with a quirked brow as if Nozomi was saying something absurd.

“That’s nonsense.” Eli said, smiling. However, it came out like a belligerent rebuke instead of just an exclamation.

“Really?” Nozomi exclaimed, looking surprised. “Well, in time, you’ll admit it, Elichi.”

Nozomi walked ahead of her, hands knitted behind her back, a soft smile on her face. Seemed like surrounding her were obstinate girls who wouldn’t listen to her advice. First Nico, now Eli, and Maki seemed like a potential too. Well, no matter. She’d make sure they realised what was best for them.

However, before Nozomi could walk far, Eli stopped her with something she had expected to hear.

“If it’s my story that you want to know, then I can’t tell you.” Eli said.

“I know,” Nozomi hummed without turning around, “that’s what they all say.”

“Nozomi, it’s rude to pry, you know?” Eli reproved as she stared at Nozomi’s back.

Nozomi didn’t answer. Instead, she resumed walking. For now, this was enough. She was not going to keep pushing something that hadn’t been successful the first time. It would cause needless friction between them if she continued. Besides, she had seen Eli’s tears before, therefore, she’d be able to reach out to said girl.

* * *

 

“God! I had expected this but I didn’t think you’d be this useless!” Nico complained as Maki had yet again made a mess out of her cooking.

Maki had offered to help, though at this point it seemed like she wasn’t doing a good job at all. Since Nico had been making tomato stew, the redhead had suddenly offered to help. It goes without saying that Nico had gladly accepted the offer; she wouldn’t have wanted to pass on the opportunity of seeing if the redhead was as capable as she claimed to be.

As expected of Maki and how Nico’s suspicion had been proved right, the girl had made the first mess out of mincing tomatoes. Her mincing was, without words to describe, absolutely terrible. It had totally no balance between the slices as there were big slices while there were also tiny pieces of tomatoes. Not to mention Maki had also cut her finger.

“If you’re that clumsy then why the hell did you have to help?” Nico grumbled, trying to fix Maki’s mincing in the best way she could.

“…mato.” Maki muttered, her amethyst eyes averted.

“What?” Nico couldn’t catch what she was saying.

“It’s because I love eating tomatoes, you idiot!” Maki shouted, her face bright red.

Nico stared at her with a dumbfounded face.

“That’s why you wanted to help?” Nico asked, her mouth agape.

“Yeah…” Maki stared at some random point behind Nico instead of actually looking at her.

“Pfft!” Nico bursted out laughing. “If that’s the reason why then you should just say so! Nico will prepare an extra special tomato meal just for Maki-chan~!”

“I changed my mind. I’m just gonna grab some wild berries in the woods for lunch.” Maki turned around, pacing towards the woods. However, Nico quickly grabbed her shoulder, half wiping her tears, half trying to hold her laughter back.

“Wait, wait, I won’t tease you anymore. Geez~ Maki-chan is so easily flustered!” Nico giggled.

Maki didn’t answer, she only grumbled as she resumed standing next to Nico while she helped out with the cooking once more. Then, it was peaceful cooking again. That is until Nico decided to ask whatever popped up in her mind at the time.

“Wait, so does that mean you will only help out when it’s tomato dishes?” Nico arched her brow curiously.

Shortly after that sentence left her mouth, Maki unexpectedly stabbed the knife down into the chopping board and stomped off to somewhere else, just to hide her flustered face. During the whole instance, Nico watched it with complete astonishment on her face. Who knew the redhead would be so scary when she was flustered? Well, maybe not if there wasn’t a knife conveniently in her hand. Maybe she’d be cuter and less dangerous when there wasn’t any sharp object in her hand.

Yes, that would be best. Nico noted in her mind not to fluster Maki when she’s holding a sharp object that can injure people. Shouldn’t hurt people’s ego when they’re holding a knife. Yep. Ah, but then that would mean Maki could have easily slit her throat then and there a few minutes ago, had she wanted to. Nico broke out in a cold sweat to that.

Just then, the rustling sound of bushes nearby startled her. As she quickly reached for the second knife and held it up, Nozomi emerged from the bushes with leaves stuck to her head.

“Oh! Nicocchi!” Nozomi exclaimed.

Nico’s mouth fell opened, her brow twitching at the sight of Nozomi. She looked dishevelled, a few leaves on her head and dirty splotches of dirt on her face and her clothes.

“‘Oh! Nicocchi!’ My arse! What the hell happened to you? Where’s Eli!?” Nico roared.

“Calm down, Nicocchi. I was just taking a detour and it just so happens that detour has too many branches, that’s all.” Nozomi merrily laughed.

Nico stopped for a moment to think. As she stared at Nozomi’s dirty face, Nozomi smiled back with her eyes closed. It was almost as if she was smirking about something amusing. A frown found its way onto Nico’s face as the cog inside her head clicked. It couldn’t possibly be…

“Nozomi.” Nico’s complexion turned sour.

“Hm?” Nozomi hummed in response, still smiling.

“…how long have you been there?” Nico emphasised every word.

“Ah… you figured it out already? You’re no fun, Nicocchi.” Nozomi said in mock disappointment.

“No fun my arse!! It’s rude to eavesdrop on people!!” Nico held up her frying pan and ran after the now fleeing plus laughing Nozomi.

After ten minutes of chasing her around, Nico gradually faltered behind Nozomi as she stopped to catch for her breath. Nozomi only smirked in response to Nico’s pathetic state.

“How the hell can you run so fast with those _things_?!” Nico gasped for breath. Anyone would know those ‘ _things_ ’ that she referred to was nothing other than Nozomi’s overly generous bosom.

“It’s just you out of shape, Nicocchi~” Nozomi chaffed with a smirk.

“You–!” Nico was about to throw another tantrum when Eli emerged from the bushes behind her as well.

“There you are! I didn’t know you can walk that fast, Nozomi!” Eli huffed, looking mildly tired but nowhere near the dishevelled appearance Nico now carried after chasing Nozomi around a moment ago.

“You two really need some serious exercising.” Nozomi remarked, sounding very amused.

“Shut up, you tits monster!” Nico chided and headed back to her cooking, trying to wipe the smug grin on Nozomi’s face off her mind.

Eli turned back to Nozomi after Nico went back to cooking. She stared at her with a look that said I-want-to-talk-to-you, but this time Nozomi took on the reserved role as she deliberately ignored Eli’s stare and headed off somewhere else. Probably to find Maki so she could poke fun of her, or maybe Rin and Hanayo so she could hug them out of cuteness. Either way, Eli wouldn’t be talking to Nozomi anytime soon.

“Where’s Hanayo anyway?” Nico asked while chopping some onions. “Maki-chan! Could you call Hanayo to come and help me out with cooking?”

“Call her yourself!” Maki shouted back from inside the carriage. Nico was so irked she deliberately chopped the board a bit too hard.

“Why do you have to be so hard to handle, Maki-chan! It’s just a little joke!” Nico shouted in response.

However, the red-haired princess didn’t reply back anymore. That irritated Nico even more. Meanwhile, Nozomi only giggled to their usual squabble.

“Aww, and she was all over you just now.” Nozomi smirked.

“Shut up, Nozomi! Why don’t you prove your usefulness for the day by go looking for Hanayo for me?” Nico complained.

“Yes, yes, right away.” Nozomi complied, turning towards the woods.

Suddenly, a shrill shriek came from the nearby woods. Maki and everyone promptly whipped their heads towards the sound, but Maki was the first to charge towards the sound; because she’d recognised that shriek anywhere. It belonged to none other than Hanayo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Like usual, it'll be a long time before a new chap is updated again, until then everyone!
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'Swords, Blood, Curses and Tears'?
> 
> First of all, thank you in advance to those that have chosen to read this little adventure I've created.
> 
> Also, special thanks from me to okapifeathers (giratinas) for her/his aspiring Maki/Nico story. :P  
> And thanks to IcarusWings87 too for your full of fluff Eli/Nozomi story, I think I will be using yours as reference in addition to the EliNozo relationship in this. I know I haven't ask for permission yet. But I hope you will consider it if you see this message of mine.  
> Last but not least, the inspiration of this story: The Knight and the Maiden by Nozoroomie. When I first read her/his story I wonder whether or not is there another Medieval story like this. Sadly, there was only Nozoroomie story. So I decided to write one :D
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Your opinion will let me decide whether or not I need to continue this story. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


End file.
